A Race To Love
by Utsaah
Summary: Merllin and Arthur start dating after meeting in the hospital. Even though Merlin is comfortable being gay, Arthur is fairly new to it. Will a something or rather someone that happened in Arthur's past, cause troubles for them? And how will Uther react when he hears that his son is gay? Angst and Whump involved in later chapters. Warnings at the top of each chapter. Some OOC
1. It Starts In The Hospital

**I've noticed some continuity errors (nothing really big, but still noticable) I'll edit this story when I have more time again.**

* * *

Hey there, nice of you to drop by! :)  
This is my first fic I ever wrote... exiting! ;)

I always get happy from reviews! ;)

* * *

**Story:**

It's Monday morning 11 o'clock when Merlin's white All Star trainers are squeaking on the white linoleum floor. Merlin hated those white tennis shoes that every doctor is supposed to wear, so he bought white All Stars instead.

He's walking towards the front desk, where a bubbly girl with beautiful dark curly hair is sitting. She gives him a smile that is as bright as the sun, while he's leaning halfway over the desk and almost knocks a huge pile of charts over in the process. "Good morning nurse Thomas, how was your weekend?" he says while returning a just as beaming smile. "Oh doctor, you know you can call me Gwen, and my weekend was great. I met this guy [Lance] and he's the most amazing person I've ever met!" Merlin notices that her eyes have this little twinkle in it.

"Okay, okay I won't call you nurse Thomas, only in professional situations okay." Merlin said it more like an order than a question, "but then you have to stop calling me doctor, nurse Thom-… I mean Gwen. I'm only a third year resident" he gives her a little wink. "And hold on, what do you mean with _the most amazing person you've ever _met, I thought I was that?" his left eyebrow raises a little.

"Oh no no no, I didn't mean it like that Merlin, I just have to say that…" Gwen starts blushing at her cheekbones "I just mean out of all the guys I met while I was out…. ahh just forget it" she let the last bit out with a sigh.

"Gwen relax, I'm just teasing you. I'm happy for you! So when can I expect a wedding invitation?" Merlin mockingly says. Gwen's eyes become huge and her head gets even redder, Merlin didn't think that was even possible.

"Uhm… uhm, well I don't know! God Merlin stop asking these kind of stuff, I just met the guy! but if you have to know, I will meet him for a coffee in the Rising Sun tonight" Gwen says all shyly.

"Awwww, is little Gwennie Pennie going on a date tonight?" he says all teasingly. Although Merlin and Gwen are about the same age he loves to belittle Gwen a little and Gwen usually just laughs at it. She has an older brother and knows perfectly well how to defend herself to these pesterings.

"Yes!" she says with full determination "At least I _HAVE_ a date with a guy…. Jealous?" she sticks out her tongue a bit. Gwen was very well known with Merlin's sexuality and accepted and supporting him for 100%. He's been out and about for about fifteen years now.

Merlin lowers his eyes to the ground and starts to shuffle with his foot, he looks up again "I guess I'm a little bit jealous… but then again, when do I have the time to meet cute guys around here?" he raises his arms and is looking towards the waiting room, only to see it filled with either older men or guys that are married. He sighs deeply and askes Gwen for the first patient's chart. She ruffles through the stack of charts and pulls one out. The whole pile almost comes tumbling down on her again if it wasn't for Elyan who pushes the stack back on its place.

"Thanks Elyan" Gwen says gratefully. "My hero!" batting her eyelashes like crazy.

"Aahhh, I couldn't let this lot drop on my little sister now could I?" Elyan shrugs. Merlin watches them with amusement and can't help to chuckle. "Well I'll leave you two guys alone than" Merlin says while opening the chart and reads the name on the first page. He opens the door of the waiting room and calls "Uther Pendragon". A man in a crisp black suit of about the same age as his dad rises from his chair and walks towards Merlin. Merlin shakes hands with him and introduces himself as "Dr. Emrys, please follow me this way" he smiles while he holds the door open. The man doesn't look all too happy, but then again almost none of the people visiting a hospital do.

Merlin's office isn't a long walk, just around the corner, next to the coffee machine.

* * *

Merlin pushes the slate of the sign on his door from vacant to occupied. When he closed the door he sees that Uther already seated himself in a chair at one side of the desk. Merlin walks towards his desk and sits on the chair behind the computer opposite to Mr. Pendragon.

"Mr. Pendragon, how can I help you?"

Uther looks the boy up and down and notices the white All Stars. He let out a mocking snort. "Boy, do you even know anything about the human body?" Uther cocked his head.

Merlin is a bit shocked by this statement, because no one ever said that to him. "With all respect sir, I've completed several traineeships with high recommendations of my superiors. I'm also top of the class and I have a lot of interest in the human body. I also take my job very serious, but if you don't want me to examine you, than I could ask another colleague to take this appointment and he will examine you if that makes you more comfortable." Merlin left the bit out that his father was the owner and head surgeon of this hospital, afraid that he would look even more untrustworthy.

Uther was surprised on how well and with respect the boy spoke and continued "Very well then, no need for another doctor." He still didn't smile at Merlin, his mouth remains a tight line. He continues: "It's my right shoulder, it's been hurting for a while now, but I managed. "Only, since about 3 days the pain is excruciating." He gently grabs his right shoulder with his left hand. "My son was worried sick about me when he saw me crying the other day, while I had to pick up something as simple as a t-shirt. I than agreed I would go and see a doctor, so here I am"

Merlin let the story sink in for a minute, nods his head and then continued "If you could please take of your jacket and shirt and take a seat on the examining table, than I could take a better look at the shoulder" Merlin stands up from his chair and hold out his arm to the direction of the table.

Although Merlin is extremely careful and gentle while examining the man's shoulder, the man winces every time Merlin touches with the shoulder. After some examinations Merlin lets the arm gently down and adds "You can put on your shirt again and take a seat."

"I don't think it's broken, at least it doesn't feel like it's broken, I think the muscles are causing the pain. But I will take an X-ray to know for sure. Also I'd like to make a MRI-scan, to have a complete overview." The man opposite of Merlin gently nods his head.

"I will make a call to see if there's an X-ray room available now, one moment please" he picks up the horn of the phone and dials #216, the number of the front desk. A familiar voice appears on the phone, it's Gwen.  
"Gwen, Merlin speaking. Could you please check if there's an X-ray room available at the moment?"

"Sure thing Merlin"

Merlin hears the rattling of her keyboard, a few seconds later she picks up the phone again and tells him that X-ray room number 6 is available.

* * *

"Please stand with your back against this plate sir. It can feel a bit cold against your skin and I will apologize for that" Merlin positions the man in front of the metal plate and after that Merlin adjusts the height and width of the image on the X-ray machine. "When I take the X-ray it's important to hold your breath and try not to move." The man acknowledges and Merlin walks towards the little room with glass just five steps away.

"Please hold your breath now."  
Uther takes in a deep breath and Merlin pushes the little white button. After five seconds he hears the familiar beep that suggests that the picture is indeed taken. "You can breathe out again." Merlin says while he's walking towards the still not smiling man. "The X-ray will be ready in about 10 minutes. In the meantime can I offer you something to drink, coffee, tea, water?"

"Some coffee would be nice. Black please" the man finally gives Merlin a tiny smile and gets dressed again.

"Coffee it is then." Merlin says while walking Uther back to his office.

Back in the office Uther sits in the same chair as he sat fourty-five minutes ago. "Back in a second sir" Merlin says while he walks out the door.

Uther looks around the room and sees there are some medical posters about 'quit smoking' on the wall and then turns his interest to the human torso doll standing in the corner of Dr. Emrys' desk. He touches the plastic heart and when he pulls his hand away, all the plastic organs come tumbling down and are making dull sounds on the desk and the floor. Uther feels himself blush and quickly bends down and starts to pick up the plastic pieces with his left arm, while leaving his right arm in an angle of 90 degrees, that way his shoulder doesn't hurt that much.

While he's squatting on the ground, Merlin enters the room again. Uther turns around and is looking at Merlin with big puppy eyes. Merlin has great trouble to not laugh out loud at the sight of the great reserved man he's been seeing for the past 45 minutes and who's now looking at him with great innocence, but Merlin manages to keep his professional face on.

"Shall I help you with that sir?" Merlin puts the two cups of coffee on the desk and bends down to pick up the remaining parts. He puts them on his desk and pushes the lot to the side. "I'll put them back later" Merlin adds while putting the cup of coffee in front of Uther. He sees Uther fidgeting with his hands and has his head bowed down. Uther lifts his head and ask "Can I do that?" his mouth twitches a little. "It's just that I've always wanted to put it together, but I never had the opportunity."

Merlin couldn't help to laugh out loud now. Who would've guessed that the man sitting opposite of him wants to put in plastic organs into a plastic doll.

"I have nothing against it" and Merlin pushes the plastic pieces towards the man.

Uther didn't notice that Merlin laughed at him, he was too focused on the plastic organs that were spread out in front of him.

"Just a little tip" Merlin continued "I would start with the bowels and work your way up." Merlin sees how the grumpy old man from 45 minutes ago, turns into a four year old child, arranging all the pieces in one neat line and smiling widely. He picks the pieces up with his left hand and places it in the doll. He continues to take a piece and places it in the doll and after every placement his eyes glares up towards Merlin to see if he has done it right. Merlin nods after every piece.

After some trouble on how to place the stomach, Merlin steps in and places it correctly. Uther happily continues until he ran out of body parts and looks up at the doll to see his masterpiece.

Uther still smiles, but it slowly turns into that familiar tight line again after realizing that Merlin was smirking.

Just when Merlin is about to take a sip of his coffee, there is a knock on the door.

"Enter"

The door opens and Gwen enters. "Here is the X-ray from Mr. Pendragon, doctor" she hands over the file.

"Ah, excellent. Thank you nurse Thomas." Gwen quickly takes a glare over the man sitting opposite of Merlin.

Merlin sees Gwen staring at Uther. "Thanks Gwen, that'll be all" Gwen nods and then she turns on her heels and walks out the door.

Merlin stands up from his chair and turns on a machine that's hanging on the wall next to the door. A bright blue light appears. Merlin places the X-ray on the machine and looks at the image, while resting his chin in his right thumb and index finger. He lets out a couple of "hmm-s."

After looking at the X-ray for about a minute he turns the machine off and walks back to his chair. Uther is looking a bit startled, not knowing if those hmm-s were a good or a bad thing.

Merlin has seated himself again and is folding his hands, letting them rest on top of the desk. "Mr. Pendragon, I have some good news, the shoulder or any other bones around the shoulder don't appear to be broken."  
Uther lets out a sigh, but gets tense again when Merlin continues "however, I see in how much pain you are in, so I would like to do a MRI scan." Merlin's bright blue eyes look towards the man.

After biting his bottom lip from left to right, Uther agrees.

"Excellent, I will make an appointment. However, this hospital is only equipped with 2 MRI-scans and are always fully booked. I'm afraid the first possible moment is next week, or even the week after that." Merlin almost looks guilty when he says it.

"That's okay" Uther says.

Merlin continues "I will give you some pain killers. These are pretty powerful ones and can cause you to feel sleepy. If you take these pills you are not allowed to drive a car, so is there anyone you can call who can pick you up?" Merlin is looking all serious.  
"My son brought me here, he dropped me off at the entrance and then went to look for a parking spot in the overcrowded parking lot. I'm fairly sure he's waiting in the waiting room now."

Merlin smiles. He stands up from his chair and opens the large medicine cabinet behind him. He pulls out a square box with blue rectangle lines that says TRAMADOL HCI RETARD. He fills a glass with water and walks back to his desk with the box of pills in his left hand and the glass of water in his other hand. When he's seated again he puts the glass of water in front of Uther and he opens the box and takes out the strip with tablets. He pops two tablets out and lays it next to the glass of water.

Uther looks at the box and replies "I'm not a reee-tard!"  
Merlin is trying to look all serious, but on the inside he's snorting like crazy.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not exactly how it's pronounced. It's more like _Ri_-tard. It means that the medicine will dissolve slower in your body than an average pill, that way you don't have to take a lot of pills in one day.

Important to know sir, is that you can only take two pills, every 12 hours. So if the pain isn't going away after the 12 hours have passed, you can take the next two pills. And also make sure you read the information leaflet thoroughly when you're home."

Uther nods heavily and reaches his left hand out to pick up the two pills, he puts his hand to his mouth and chucks the pills in and then reaches for the glass and takes three large gulps.

* * *

"Gwen, I'd like to make an appointment for a MRI-scan for Mr. Pendragon." Gwen immediately turns her chair toward the computer screen. "A date that is as soon as possible, please." Merlin sees Gwen nodding her head while she's typing with a pen in her mouth, which is bobbing up and down. While Merlin and Uther are watching Gwen scrolling through the calendar to find the first possible date, a guy of about Merlin's age approaches.

"Father, are you ready to go-ooo?" he says impatiently and annoyed. Merlin turns around and he sees this handsome guy with hair that looks like it's made of gold and a jawline that can do some serious damage standing in front of him. Merlin's gaydar is going through the roof. "_No no, he can't be gay_" Merlin thinks "_just look at his clothes: dirty trainers, a worn out jeans and a white t-shirt with greasy stains. My gaydar must be broken or what_!" He hold out his arm and shakes hands with the unimpressed looking guy.

"Dr. Emrys"  
"Doctor, really? Are you serious? You're as old as me!" Arthur says wryly.  
"Arthur!" Uther hissed.  
"Well yeah, Arthur, that's me. Arthur Pendragon" he releases his hand from Merlin's.

Merlin looks at Arthur with an _I-know-that-name-but-who-are-you-again?_ look. He then realised who Arthur is. "Arthur 'The King' Pendragon! You're the reigning motorcycle champion aren't you?!" He startles an old lady who's seated a few feet away with his enthusiasm.

"Guilty" Arthur says shyly. Normally Arthur is very confident, almost cocky, but there's something about the doctor which makes him shy. "_And those have to be the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. It matches perfectly with that dark hair colour of his._" Arthur thinks and let his eyes slide up and down the doctor's body and stopped at the crotch area. He licks his bottom lip and then quickly made eye contact with the doctor again, before the doctor catches him staring.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness before. It's just that I've been sitting between complaining people for over 45 minutes and I want to get out of here." Arthur let out a deep sigh with his head bowed down.

Merlin let out a snort. "Awwww, you poor thing" he says while putting his arm on Arthur's bicep. Arthur feels a tingle going through his whole body, he likes the feeling. He had never felt something like that before.

"But does that mean that you're the owner of Pendragon Racing Circuit?" Merlin turns his head towards Uther.

"Yes, that's right young man, it's been in the family for some years now." The smile that Merlin saw earlier, starts to reappear on Uther's face again.

Suddenly they hear a voice from behind them.

"Next Monday at 11:15 am, is that possible for you Mr. Pendragon?" Uther types something on his iPhone and then replies "yes that's fine, I'll be here."  
"Perfect" Gwen says while she's writes down the date and time and then hands Uther the appointment card.

Merlin makes eye contact with Arthur and clears his throat. "Uhm Arthur, I gave your father two pills for the pain and here are the rest of the pills, it should be enough until next Monday." He hands Arthur the box with pills and continues "it's possible your father will feel sleepy the next few hours, but that's perfectly normal with this type of pills."

Arthur is looking at the box like it's some kind of strange out-of-space object. "Okay than" he replies while glaring up to Merlin's bright blue eyes again.

"If your father isn't feeling well and you don't trust it, then you can reach me on this number" Merlin hands Arthur his business card. "You can call me anytime, no matter what time it is"  
"Thanks, I appreciate that" Arthur smiles while saying it. Merlin's knees get all wobbly seeing that smile, "_thank goodness I'm holding the desk_" is all Merlin can think of.

Arthur reads the card:  
Ealdor Hospital

Dr. Merlin Emrys

098 - 765 432 10

"_Merlin?!" _Arthur's mind went crazy "_if this isn't fate, I don't know what is!… but for now keep your cool Arthur_" Arthur's face became neutral and tried to focus on the clock behind Merlin.

Merlin turns his attention to Uther. "Mr. Pendragon, I will see you next week and I hope the shoulder will get less painful in the next few hours" Merlin smiles and shakes Uther's hand.  
"Thanks for your great care doctor. I was wrong about you, you're very professional."  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that"

After saying goodbye, Uther nudges Arthur who was still focused on the clock. Arthur comes back to the land of the living. "uhm, what, what, what?"  
Uther just shakes his head "I thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible?"

"oh yeah, right. Let's go then"

Then he and Arthur turn around and walk towards the exit. Arthur quickly glares back to make one final look at the doctor with the beautiful blue eyes and dorky ears.

"_Was this true, did that beautiful golden haired guy just turned his head? Did he just look back at ME?" _ Merlin didn't know if it was reality or just his imagination. Merlin sighs deeply, his eyes still focused on the golden haired guy who's walking further and further away from him, until he couldn't see him anymore. He inhales deeply through his nose and turns towards Gwen, "next patient's chart, please."


	2. Sitting On The Bench

Here's the 2nd chapter. It's a bit fluffy and not that much is happening, but Merlin and Arthur are getting more feelings for each other, but neither of them are really saying it out loud yet.

[[When I use _Italic_ for sentences it usually means that the character is thinking that, instead of saying it outloud.]]

Please review :)

_English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes._

**Name:** _A Race To Love Chapter 2_

**Fandom:** _BBC Merlin_

**Writer:** _Utsaah_

**Warnings: **_Contains language that people may find offensive._

**Date this chapter is uploaded:**_ 13 December 2012_

**Date edited: **_16 December 2012. I corrected some grammar mistakes and changed some of the sentences._

* * *

"_Finally home_" Merlin thinks while he closes the front door of his apartment and put his keys in the bowl on the table next to the door. He raises his arms above his head and stretches as far as he can. He hears a crack in his lower back and let his arms down again, shaking them for a second to relieve the tension, letting out an "aahhhhh". He then cracks his fingers. He loves his work, but to sit, stand and bend all day long isn't the best thing for his body. "_And taking a double shift wasn't the best idea either, but I needed the day off tomorrow, so I just had to deal with it_." Merlin thinks.

As he walks into the dark kitchen the digital clock on the wall says it's 2:43 am. He opens the fridge and sees how empty it really is. There are only 3 water bottles, some left over Chinese food and his favourite orange juice in it. The type of orange juice that doesn't have pulp in it. "_Better get some groceries tomorrow." _He quickly writes it on the notepad that's hanging on the refrigerator's door before he grabs the left over Chinese food and the carton with OJ.

He sets the timer of the microwave on 5 minutes and puts the food in it. As he hears the microwave buzzing he makes his way to the living room. It's a big open space with a big black leather couch, a huge TV, some trumpery his mother bought - well his mother did most of the decorating anyways - and a little bar in the corner. There's also quite a mess in the room. Medical books and magazines scattered all over the table and floor, some empty glasses on the coffee table and even some crumbs -which Merlin suspects were from the crisps he ate last night, on the floor. Merlin can't live in a really clean space, he has to be clean during his job, so he loves to be a bit messy in his personal life. He did try to keep his apartment livable as he promised his parents that. Afterall his parents gave him the apartment as a present, when they heard he was accepted into Medical school, they were so proud of him.

Merlin was grinning. He loves his parents, they are the best. They were a bit shocked when Merlin told them he was gay, but they were really supportive from the start. All of his friends were really supportive actually, well there was Will of course, but he always had an opinion about everyone and everything. Merlin was probably most afraid of his reaction next to his parents' reaction, because he knew Will since kindergarten.

"_As long as you don't start hitting on me, you'll be fine_" Will said. "_I'm a Casanova, there is no room for manly affections._" Will burst out laughing after he said it, then he clenched Merlin's head and gave him a noogie. That was Will's way of saying, -_I don't care what kind of person you're attracted to, you'll still be my best friend. _

He walked towards the little side table next to the biggest window of the room where there was a small fish tank on it with only two goldfishes in it. "Hey there Zoë and Mo" - he named his fish like that because Zoë is his favourite name for a girl and he just thought that Mo was a funny name. Of course Will started to call the poor fish MoFo.

Merlin rather got himself a dog or a cat or whatever, but unfortunally he's slightly allergic to animal hair and doesn't have the time to take a lot of care for those kind of animals, so basically his only option was to get a fish because of their low maintenance and he hasn't regret it for a minute.

Merlin is squatting down and puts his arms on the table, he let his head rest on his arms and just watches the two fish swim in circles. "Did you miss me?" Merlin asked. The two fish opened and closed their mouth like they answered Merlin.

He opens the little door of the side table and grabs the small jar with feeding flakes, he takes out a teaspoon of it and sprinkles it out on the water. Zoë and Mo immediately swam to the surface to eat it. Merlin enjoys looking at his fish, he can let his mind wander off at times. Not now though, because he just heard the beeping of the microwave.

He sits at his large dining table, which could fit up to 8 people around it. While taking some bites from the left over Chinese food and taking some sips of his favourite orange juice, Merlin thinks about how his day went. It was a good day, nothing he couldn't handle. Of course there was this funny incident with Mr. Pendragon which almost has him chocking on the orange juice, but instead he's spluttering it all over the table, it's even coming out of his nose. "_oh god, that WAS so funny"_ Merlin thinks while cleaning up the mess he just created. His mind wandered off to the meeting with his son. "Arthur Pendragon" he's breathing the name out. "_I wonder if he called yet?"_ Merlin grabs his Blackberry out of his bag and sees he has two missed calls. His heart skips a beat "_could it be him?"_

He clicks the OK button to listen the first message.

- Hey fuckerrr! How are you doing, still playing doctor are we?" Merlin heard it was a voicemail from Will "so, I'm in Amsterdam now, well more like AmsterDAMN! The ladies are very nice, if you catch my drift" Merlin hears the chuckles of Will and just rolls his eyes. Will comes out a very wealthy family and probably hasn't worked a day in his life. He lives life like he's some kind of prince and going on holidays whenever he fancies. "Anyway, while I was at Schiphol Airport I met this Leon guy, great bloke, he invited me to a party this Saturday in his mansion, do you wanna come with? Just let me know, have to go now, the ladies are waiting. Bye.

"A party?" Merlin thinks about it, he really should go out again, maybe he even meets a nice guy on this party. He doesn't have to work this Saturday or Sunday for that matter. He decides to accept the offer, so he will give Will a call tomorrow, or well later today.

He listens to the second voicemail.

- "Merlin, it's Morgana… you know your sister. I have the feeling we haven't talked since we shared a womb together! No but in all seriousness, I'd really like to get together some time. Mum also wants to see you again. What do you think about a dinner at mum and dad's this Sunday, let's say six-ish? Hope you can make it!"

"_Pfff, it'll be a busy weekend if I accept this one too, but I really haven't seen my family in a long time. Well except my father, who I see almost every day at work. I made up my mind, I'm going!_" Merlin makes sure he saves both dates on the calendar on his phone. "_I'll call Morgana later too. I also should really get a phone for private use, now I use this one also for work."_

Merlin finishes the rest of his meal and takes his orange juice with him upstairs. "_Man, I'm tired. I could probably sleep for a week, luckily I don't have to come to work tomorrow, because I have to go to the dentist, oh and of course buy some groceries." _Merlin drags himself to his bedroom, puts down the glass on one of the night stands and doesn't even bother to take his clothes off. He just plunges down on his bed and the minute his face touches the pillow he's vastly sleeping.

* * *

Arthur had fallen asleep on the couch while he was watching TV last night. "Arthur?" a drowsy voice comes from upstairs. Arthur doesn't respond.

"Arthur" the voice becomes a bit louder.

Arthur opens his eyes just to look right into the lamp which is standing on the ground next to him. He shut his eyes again and starts to sit up straight, he rubs the heel of his hand in his eyes. When he opens his eyes again he sees that it's 11:54 am on the clock.

"Arthuuuur?!" now the voice sounds a bit impatient.

"Father?" Arthur, still a bit sleepy, walks towards the stairs. "What's wrong?' he says yawning, while walking up the stairs to the room of his father. He opens the door and sees the man lying in the way oversized bed, his face in pain.

"Get my pills" he snarled "I'm dying over here!"

Arthur was used to these mood swings, so he doesn't take it personally that his father was angry. He just said "yes father" and made his way to the en suite bathroom.

Everything was really neat and organised, so it wasn't a big problem finding what he was looking for. He took a plastic cup and filled it with water. He stared at the package with pills and is trying to remember if he was supposed to give one or two pills. Arthur tries to remember what Merlin said, he closes his eyes and thinks back at the moment, but all he can think of are the blue eyes, bright blue eyes, his black hair, his dorky ears and his hand on Arthur's bicep_. _Arthur shakes his head "_come on Arthur, FOCUS!_" he puts his hands on the sink and supports his body on them. Then remembers he is supposed to give two pills. He quickly pops two pills out, just to see one of them fall between his fingers and into the drain. "Great… Just. Fucking. Great." Arthur sighs and now carefully takes out another pill.

When he walks back into the room again, he sees his father's face and he's still not looking happy. "What the hell took you so long Arthur?!"

Arthur just inhales deeply and passes the pills to his father.

"I'll be out, just call me on my mobile when you need me." Arthur hears his father growling a bit.  
Arthur knows that it's best to keep out of his father's sight when he's in this state. Some space between them will do them good. He walks to his room and changes into some clean jeans, t-shirt and puts on his favourite black leather jacket and puts his wallet into his back pocket. He grabs the only set of keys from the little key-cabinet hanging on the wall and puts them in his pocket. The keychain dangles out of his pocket. It's an 18 carat golden little crown that his father gave him for his 24th birthday. After scanning his room really quick to see if he hasn't forgot anything he makes his way to the garage.

He switches the lights on, which turn on one by one. There it is, his glory, his love, his passion, tucked away neatly underneath a specially made protection cover. He pulls it off with one single motion and it reveals a black with yellow striped Honda Fireblade CBR1000RR, shining like it just came out of the store. The sight of it gets Arthur beaming. He let his hand slide over the length of the motorcycle before lifting his right leg and putting it on the other side of the motorcycle. "hey baby, ready for a ride?" Arthur asks knowing he won't get an answer.

His helmet is just one arm length away. It's all black, but has a little red banner with a yellow dragon on the back of it. His coach thought it was a nice touch since his name was Pendragon. And to make matters even worse, his coached named his motorcycle 'Excalibur'. Arthur stopped fighting against these 'King Arthur' references a long time ago and even embraced his nickname, 'The King', on the circuit. After all he was the reigning champion, so it was suiting.

Arthur slides the helmet on his head and closes the visor.

He kicks the side stand up with his foot, starts the ignition and sets the kill switch to 'run' while holding the clutch. He puts the gear in neutral and presses the 'start' button. The engine immediately starts to roar. Arthur smiles at hearing the sound and puts his left foot on the gear shift, putting it in the first gear and releases the clutch a bit while gently twists the throttle. He tilts his head to the right and then to the left and back to the right again before he takes off on the long driveway of the Pendragon mansion, and at that time it's only Arthur and his motorcycle.

* * *

After spending 1,5 hours in the dentist office, mainly waiting in the waiting room, Merlin sets foot outside the building again. Merlin hated to go to the dentist. All that waiting, ugh he shivered at the thought of it. But he just forced himself to go for a dental check every six months. 'Better be safe than sorry' he told himself every time, and it seems to work because he never missed a check-up.

Merlin reaches in his pocket and pulls out a wrinkled piece of paper with some scribbles on it. "_Soooo, groceries next and then buying a new phone_." Merlin decided to go through the park and maybe even sit down on his favourite bench opposite to the fountain. It was a beautiful day, the sun is shining bright and not one single cloud in the sky.

* * *

Arthur looked around him, no idea how and why he got here, but he was in the park. He parks his motorcycle at the back of one of the benches, which was situated at the opposite of this big fountain. Arthur seated himself and tilted his head to see what was written at the side of the fountain. - Water does not resist. Water flows. When you plunge your hand into it, all you feel is a caress. Water is not a solid wall, it will not stop you. But water always goes where it wants to go, and nothing in the end can stand against it. Water is patient." Arthur leans back at the bench and closes his eyes, letting the words going through his mind.

* * *

Merlin sees the big fountain and picks up his pace a bit. Coming closer and closer he sees someone already sitting on his favourite bench "_dammit_" he thinks. For some reason he keeps walking towards the fountain and sees that the person on the bench is Arthur Pendragon. "_oh goodness" _Merlin starts to panic slightly "_what shall I do, say hi or should I just walk past him like I haven't seen him. What if I do that and he sees me and thinks I'm being rude, well I'm sure he doesn't even recognize me._" And before Merlin knows it he's standing next to the bench, his shadow falling over Arthur. Merlin just stands there for five seconds looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Arthur says annoyed with his eyes still closed. Merlin startles. Arthur opens his eyes and squints them a little due to the bright sun. After his eyes adjusted to the light he can see the face of the man standing in front of him more clearly. His eyes fly open and sits up straight "Dr. Emrys?" he says with a creak in his voice. Merlin clearly still a bit startled swiftly says "please call me Merlin. May I?" hinting to the empty spot on the bench.

"Of course, be my guest." Arthur's palm of his hand just points to the empty spot.

Merlin gives a tiny smile and sits down in the opposite corner of the bench, on perfect eyelevel with Arthur.

"Soooo" Arthur starts "why were you sneaking up on me like that?"

"I wasn't, I swear! It's just, ugh this is going to sound really stupid, but this bench is my favourite bench of the whole park. I just automatically walk towards it whenever I'm here."

"It's not stupid, Merlin."

There's an awkward silence. Merlin is shoving his foot back and forth in the sand and looks around, the first thing that caught his eye was the black with yellow motorcycle. "Yours?" he says while pointing his head in the direction of the motorcycle.

"She is." Arthur answered. "Now _this_ might sound stupid, but she's my baby."

Merlin glanced at the motorcycle again "so you're motorcycle is a girl, well _SHE _is really cute."

Arthur snorted at this "you're right it _does_ sound stupid, but she'll probably be the only girl in my life who I'll ever love." the last bit slipped out, before Arthur could realize what he just said. Merlin didn't know if this was just a confirmation of his earlier assumption, or just some mocking. He couldn't make anything out of it.

Arthur soon realized his slip up and cleared his throat, his head turned slightly red. Arthur hasn't told anyone yet that was gay, well except his best friend Leon, and he surprisingly took it really well. Heck their friendship became even stronger after the big secret was out, it felt like Arthur could breathe again.

Arthur only knew himself that he was gay for about a year. He hasn't told his dad yet. He kept telling himself that the right moment didn't occurred yet.

"_Concentrate Arthur!" _Arthur quickly turned his attention to Merlin again. "Don't you have to work today?"

"Nope, I had the day off. I needed to go to the dentist."  
"Ugh I hate the dentist" Arthur said.

"Me too!" Merlin said with a squeaky voice. "Especially when they are going to use the wa..."

"The water!" Arthur finished Merlin's sentence.

"Exactly! I'm glad we have that in common." Merlin laughed while pushing his shoulder against Arthur's.

"Haha, yeah." Arthur shifts uncomfortably in his spot. He didn't know for sure if Merlin was gay and if he was, was he giving him signals?

"How's your father doing?" Merlin asks to break the silence.

"He's doing.. okay?" –_why am I asking this?_ "I mean he was fine until those pills you gave him stopped working. He was his old self again, blaming me for everything. So I got on my motorcycle and started driving and winded up here."

"Ahhh, I see." Merlin said. "He wasn't in too much pain I hope? If so you know you could've called me" The worry on his face was clearly visible.

"No. Well I don't think so. He would call me if he needed help, and he hasn't called yet so I guess your magic pills are working."

"Haha, I'm don't think it's magic. I'm not _THAT_ Merlin" Merlin threw his head back laughing.

Arthur smirked. "I'm sorry if it sounds rude, but I just _have_ to ask this. Who came up with the name?"

"How do I get rid of it, is a better question" Merlin laughed. "Well my mother was really into medieval stories, especially the Arthurian legend. Then me and my twin sister came along and it didn't took her really long to name us Merlin and Morgana. I still can't believe she ACTUALLY named us like that!" Merlin kept laughing, he thought it was always an amusing story to tell.

"Wait, what… twin sister? So you're a twin?"

"Yes captain obvious. I'm the younger one if you must know, but just by 2 minutes and 19 seconds!" Merlin says in his defence. "She always thinks she's the better one, just because she's a couple of minutes older."

"Awww" Arthur lays his hand on Merlin's knee. Merlin feels a tingle going through his whole body and is a bit surprised by this. He jumps up from his seat. "I really should get going Arthur, it was nice to see you again. Tell your father I said hi." Merlin quickly passes Arthur.

Arthur still is trying to wrap his head on what just happened. "Wait, where do you have to go? At least let me give you a ride."  
Merlin turns around "just to the supermarket. It's not far, a 15 minute walk perhaps"

"Please, I insist." Arthur gets up his feet and walks towards his motorcycle and getting an extra helmet out of the saddle pointing it to Merlin.

Merlin just looks from Arthur to the motorcycle, to Arthur again. He bites his lip and is fidgeting with his hands. "_he is a professional motorcyclist, I'm sure he knows what he's doing._"

After a moment of consideration Merlin accepts the offer and walks toward Arthur and the motorcycle. "But if you try any stunts, I will never look at you again, you hear Pendragon! Just drive the normal speed and no tricks!"

"Aye aye sir!" Arthur salutes.

"It's not funny! I mean it!" Merlin has seen enough people in the hospital who had become injured in motorcycle accidents.

"Okay okay, I promise." Arthur puts the helmet on Merlin's head and slides his hands towards his neck to fasten the buckle. Their faces are really close now, their eyes locking. Arthur's breathing becomes heavier. He takes a step back. "There, all done." He puts his own helmet on and takes a seat on his motorcycle.

Arthur looks at Merlin. "Well... are you coming, or will you just stand there the whole day with a helmet on your head?" Arthur asks mockingly.

Merlin just let out a "pfff" and takes a seat behind Arthur. Their bodies awkwardly close. Merlin looks at his hands not knowing where to place them, Arthur notices this. "You can just wrap your arms around me." He's smirking like crazy, it's a good thing he has his helmet on so Merlin can't see.

"Umh... okay" Merlin nervously says. With a little hesitation he wraps his arms around Arthur's torso. Merlin feels Arthur's six-pack through the thin t-shirt that Arthur is wearing. Merlin is leaning against Arthur, now their bodies are really touching. Arthur can feel Merlin's heart beating. It's beating fast!

"Are you ready?" Arthur asks.

"Hmm-m. Ready as I'll ever be" Merlin answers a little nervous.

Arthur takes a deep breath, tilts his head from right to left to right, like he always does before he takes off.

The engine's roaring and wind passing them with great speed. Merlin is enjoying this, the feeling is great, or maybe it's Arthur who gives him this feeling. He doesn't know what to feel, he doesn't know what to think. He let his head rest against Arthur's back. Wind still passing them. Arthur quickly glances back towards Merlin and is smiling.

Within 5 minutes they are in front of the supermarket and Merlin gets off the motorcycle and takes off his helmet. "Great, now I have helmet hair" Merlin looks up to his hair.

Arthur takes off his helmet and lets out a laugh. He ruffles Merlin's hair. "There. Never better."

"Hey, no one can touch my hair but me!"

"Is that so?" Arthur just ruffles Merlin's hair again. "It's not that bad, it hardly even moved."  
Merlin is looking in the window of the supermarket until he catches his reflection and makes his hair the way it was again.

"Is my lord ready with his hair?" Arthur is just about to get off his motorcycle, but then his phone starts beeping, it's a text message. He looks at the screen and 'Father' appears on the screen. The message just says 'Come home'.

"I'm really sorry Merlin, but I have to go. It's my father, he's asking me to come home. Are you sure you can manage from here?"  
"I'll try." Merlin says sarcastically. "Just go and see what your father wants. He might be in pain"

"You're right, I probably should check on him. It was really great to see you Merlin" Arthur adds with a shy smile.

Arthur puts his helmet on again, waves –_although not really a wave, more a hand motion from right to left_- and takes off. Merlin just looks at Arthur getting further away from him. Again!


	3. A Mistake Can Happen To Anyone

Here's chapter number 3. I wanted to get this up earlier, but I was really busy, taking care about school stuff before winter break started. However to make it up to you, here is a bit longer chapter :) Things are getting serious now.

And please don't kill me for what happens in this chapter, everything will be fine between Arthur and Merlin, I promise! :D

Please review :)

_English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you see some, please tell me :)_

**Name:** _A Race To Love, Chapter 3_

**Fandom:** _BBC Merlin_

**Writer:** _Utsaah_

**Warnings: **_sexual content, slash, can contain language that people may find offensive._

**Date this chapter is uploaded:**_23 December 2012_

* * *

Arthur drives up the driveway of the Pendragon mansion again. He can't resist the temptation and does a little wheelie.

The garage door automatically opens, when he's in a 5 meter radius of it. When Arthur parks his beloved motorcycle and covers it up with the protection cover, he walks into the house seeing his father sitting on the couch and his face has a better expression than when he left the house earlier.

"Feeling better I see, so why did I needed to come home?" Arthur asks. There is a small pause before Uther starts

"You need to help me, I need a bath" Uther says, not a single muscle moving in his face. Arthur looks at him with great shock and big eyes. "Wh.. ba.. What?!" He lets out his confusion, not able to form a decent sentence.

Uther lets out a chuckle. "Arthur, it's so easy to make you look scared. Like I would ever ask you to do that."

Arthur lets out a sigh of relief. His father always had this strange kind of humour, well Uther called it humour, and these pills he's taking don't make his father any funnier.

"Okay and now serious?" Arthur asks agitated.

"Well, there's someone to see you."

_-Who could it be?"_ Arthur narrows down the possibilities, but doesn't have a clue whatsoever. At that time the door opens and Leon is standing on the threshold.

"Leon!" Arthur's face is full of glee. "I wasn't expecting you until Friday, why are you here?"  
"Arthur mate" Leon walks towards Arthur for one of their manly hugs, Leon pats Arthur two times on the back while doing so. "I was already finished with the stuff in the Netherlands, so I took a flight earlier."

"That's great! So you're here to fill us in?" Arthur asks, but already knows the answer. Leon was his best friend, but also his manager. Leon would go to the circuit Arthur is supposed to race on and see to it that it meets all the Pendragons requirements. Then he would come back again and reports everything to the Arthur and Uther.

"Shall we go to my office then?" Uther said firmly as he stood up. Arthur and Leon followed.

* * *

Merlin slumbered through the supermarket. His arms felt heavy as did his eyelids, he could barely walk anymore. God he was tired, so tired. He managed to collect all the items on his grocery list, but he had to get a new phone later. He was just too tired. _"Damn you double shifts!" _Merlin cursed in his head. After the checkout, he quickly walked towards his apartment. It was not too far from his house, about 6 minutes Merlin reckoned. "_I wish Arthur was here to give me a lift."_ Merlin grinned when he thinks back at the ride and then keeps dragging himself towards his home, he felt like he would collapse any second now. Luckily he found himself already standing in front of the steps that lead to the main entrance of his apartment building. There were only five steps, but it felt like the Mount Everest. When inside he pushed the 'Up' button of the lift and waited. It was just Merlin's luck that the lift was already on the main floor, he pushed number 6 and the doors closed. The lift had this great mirror in it and Merlin saw the dark circles starting to form around his eyes. After a deep sigh he fiddles into his pockets in search of his keys. He really should put a keychain or something on it, so he could find his keys faster. "_Ahh, there it is._" Merlin pulls out the single key from his pocket.

Just before the doors closed completely, a man's foot appeared and so the doors opened again. Merlin just saw 2 legs 2 arms and 3 boxes. The man's upper body was completely hidden behind the boxes. Merlin takes a step to the left to dodge the boxes while the man enters and turns in the small confided space. "Could you please press number 8?" The man asked. Merlin could see the man his profile, now he's standing next to him. The man had luscious brown wavy hair, he was a bit shorter than Merlin, but had twice as many muscles as himself. The man had also some kind of necklace around his neck. Merlin realises that he's staring and quickly presses 8, the doors of the lift close again. "I'm Gwaine" the man suddenly says, giving Merlin a kindly smile. "I just moved in here."

"I'm Merlin." Merlin replies. Unable to shake hands with this Gwaine, Merlin just decides to wave a little until he realises how stupid he looks when he's catching his reflection in the mirror and quickly lowers his hand. Gwaine grins to the sight. "Nice to meet you Merlin."  
"Likewise."

The lift _bings_ and the doors open when it arrives at the sixth floor. Merlin looks up to see which number is indicated. "This is me." He starts to walk forward. "I hope you'll enjoy staying here Gwaine." He says while he's outside the lift.  
"Thanks, I'm sure I will." He faintly hears Gwaine saying, just before the doors close completely.

The L-shaped hallway looks like there is no end to it. Finally Merlin reaches the door with number 626 on it, already having his key in his hand he's quick to let himself in. Merlin only puts the groceries that need to be cold in the refrigerator and let the other groceries on the worktop, he'll clear those up later. He is just eager to be in his bed, seeing that he needs to work the next morning. Merlin makes his way to his bedroom, almost tripping on some shoe that's randomly lying in the hallway. He kicks it to the side and finally reaches his bedroom. The blinds are halfway open and sunlight is streaming in, Merlin just grumbles as he lets them fully down. The room is pitch black now. This time Merlin manages to take of his clothes and then slips under the covers.

* * *

The meeting with Leon was a good one. There weren't any big problems with the circuit, at least none that couldn't be fixed before Arthur is ready to race on it.

Leon showed them the list with his components. Arthur just had eye for one name. Gwaine Lotsson. Ugh, he hated the man with all his heart and that's not all Gwaine even tried to let him crash in the last championship. Gwaine pushed with his motorcycle against the rear wheel of Arthur's motorcycle, almost resulting in him crashing. It was a good thing Arthur kept his head cool and that he gave a little extra gas and so drove further away from Gwaine. After the race he'd confronted Gwaine and gave him a black eye. Arthur's body shook by the anger that he felt at that moment, Leon and his father were needed to take Arthur away and cool him down. Gwaine swore to Arthur that he would get back at him, that HE would pay. Arthur just laughed at that lousy statement. "You just try." He said before Leon and his father took him to his pit box in the pit lane**.**

When the meeting had finished and Uther retired to his bedroom. Leon stayed for a beer with Arthur.

"So, I'm giving a party this Saturday. I'd love for you to come too, most of the riders will be there."  
"Not Gwaine I hope!" Arthur rolled his eyes

"I don't know, I don't think so. He's probably too busy polishing his ego" Leon laughingly replied. "I've also invited some men Arthur, it's time you'll start dating again. It's been a year."

Arthur sighs deeply. "Leon seriously? You just didn't organize this party to make it some kind of blind date show for me, did you?"  
"Well I can't say that's entirely false." Leon teased.

"What will I ever do with you?" Arthur smirks before he continues "fine, fine. I'll come. But when I don't like it, I'm so out of there!"

"I know you, you will stay until the end and you will love it! Unless you do find an amazing guy at my so well organized party and leave the party earlier to do… well I don't even wanna know" Leon laughed out loud while Arthur was starting to blush.

He quickly changes the subject "another beer?" he asked, not waiting for an answer he just walks straight to the kitchen.

After quite some beers, Arthur lost count on how many, he felt the effects of the alcohol in his body and offered Leon to stay in one of the guestrooms, seeing that they both were unfit to drive. They both retired soon after.

* * *

_*Beep, beep, beep*_

'Ugh, shut up!" Merlin slammed his hand on his alarm clock. "Who's brilliant idea was it to invent different shifts anyway!" knowing he could debate all he want, he still had to get himself ready for work. The clock in the kitchen said it was 7:12 am. Luckily the hospital isn't that far and a bit of morning exercise will do him good. He yawned and stretched his arms above his hand and standing on his toes, it felt good.

After putting in some sandwiches and fruit in his bag he makes his way to the lift. The hallway was lit by orange lights that started to make Merlin sleepy. Pressing the down button he just waited and waited until the lift finally came to stop at the sixth floor, the doors opened and the same man he saw this morning was in the lift. He didn't noticed that he was holding a laundry basket.

"Ahh, Merlin was it right?" The man had a really adorable smile.  
"Yes it is. Gwaine was it?"

"You got it! So where are you off too on this time of the day?"  
"Work." Nothing more left his mouth, he didn't want to bore the guy.

"What kind of job do you have?"  
"I'm a doctor, well I'm school to become one."  
Gwaine whistles "Well say no more, my father was one too."  
"Really?" Merlin starts to smile. _Finally someone who understands me_. "So where are you off too?" Merlin continued, he still didn't notice the laundry basket.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gwaine says mockingly, holding the basket in front of Merlin.

Merlin lets out a laugh. "Oooh, I see. But this early?"

"Well yeah I was busy with moving in remember, and I just wanted to get these clean." Merlin saw some shirts and jeans and dirty socks, it reminded him of Arthur's clothes.

The doors of the lift opened. "Well, have fun with the laundry."

And with that being said Merlin walks out of the building, he really should get a move on now, he's almost late. And after work he will finally buy a new phone.

* * *

It's already well past noon when Arthur finally wakes up. Yawning he stretches and sees the sunlight streaming in from his windows. He needs to get up and do something productive, at least he doesn't have a hangover. Always a plus. He decides to stay in bed a little bit longer, it's just such a comfy bed. It might not be as big as his father's but boy it is most comfy!

Arthur grabs his phone and sees that there's a message from Leon saying that he and his father are already at Pendragon circuit and that he should stop by later to have some training and if he wants to pick up his dad's repaired phone at the store. Arthur rolls his eyes. He always has to do those damn little errands for his father, but he clearly doesn't have a choice if he wants to keep Uther happy.

Reluctantly he gets out of his bed and looks for some clothes to wear and before he knows it he's already on his bike on his way to the phone store. The wind is a nice extra seeing that it's bloody hot today.

* * *

"And that's another day finished" Merlin smilingly says to Gwen as he walks by her at the front desk, while also struggling to get his coat on. He looks at the troubling sleeve with great discomfort, flapping it up and down before he finally manages to get his arm through. "See ya."

"See ya Merlin" she kindly replies.

Merlin bursts of energy today, not only did that morning powerwalk did some good too him, also the newly added espresso function in the coffee machine next to Merlin's office has done its work. He contemplates if he should go through the park or straight to the phone store. He decides to do the latter first.

Merlin is a few feet of the store before he grabs the little piece of paper he also had in his pocket yesterday, to see if he has to do more stuff. Highly concentrated he walks straight past the black and yellow motorcycle. He quickly glances up to see where the entrance is before he looks back at the paper. He enters the store with his head still bowed down and bumps into a person and falls back on his ass. "owww!" he whines, gently rubbing his bottom. He quickly glares to the person who he bumped up to and to his delight and shame it's Arthur Pendragon. He feels his cheekbones turn red.

Arthur cocks his head looking at Merlin before holding out his arm to help the unfortunate young man up. "I know most men fall for me, but you don't have to take it this literally Merlin."

"_There it is again, another I-like-men reference. I have to know what his M.O. is_" Merlin gets hold of the outstretched arm and lifts himself up. "Thanks"

"You're welcome... but uhm, this is the third time we meet in three days, are you sure you're not a stalker?" Arthur cocks his eyebrow.

Merlin just looks at him. "For your information Pen-dra-gon, it just happen that I had to go here."

Arthur pouts his lips and just nods his head "if you say so. So here to buy a phone then?"

"No, a horse." Merlin says rolling his eyes. "Of course a phone, but I seriously have no clue what kind of. I'm really bad when it comes with this kind of stuff."

"Well fear no more, I'm an expert in this, _stuff_, is it for your work?"

"No, well I already use my previous phone for work, and now I'm looking for one to use for private."

Arthur smirks "well I could keep a whole speech about all kinds of phones, but I would just recommend the iPhone. It's the best so far." He caught Merlin staring at him, but with a look he never experienced before. He can't quite put his finger on it what it is what makes the stare so special. Could it be… _-no it couldn't be, but maybe?"_ Arthur's head spins. _-It can't be the look of love, how could it be?"_ A deep sigh escapes his mouth. He heard about the so called look of love, but he really doesn't know. He never ever experienced love between two men, let alone see the love.

"...Arthur?" Merlin's voice drifts Arthur back to the present, he was totally caught up in his mind.

"Hmm, yeah. Sorry." Arthur replies by the lack of better words.

"I think I'll take that iPhone than" Merlin adds with a smile.

Not even 10 minutes later Arthur and Merlin are outside with the store. Merlin's holding the plastic bag from the store containing his brand new phone. Arthur mainly did the word with what kind of contract he should take. He certainly wasn't lying when he told that he was an expert, he had everything taken care off in less than 10 minutes, it would've taken Merlin certainly more than half an hour to decide how much MB or GB of internet he wants. He doesn't even know what that even means!

"So let me see your new phone Emrys." Arthur has made a sneaky plan when he was in the store and wants to set it in motion.

Merlin gets the phone out of the box and holds it right in front of Arthur, who snatches it out of his hand. "Hey! Give it back!" Merlin says.

"In a minute my lord." He quickly goes to the address book and types in his number and saves it. "There, now you have a friend."

"Excuse you, but I have loads of friends." Merlin lies, basically his only friends are family members and Gwen and Will.

"Well, now you have one extra." Arthur gives him a goofy smile.

Merlin's heart gets faster with the second _ –I have Arthur's number! ON MY PHONE! when is it too early to call?_" all kinds off scenarios run through his head.

"Merlin it seems that we can't have a moment alone, but I really need to go again. I have to go to training. I'm really really sorry, but hey why don't you give me a call later?"

Merlin's trying to act nonchalant "hmmm, will see." But inside Merlin is already pressing the digits of Arthur's phone number.

"And there's one other thing." Arthur shifts uncomfortably in his place. "Well, uhm, there is this party a friend of mine is throwing this Saturday. Would you like to come? You don't have to come, but I thought you might like it, or not, whatever you like."  
Merlin is desperate to say yes, but knows he can't. "I'm sorry, I really am… but I already accepted an invite of my best friend to go to a party with him this Saturday. Maybe another time?" Merlin tries to faintly smile, but is unable to when he sees Arthur's face turn almost upside down from disappointment.

Arthur's eyes shift to the ground "oh no no, it's okay. I was just... uhm well yeah I better get going" Arthur quickly adds before finishing his sentence. He gets on his motorcycle and drives off towards the Pendragon Circuit.

Merlin feels miserable, this was his chance, and now it was probably his only chance. Why couldn't he just say yes, why, why why?!

* * *

When Merlin's home again his stomach is still twisted by the meeting with Arthur, earlier that afternoon. He really starts to like Arthur, why can't he just tell Arthur that. What is holding him back? He can't think straight anymore, he needs distraction and just like that he's walking towards the bar in the living room and starts with pouring in the Vodka, but after 3 glasses he just ditches the glass all together and puts the bottle to his mouth.

There is a knock on the door. Merlin wonders who it could be and sways his way towards the door. The alcohol already taking effect to his body. He swings the door open and sees his new neighbour. "Gwaaaaaiiiiine!" he says while spreading his arms wide open. Before Gwaine is able to say something, Merlin already interrupts him. "Come in, come in, always room for one more. Drink?" he hold the bottle under Gwaine's nose.

"Merlin mate, I didn't take you for a drinking type of guy. But the reason I came here was…"

"Shhhhh." Merlin puts his finger on Gwaine's lips. "Too much talking and too little drinking." He puts the bottle out again and this time Gwaine accepts.

In a short amount of time they are both hammered. They fall down on the couch and Merlin's head is resting on Gwaine's lap.  
"You know you have quite some muscles sir Gwaine" Merlin hiccups. "You know who else has muscles, I tell you who… a guy I like" Merlin traces Gwaine's cheekbones with his index finger. "I'm sure he doesn't see me that way though." Merlin sits up and lays his head on Gwaine's shoulder. "I just want love, is that too much to ask?" Merlin sighs.

There is a small pause before Gwaine turns to make eye contact with Merlin. "No Merlin, it isn't." He cups Merlin's head between his hands, their eyes lock. Gwaine gently leans forwards, their lips are just a couple inches apart, he leans even more forward and makes fully contact with Merlin's lips. Merlin is a bit surprised by all this, but isn't taking back. He leans even more forward forcing Gwaine to lie on his back, kissing him with no stop. Gwaine is pulling on Merlin's t-shirt until it's off his body, he let his fingers move over the pale skin, feeling all the ribs underneath Merlin's skin. Merlin moans and is kissing Gwaine's neck. His hands slip under Gwaine's t-shirt caressing his six-pack, his hands slide towards the front of Gwaine's breeches, slowly unbuttoning the button. He rolls up the t-shirt, forcing it to be taken off before he starts kissing the nape of his neck and sliding down to the breeches. Gwaine's back arches, taking in deep breaths. It's now Gwaine's turn to take control and heaves Merlin up onto his lap, Merlin's legs swing around his body clutching them securely. Gwaine stands up with Merlin still around his body and makes his way to the bedroom which he easily finds, seeing that his apartment has the same layout. He gently puts Merlin on the bed and lays himself next to him, they're both panting.

* * *

Merlin breathes in deeply, the sunlight that's streaming in woke him. He rubs his hands in his eyes until he has adjusted to the bright light. His head is pounding and with little to no memory of what happened last night he just lies there in bed thinking. He turns his head to his left and see that there's a glass of water, two aspirin and a little note on top of the night stand. Merlin reads the note, - _For your head, sorry I had to go to training. Gwaine._"

Merlin shoots up, probably not the best idea because the room is spinning. After seeing everything normal again he quickly takes the aspirin. – _What have I done, have I…?"_ Merlin starts to panic and quickly looks under the sheets, but he sees that he's still wearing his pants. An almost relieved sigh escapes Merlin's mouth. There are bits and pieces flowing back into his memory. He remembers Gwaine standing at his door after he started drinking because of… of Arthur. The thought of Arthur make Merlin calm down again. He remembers Gwaine kissing him and he kissing him back, but after that it's pretty much blank.

* * *

Arthur is back at the training circuit, yesterday's training was good, but not good enough according to his father. He needed to be better, to be faster. He was ready for today, for the track, for his bike. Everything felt right… well almost everything. Arthur was slightly disappointed that Merlin didn't call him yesterday. He hovered over the phone for almost his entire evening, waiting for a call that never came.

He was sitting on his motorcycle, ready to take off when he heard another motorcycle approaching. Arthur's blood begins to boil, he recognized that silver motorcycle from a mile distant. He angrily took off his helmet and got off his motorcycle "What is HE doing here!" Arthur yelled to his father.  
Uther started to walk up to Arthur and Gwaine just took off his helmet smiling in delight. When Uther is right in front of Arthur he starts to talk "Gwaine is switching from sponsors and is coming to training on this circuit for now." Arthur's nostrils become wide. "The hell he isn't!" Arthur almost can't control his body anymore. "That bastard isn't going anywhere close to me!"  
"Arthur, you don't give permission, I do! You will calm down and you will train with Gwaine, understood?!" Uther's tone of voice is firm and not one to negotiate with, Arthur knows this. Although Arthur's blood still boils he's just accepting his fate and gets back on the motorcycle, glaring an evil look towards Gwaine.

"Whenever you're ready princess" Gwaine says when putting his helmet on again and stands in start position, his eyes focussed on the red light. Arthur soon does the same.

_Green light_. Both Arthur as well as Gwaine are driving off with screeching tires, both wanting to take the first turn, both wanting to be first at the finish. Arthur is faster, he puts out his right knee and gently lets go of his throttle, bending to the right, almost horizontal through the turn. He takes speed again, glancing backwards really fast to see where Gwaine's at. He's close, almost too close. The battle continues, but Arthur's always that bit quicker, that bit smarter. He knows the track as the back of his hand, he knows where his advantages are.

They both arrive to the last turn, this is it. Gwaine is close again, he's at the rear wheel of Arthur's motorcycle. Arthur tries to get more speed, but he's unable too. His bike begins to shake, he tries to brake, he tries everything in his power, he can't. He's going to crash, he know he is. Suddenly he regains control and is just in time to stick his knee out and take the turn. It was close too close. Arthur wanted to finish as soon as he can. Gwaine's still behind him but is catching up. Arthur fully opens the throttle and finishes first with Gwaine close behind him. He won, it was just a training, but he won.

As soon as he crossed the finish line, Arthur got his bike to the garage and explained, more like yelled, everything to the mechanics before throwing a tantrum to his dad. Gwaine just smirked by the whole sight of it and made his way to his own garage.

**[[A.N. The next chapter will be about the party. Yayy :D  
Although there are still things left unsaid between Merlin and Gwaine… curious? Stay tuned ;) ]]**


	4. Party Time!

First of all... HAPPY 2013! (yeah yeah it has been 2 weeks, but who's counting ;) )

Second, I'm terribly sorry by how many weeks it has been, since I last updated! First reason is because the last week of 2012 and the first week of 2013 were busy like hell and then school started again, which was also crazy and the second reason was that I got sick (the flu or something :( ) and I still am, but I wanted to upload this chapter now, it's actually a part A if you want to call it like that. I hope part B will be uploaded fairly soon, it will be the continuation of the party.

I re-read the previous chapters that I wrote and I was annoyed by how long it takes before Arthur and Merlin are getting together. pfffff it has been 3 chapters so far! but fear no more, in this chapter Merlin and Arthur will find each other ^_^

And apparantly everyone is quite rich in my fic haha.

Don't forget to review :)

_English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you see some, please tell me :)_

**Name:** _A Race To Love, Chapter 4_

**Fandom:** _BBC Merlin_

**Writer:** _Utsaah_

**Warnings: **_can contain language that people may find offensive._

**Date this chapter is uploaded: **_13 January 2013_

* * *

Merlin is pacing back and forth in his living room, biting his thumbnail. What is he suppose to do, it has been three days since that encounter with Gwaine and he still couldn't let it go. He heard nothing from Gwaine since that day, should he go by and ask what the next step is, or will that be too pushy. "_What if Gwaine just thought it was a mistake, what if he doesn't like me, what if I'm not good enough_." Merlin sits on the couch, his head between his legs and his hands in his hair. "_It's so frustrating!_ _I'm not even sure if I feel something for Gwaine, I want Arthur but Arthur is not interested, at least I think!_" Merlin let out a small sob, he couldn't help it. He needs to see Arthur again, but how?

Then he reminds himself of the appointment that Uther has next Monday, Arthur might be there too.

"_Merlin, get a grip!_" he inhales deeply through his nose and counts to 10. "_Right. Now I have an hour before Will comes to pick me up for the party, I'll quickly get a shower, get dressed and enjoy the rest of my evening."_ Before Merlin leaves for the shower he quickly puts some feeding flakes in the fish tank "enjoy guys." He adds while walking away.

Still feeling miserable, he puts his head on the tile wall while hot streams of water are coming out of the showerhead landing on his shoulders. He slams his hand on the wall. "This will not ruin my evening. I won't let it!" Merlin leaves his thoughts aside and enjoys the hot water hugging his body.

Merlin has a quick shower and within 10 minutes he's already in his bedroom standing in front of his wardrobe, only wearing boxers so far, deciding what to wear. He takes out a buttoned shirt and some dark jeans when he suddenly hears the doorbell. Curiosity takes the better of him and slowly he walks towards the door. The doorbell rings again, and Merlin is looking through the peephole to see who's there. Merlin turns around fast, his hand flies to his hair and his body leaning to the door creating a soft thud. It's the person who he didn't expect at all. "_Gwaine!"_. He closes his eyes and hopes Gwaine will leave.

"Please Merlin, I know you're there, I can hear you. Please open the door, we need to talk." The desperation and sincerity of his voice makes Merlin weak and he slowly opens the door. Gwaine's lips slightly part, he sees Merlin only in his boxers. Hair still damped from the shower and he just stares at Merlin's toned body. He knew from that night that Merlin was slim, but he didn't noticed that Merlin was also muscular, although not that muscular as him, not even close, but Merlin still had some pretty impressive biceps. Gwaine had difficulty to keep standing still where he stood.

"I'll put on some clothes, you can come in if you want." Leaving the front door open, Merlin rushed to his bedroom and changes into the clothes he picked earlier. He hears that Gwaine shuts the door and makes his way to the living room. While his shirt is still half unbuttoned he quickly makes his way back to Gwaine and sits next to him on the big couch, which still reminds him of the night. Gwaine notices a single drop from Merlin's damp hair slowly sliding down over his torso. He gulps at the sight and traces the drop all the way down, until it disappears under the buttoned half of the shirt.

Before Gwaine gets the change to open his mouth, Merlin is already yelling at him, his hands waving in the air. "How could you just leave, and that note! Oh please, why didn't you just have the decency to stay and we could've talked about it. But nooooo someone had to go to _training_, whatever that may mean, and leaves me waking up alone with little memory of the night and let me in suspense for three days. Gwaine Why?!" Merlin's breathing fast, his frustration of the past three days comes out and Gwaine just stares. "Come one, _you_ wanted to talk. Don't just sit there and stare!"

"Merlin… I, uhm. I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place, you were drinking. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I'm sorry, I really am. And when I woke up that next morning, I panicked. I really like you, I know I don't know you that long, but I feel this connection between us. It's this feeling I can't explain it, I really wish I could, but I can't. I know I should've come sooner and not wait three days, but I really had no idea what to say, no idea how to make this right. Please Merlin believe me, I never meant to hurt you." He grabs Merlin's hand, looking into Merlin's beautiful blue eyes and a single tear leaves Gwaine's eye and he's struggling to keep the other tears in.

Merlin feeling sad for the man sitting next to him gets his free hand and lays it on top of Gwaine's hand, not breaking the eye contact. He's speechless for a bit.

"I'm sorry too Gwaine, I didn't know you felt like that about me. I'm so sorry for my outburst just now. I feel that I need some time again to be comfortable with this whole situation, but we might be able to get a fresh start, as friends?" Merlin gives him a sincere smile

"…with benefits?" Gwaine adds, but Merlin just looks at him with a stare that isn't positive.

"Okay, okay. Too soon to joke about it. Yes, I'd love that, a new start as friends." Gwaine said, returning a just as lovely smile.

Merlin laughed, but got interrupted by a phone call, the flashing screen told him that it was Will. "Sorry, I have to take this." He presses the green telephone symbol. "Will."

"Merlinnnnn, I just ring you up to say I'm at your building in give or take 15 minutes. I thought I'd play a bit modest, so I just took the Aston Martin instead of the Lamborghini." Merlin rolls his eyes at the phone once again. "Anyways, make sure that cock of yours is ready for tonight, I hear there are some pretty guys wandering around."

"WILL!" Merlin hisses through the phone, his face turning red when Gwaine looks at him. "I am not having this conversation with you now. See you in a bit." Merlin clears his throat when he puts his phone back in his pocket. "That was, uhm..."

"You're going somewhere?" Gwaine interrupts.

"Yeah, to some party from a friend of my friend. Leon was his name or something, he lives near the hills."

"No way!" Gwaine's face has a big smile on it. "That's where I'm going too!"

"Really? Well that's a coincidence! And uhm, if you're going anyway, you could ride with me and my friend Will if you want." Merlin shifting nervously at his spot, not knowing why he just suggested that.  
Gwaine sees that Merlin isn't a hundred percent certain of it. "No, no, it's fine. I'll just get my own car. You know what, I'll just meet you there. How's that?"

"Perfect." Merlin almost shouted it. "We don't want to feel weird again now don't we." He adds with a nervous laugh.

"No, that would be most unfortunate. Well see you in a bit then. I'll just wait in the front of the house, okay?" Gwaine says.

"That's fine. At least I have someone else to talk with then. My friend Will can be pretty weird sometimes but he's a good lad." Merlin walks Gwaine to the door.

Gwaine laughs "can't wait to meet the guy."

Merlin opens the door and just waits for Gwaine to leave.

When Gwaine walks by, he can't help himself and stops to places a little kiss on Merlin's cheek, he whispers in Merlin's ear "I just had to, so beautiful. Please don't be mad." And he walks away.

Merlin starts to blush "it's fine Gwaine" he says shyly and closes the door behind Gwaine and slides to the ground with his back leaning to the door. "_What's happening with me? The kiss was so sincere, so lovely. How will I be able to resist him tonight?_" Once again Merlin is a bit confused. "_Well it wouldn't be the most awful thing if he should start something with Gwaine, now is it. I mean he's kind, he's lovely, he has a damn great body and not the least unimportant, he's interested in me._" A faint smile appears on his face.

Merlin's phone beeps, he reaches in his pocket for his phone and sees it's Will who sent him a text; _I'm here, hurry up!_ Merlin stands up and catches his reflection in the mirror on the wall. He didn't do his hair yet, "_it looks horrible!_". He quickly replies to the text that it will take him five more minutes and gets a comb to sort the mess on his head out.

* * *

With his hair in place he makes his way to Will who's probably waiting in anticipation, if the four times he honked was anything to go by. Coming down the steps he sees the car Will has decided to pick tonight, an all-black Aston Martin Vantage. Merlin never ceases to be amazed by the cars Will drives, and this one is no exception.

"Is this your way of being modest Will?" Merlin mockingly says while fastening his seatbelt and Will is driving away with screeching tires, like he does every time Merlin is in the car with him, because Merlin hates when he does that.

"What? Not good Merls?"

Merlin looks terrified, grabbing hold of the handle and clutching it. "S-sure, it's fine. It's totally you." "But please slow down now." He says with shaky voice.

Will smirks and drives the normal speed again and Merlin starts to relax. Than he starts to slap Will on his left arm. "Ow! What you do that for?"

"You know what that's for, you little scofflaw." Merlin finally stops hitting Will. "Oh and before I forget, there is this guy Gwaine, who will be waiting for us at the party. I hope you don't mind."

Will almost crashed the car in surprise of Merlin saying that, but quickly regains control of the car again.

"Jesus Will!"

"I'm sorry Merls, I was just surprised to hear you have a date. Although, wait Gwaine… I hope that isn't that fucker who left you the next morning? Oh he will be sorry to ever be born, he will get some- Why the hell did you invited him?"

Merlin sighs and is almost regrets telling Will about that night. "Will, it's not like that. He explained why he did what he did. We're cool now, please be nice to him. And by the way, it's not a date, we're just friends. Just drop it okay!?"

Will is still being a bit agitated. "Merlin, you're my best friend. I just don't want to see you getting hurt, that's all."  
"I know." Merlin says looking out the window, and sees that they are driving towards the gate of Leon's mansion.

"Wow, this must be the most beautiful house I've ever seen!" Merlin says in astonishment when they drive up the driveway.

He hears Will clears his throat. "What about mine?" he teases.

"Yeah yeah yours is great too" he waves his hand up and down, eyes still glued at the house. "… Oh hey there's Gwaine." He sees Gwaine casually leaning arms crossed against his black Ferrari.

Will huffs. "That car is so last season."

"Ah shut it Will and just come to meet him and BE. NICE!" Merlin gives him an evil-ish glare.

Will walks towards the guy with luscious hair "Will's the name." he says really uninterested mimicking Gwaine's body language.

"Gwaine" he puts his hand into Will's and shakes it, Will quickly retrieves his hand.

"What the f-."

"Will…" Merlin says with a cautious tone.

Will looks at Merlin, his eyes don't look all too friendly. "Lets just go inside." Will replies and leads the way.

"What's up with him?" Gwaine nods Will's way.

"Nothing, he's just being Will. He'll come around soon enough."

"If you say so Merlin." Gwaine's hand gently brushes Merlin's hand and Merlin actually returns the favour. Gwaine is surprised by this sudden change of Merlin's mind, but is enjoying it nonetheless.

* * *

The party is already full in swing and Arthur is standing at one of the tables with Leon watching all the people, mostly men, walking around. "I still can't believe you've organized this _dating show_."

"It's not a dating show Arthur. Just think of it as a friendly gesture, and come on you never know what will come out of it." He brushes his shoulder against Arthur's.

"Well I still think it's stupid."

"Now come on, turn that frown upside down. The men don't want a sourpuss to look at and neither do I, so come on where is that smile of yours?"

Arthur feigns a big grin.

Leon rolls his eyes. "Hopeless." He sees the door opening and he recognizes Will and shortly after he sees the guy with black hair and blue eyes. Will sees Leon and starts coming his way, but the black haired guy keeps standing at the threshold looking into the hallway like he's waiting for someone.

Leon nudges Arthur who's staring into his glass with alcohol, but he doesn't look up. "Ah, here is that guy I was talking about earlier this week. You know the one I met on the airport, I told him about my awesome party which I was secretly organizing for my best friend, that's you, as a cover to be looking for potential partners for you." Leon gives a little wink towards Arthur who's still thinks that his glass is more fascinating than Leon's story. "He told me that he has a gay friend who happened to be single so I said he'd just bring him along as well and tadaa, it looks he did. Ah come on Arthur, just look at the guy, the one with black hair."

After a deep sigh, Arthur finally decides to glare up. His heart skips a beat. "No way." He whispers.  
"What's that Arthur?"  
"No way" he says it louder now and lays his hand on Leon's shoulder and turns to him. "Leon, I could kiss you right now! That's the doctor _I_ told _you_ about!" Arthur's eyes sparkle of the joy as he turns around again to look at Merlin.

"WHAT! No way. That's your dream doctor? How amazing!" Leon's looks at him with an approving look, "well I can see why you're attracted to him. If I were gay I'd tap that." Leon smirks slightly by the evil glare Arthur gives him, but Leon pushes his shoulder onto Arthur's, resulting that Arthur takes a step. "Well Arthur, stop fidgeting and start mingling with him."

At that moment Will arrives at the table Leon and Arthur are standing at. He shakes Leon's hand and clasps him on his arm. "So this is the infamous Arthur you organized this party for?" He turns towards Arthur and reaches out to shake hands, but Arthur is a bit too occupied by staring at Merlin.

"Arthur" Leon pokes him in his side.

"Oh sorry." He put his hand onto Will's "Arthur." He replies. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Just when he has taken a step he hears Will saying. "You won't believe who Merlin brought with him. He's such a dick."

Arthur is immediately on his guard and turns on his heel, taking a few steps so he's right in front of Will. "Who… who did he bring, do I know him?"

"Look for yourself." Will nods towards the corner where Merlin is now standing with his accompanist. The guy is leaning a bit too close to Merlin for Arthur's taste, whispering stuff into his ear that make Merlin laugh out loud with his head thrown back.

Arthur doesn't need to see the face of the man to know who it is. "Gwaine" he gritted through his teeth.

"Oh dear lord in heaven, here we go again." Will hears Leon saying. "Arthur-" but before he could finish his sentence Arthur is already on his way.

Leon is quick to follow and pulls Arthur back at his arm, turning him around. "Arthur, don't. Just don't. Just come back at our table. Don't let Gwaine get this satisfaction of seeing you winding yourself up, it's probably his intention all along."

Arthur jerked his arm free of Leon's hold but thought about what Leon said for a second. He glanced towards Merlin who still enjoyed himself very much with Gwaine and didn't even notice Arthur. What would Merlin think of him when he just gets in a fight with Gwaine, that wouldn't give the most impressive impression now would it? He dropped his head and took a deep sigh before turning to face Leon. They both walked back to the table where Will still stood and a face full of misunderstanding.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't you know who that is? And what the hell is he doing with Merlin. He has to stay away from Merlin, or I'll make him stay away from him!" growled Arthur

"I don't really know him, well his name is Gwaine and he lives in the same building as Merlin."

"What, he lives at -Oh well that's just the fucking cherry on top of this fucking cake" Arthur throws his hands up in desperation.

"Ermh, I'm still lost. I know Gwaine is a dick for the five minutes I now know him, but what has he done to you?"

Arthur's about to give Will a whole tantrum about Gwaine but just in time Leon intervenes. "Let me." Leon explains how Gwaine and Arthur are both professional motorcyclist and tells him all the stuff Gwaine had pulled on Arthur the last few years and specifically the last thing he did on the last championship.

"Is he out of his mind! What kind of psychopath is this bastard!?" Will exclaimed and drew some attention of some of the people who stood close by.

"I couldn't agree more with you" A snigger escaped Arthur's mouth.

Suddenly Will is staring at Arthur his head tilting from the left to the right, up and down, biting his under lip in the process. He looks like he's recalling something.

"Are you... Okay?"

"Well" Will tapped his fingers on his mouth. "First let me ask this. How exactly do _you_ know Merlin?"

"Oh, uhm well you see my father had to go to the hospital because of a painful shoulder and Merlin was the attending doctor and I met him when I picked up my father to drive him back home, and the other day I saw him in the park and we talked on his, what it seems, favourite bench and then I gave him a li-"

"Lift on your motorcycle! Will finished with glee. "Well be damned, you are mystery man!"

"Excuse me, who am I?"

"Mystery man, or well that's how I call him. Merlin hasn't shut up about a guy he met this week, but for the life of him he wouldn't give him his name. I tried _everything_ even touching his neck! He always succumbs when someone touches his neck, but nope, not this time." Will mockingly shakes his head. "Oh wait, he also said something that the guy he met wasn't gay, but it _has _to be you. Who else could it be, certainly not Gwaine." He pulls a disgusted face. "Oh wait wait wait, I know how I can be sure. What's the colour of your motorcycle?

Arthur a bit shocked and confused by this wave of information. "Erm. Black, with yellow stripes."

Will squaks, "it is you! Oh please go to him… and don't forget to mention your gay, it will probably speed up the process." He slaps Arthur on his butt where Arthur blushes at. "Oh don't get exited pretty boy, I don't play on your team. But seriously you _have _to talk to him, call it destiny for all I care. I'll take care of the Gwaine issue, just give me five minutes." And with that being said, he walks away towards Merlin and Gwaine.

"Okay, what the hell did just happened?" Arthur turns to Leon with big eyes and confusion written all over his face, Leon chuckles at the sight, "well it seems that you'll talk to your prince charming now, _pretty boy_." As he points towards the spot where Merlin, Gwaine and Will are standing and where Will suddenly almost drags Gwaine away to the other side of the room with protesting of Merlin, but Will won't have any of it.

"You can do it Arthur. I know you can." And mimics Will's earlier move, by slapping him on his butt "_pretty boy._"

"Stop saying pretty boy for crying out loud" he tried saying it serious, but it all came out with the biggest smile. After taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders and made his way for the second time tonight towards Merlin.

_-Two more steps, almost there_" Arthur's hands are feeling all sweaty and his breathing become more rapid. Merlin is right in front of him, but Merlin doesn't notices him because he's looking down, staring in his cup.

"Hi."

Merlin startles and his head jerks up, "Arthur!" it's coming out a bit too squeaky. He quickly coughs and clears his throat, trying to cover up his exclamation "I mean, what are you doing _here_?"

Arthur laughs, "well this party is kinda organized for me, so it seems fitting that I would be attending. My best friend Leon over there" he points towards Leon who casually waves back, "decided that it was time to find myself a guy again, since it has been, pfff about a year since I had a relationship or so."

Merlin's mouth gapes open.  
"Something wrong Merlin?" He asks, with a slight sarcasm in his voice. He knows exactly the look that's on Merlin's face. It's a look that many persons have given him the past year. The look of realisation that he, Arthur, was gay, but there's also a slight sign of relief and happiness on his face. Like it's the best news he ever heard.

Merlin casually shrugs. "No no, nothing wrong. It's just erm how to say this nice. Well I didn't knew you were gay, that's all."

"That's all?" hard to keep in the chuckle, Arthur laughs out loud now. "Well thanks for the support mate." Clapping him on the arm and leaving his hand there.

Merlin looks down at the hand on his arm, he starts to blush. Arthur steps closer, his hand sliding down on Merlin's arm until it reaches Merlin's hand and entwines their fingers together. He looks deep into Merlin's eyes and Merlin does the same, he forgets his surrounding and at that moment it's just him and Arthur. Finally! is he dreaming?

Arthur leans forward whispering in his ear, "are you sure?" Merlin nods, "you have no idea how much I want this."

There appears a smile in the right corner of Arthur's mouth and he starts pressing kisses on Merlin's cheekbone and is slowly working his way to his mouth but stops just before pressing one on his mouth, "not here."

**A.N. So Merlin and Arthur finally together, but will Gwaine give Merlin up so easily? What do you think?  
Stay tuned and find out ;)**


	5. Love Can Hurt

Here's the 5th chapter. We're still at the party, but things don't go as Arthur planned it to be. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy.

I'll keep my chapters a bit shorter from now on, so I'll (probably) upload faster. However I do have exams next week, so that will have my priority for now, but after next week I'll upload more regular :)

Special thank to kenya1234, PhantomTrancyVongola, Merthurfan1, Samerys707 for their reviews, I really enjoy reading them and gets me going to write more :)

**Name:** _A Race To Love Chapter 5_

**Fandom:** _BBC Merlin_

**Writer:** _Utsaah_

**Warnings: **_S__lash, language that people might find offensive, injury._

_**Date this chapter is uploaded:** 19 January 2013_

* * *

"So why are you here with _him_? Are you two dating?" Arthur's disgusted face points towards the corner of the room where Will and Gwaine are standing. Will trying to keep Gwaine's back towards them.

"Dating?" a light squeak comes from Merlin "no no, nothing like that. Well there was this one time-" Merlin quickly drifts of "no, he's just someone from my apartment building."

Arthur looks really judgmental at Merlin repeating his one sentence "one time, what?"

Merlin knew he shouldn't even brought it up, but it just flap out, like usually he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He starts to let his head hang down. "Never mind, it's not the time. I'm with you know."

"No Merlin, you're not coming out of this so easily. What has he done?"

A deep sigh leaves Merlin's mouth "I really don't want to talk about this now Arthur."

"Too bad, you'll have to."

"Fine," Merlin takes in a breath "to make a long story short, I was drunk, then Gwaine, that's his name, showed up at my door, we made out and the next morning he was gone and left a note, and-"  
Arthur doesn't let Merlin finish, "that bastard did what!" hands flying up in frustration and then settle onto Merlin's shoulders. "He will not hurt you anymore Merlin, I make sure of that."

"But Arthur, just listen to me. I reall-"

Arthur also doesn't let Merlin finish his sentence this time and pulls him into a hug.

* * *

"…and that's why Merlin doesn't like the color green" Gwaine sighs and put his hand through his hair.  
"Will, that was a wonderful trip to memory lane, but why the actual fuck would I care about why Merlin doesn't like the color green?"

"Oh excuse me" Will throws his hands up in defense, "I'd just thought you wanted, no needed to know. Merlin is very picky when it comes to colors, true story, he can rant on and on and on and on and on about it. You can ask him yourself later."

"Or I'll ask him now" Gwaine says with a determent voice and turns around, but Will quickly spins him back round "NO!"  
"No?"

Will is desperate to keep the man's attention. He peeks just around Gwaine to see that Arthur and Merlin are entwined in an intimate moment, he has to come up with something and fast. "I mean, no you haven't heard about the color beige yet!"

"Will I really don't care, now let go of me!" Gwaine turns around again and now sees Arthur standing with Merlin, his arms around Merlin's neck and now he's the one whispering sweet little words into Merlin's ear. Gwaine's hands form into fists and marches his way towards the couple. Will is still desperately trying to get hold of Gwaine, but Gwaine's rage overpowers him, throwing Will onto the floor. Will pleadingly looks towards Leon who catches his gaze and looks at Gwaine who looks angry. He knows he has to act quick, but to whom should he go to, should he try to stop Gwaine or make his way towards Arthur and warn him instead. He decided the latter seems a better option, seeing that Gwaine is already so close to him, but still not close enough.

As fast as he can he makes his way to Arthur, who fortunately is close by. "Arthur, Arthur" he taps the man fast on his shoulder. He gets little to no response back. "Arthur seriously? You're just going to ignore me?" Leon's voice sounds a bit agitated and then he nonchalant adds, "oh well, then I guess you don't wanna know about Gwaine heading your way as we speak and let me tell you, he's not happy."

Arthur is immediately on his guard and turns around to where Will and Gwaine stood just a minute ago. He sees Will scrambling up at his feet again, dusting of imaginary dust of his pants and then his eye catches the not so friendly looking man who's coming right his way.

"Pen-dra-gon!" Gwaine is standing in front of his face now, his fists still clenched tightly at his thighs.

Arthur tries to look as calm as possible, not letting Gwaine know he's agitated by his presence. "Lotsson, didn't know you'd care to come to this party. Aren't you always too busy with that ego of yours?"

Merlin stands by and watches the two men argue. He has no idea what's going on whatsoever, he just sees that this situation will be a huge catastrophe if he doesn't act fast, he knows that much. He quickly parts the two men by standing in-between them, his left hand on Arthur's chest and his right one on Gwaine's. "What the hell is going on here?!" he demands.

Both men glance down at the hand at their chest and then look up to make eye contact with Merlin, Merlin's head just switches between Arthur and Gwaine, not knowing where to focus on. He tries again, "what's the meaning of all this, do you know each other?"

Gwaine's the first to begin. "Yes, I know him very well." And steps closer, pushing Merlin back a little.

Arthur reacts by throwing a punch, which lands on Gwaine's nose and then gets pulled back by Leon. It takes all of Leon's strength to keep Arthur in check and he knows he will not be able to hold him for long.

Merlin gasps his hands fly to his mouth, his eyes turn big. Gwaine's is bending forward and he brings his hand to his nose, when he pulls his hand back he sees his hand is covered in blood.

The music stops and more people are forming a circle around the men.

"Oh now don't be like this." Gwaine says and steps forward.

"Just give up already Gwaine," Arthur replies and he grabs Gwaine's wrist and twist it so it's behind his back, but Gwaine still doesn't give up, he in his turn moves his body that way that he can release himself out of Arthur's hold and jumps right on top of Arthur. Pinning him on the floor. Will and Leon are already pulling him of Arthur, dragging him back but Gwaine really won't give up this fast. Arthur stands up and is walking towards Gwaine again. He also doesn't want to give up the fight this easily.

More and more people forming at the _event_ that's playing in the middle of the party, but the two men who are fighting aren't even paying attention to all the people around them. They have only eye for each other, but they are kept seperated by people who hold the two apart. They're now starting to shouting at each other.

"You are not worth the air you breathe!" Arthur shouts.

Gwaine huffs. "You weren't like this before!"

Arthur releases himself from the hold. Anger starting to take over his senses. He can't think rationally.

Gwaine lets himself caught up in the moment and gives Arthur a blow to the face. Arthur is a little dizzy by the impact, but just shakes his head and is ready to start his fight with Gwaine again. Just when Gwaine is swinging his arm towards Arthur again, Merlin jumps in between and receives the full blow to his left cheekbone. He exclaims a sigh "dammit that hurt!" and his eyes starts to water and subsequently began to blur and the only thing that he sees are black spots appearing in his sight and then black all the way. His knees buckle and he's falling backwards, but Arthur is quick to catch him and gently lays him down on the floor. "Merlin…. MERLIN!" he screams, gently slapping him on the cheek trying to wake him.

Gwaine's eyes turn big after the realization what he was trying to do to the man he still wants and tries to make his way to Arthur, but Leon, Will and another guy are on him and escort him out. "Party's over guys." Leon screams and most people follow him out of the house, just a small group stays behind, trying to wake Merlin up and running to the kitchen to get ice.

"Merlin…. Merlin open your eyes, oh god. MERLIN!" Arthur shakes his body, but doesn't get a response. Then there is a dark man kneeling besides him "Merlin, come on buddy, wake up." The man also gently slaps him on the cheek.

Arthur is looking at the man in confusion and the dark man catches his gaze. "It's okay I'm a nurse, I work together with Merlin in the hospital. Elyan."

Arthur is visibly relieved and lets out a sigh. "Thank god, but why isn't he waking up?"

"I don't know yet, it was a nasty punch. Where is that ice?!"

"Here." A young woman who also was standing at the crowd hands him a towel with some ice cubes in it.

There's already forming a purple circle under Merlin's eye socket and Arthur tries one more time to wake Merlin up. "Merlin come on, you had your fun, now wake up" a rough shake makes Merlin moan and his eyelids flicker. Elyan puts the towel with ice on his bruise.

Merlin hisses by the coldness on his face and his eyelids fly open "what the hell!" and Arthur heaves a sigh of relief but helps Merlin to sit up.

"Woah!" Merlin stretches his arm like he wants to balance himself. "the room's spinning"

Arthur shoots a worried look to Elyan, but he assures him that it could be because he sat up too quick. Still not really sure he let Merlin's head rest his on his chest. Merlin can hear the fast beating of Arthur's heart and looks up. "wha' happen'-"

"Later" Arthur tells him.

Will enters the room again with lots of noise "Okay people move over, show's over… let the professionals do their work" he pushes the remaining people in the room out of the way and is followed by two paramedics. He sways a little too much on his feet, clearly the alcohol starts getting effect on his body. "Don't let me make you people, now sod off."

Merlin is barely conscious but keeps his head on Arthur's chest when the paramedics are kneeling besides him, he looks at them and vaguely recognizes them but he can't remember their names. A bright light shines in his eyes and he squeezes his eyes shut to filter the light. Arthur keeps holding on onto Merlin's hand, never letting it go.

After a couple of standard check-ups, with Elyan explaining everything the paramedics do to Arthur, Merlin is cleared from any serious injuries. "I would suggest to wake him every three hours, just to be safe that there isn't a concussion." One paramedic, who Arthur has now learned that his name is Peter, says to Elyan. He hands him some painkillers over and leaves again.

Merlin is now sitting on the couch with the towel still against his bruise.

Arthur plunges down at the couch next to Merlin. "You gave me quite the scare Merlin" his hand resting on Merlin's thigh. "Please don't do that again okay?

He looks at Arthur's bright blue eyes "hmpfh" and surveys the room to see who's there. He sees Leon, Elyan, Arthur and Will. Although Will has found himself a spot to lay himself down on, or well he's more like draped half over the couch. Merlin starts to chuckle at the sight of his friend. "owwww" he winces "probably not the best idea to laugh when your face hurts."

Arthur looks at the spot where Merlin started to laugh at and can't help himself to let out a chuckle himself and points the rest of the people towards the funny state of Will.

Leon kicks to Will's leg "Oi, what of it."

Will just grumbles and turns around, settling himself even better into the couch. "ugh, then just stay there then." Leon adds while putting a blanket over Will. "I think it's best to leave him here, but what about Merlin. I think he's better off in his own bed, but I am in no state to drive."

"Me neither." Elyan adds

"I am" Arthur says "I didn't had the chance to drink something with all that has been happening tonight. Merlin where do you live?" When he doesn't get an answer he looks down and sees that Merlin has fallen asleep to his shoulder. He smiles at the sight. "Elyan do you know Merlin's address?"

Elyan nods and gives him the address and Arthur fumbles in Merlin's jacket to see if there's a key. It takes a while but finally Arthur finds the single key and puts it in his own pocket. He can't think of another way to get Merlin to his car, so he picks him up really gracefully, one hand under his knees and one under his arms and leaving Merlin's head rest onto his shoulder and makes his way to his car. Leon holds the door open and Arthur trying to put Merlin as smooth as he can and without waking him into the car. His jacket acts as a pillow for Merlin, which he very much appreciates as he snuggles his head into it.

* * *

The radio has a song on and Arthur hums silently along with it. He turns the volume down in case Merlin wakes up at it. He rides for about 15 minutes before Merlin starts stirring more, indicating that he's waking up.

Arthur quickly glances to his side before keeping his eyes focused on the road again.

After some groans and moans Merlin finally is awake enough to take in his surroundings. He's certainly not in the house anymore and this certainly isn't Will's car. _Where is Will? And more importantly where is he?_ He feels his head hurt and tries to look around, he turns around and looks straight at Arthur. _Arthur?_ _What is Arthur doing here, why is he in his car?_ Merlin feels his face hurt and touches the sore spot on his face, just below his left eye and regrets it the minute he makes contact with the skin. He hisses.

"Don't touch, you'll make it worse. We're almost at your house." As he turns around the corner Merlin recognizes the street, it's the street he lives in.

Merlin is confused on how Arthur knows his way to his house "How did you know I live here?"

"Elyan told me."

"Elyan? Why would he-" but then Merlin starts to remember bits and pieces of the night. "Ohhh, never mind."

Arthur parks his car and gets out his side before rushing over to Merlin's side and wants to help him out the car.

"I don't need help Arthur, I can do this myself" he steps out of the car, but his knees are still a bit too weak and they buckle, but Arthur is right at his side to support him by putting Merlin's arm around his neck.

With concern Arthur is helping Merlin up the stairs and to the lift. "Don't be the hero Merlin, it doesn't suit you." He presses number 6 in the lift and waits until they reach the right floor. Arthur just hopes that they won't run into Gwaine at this moment, because he probably starts to beat him up again and this time he would finish the business. Merlin just nods his head and looks at the big mirror in the lift. The purple circle from before has now started to darken.

The door pings open and both men get out and make their way to Merlin's door. Arthur finally finds the door with 626 on it and fumbles in his pocket to find the single key. Inside Merlin points him to the direction of his bedroom. Arthur gently places Merlin onto his bed and makes the room even darker by closing the blinds. He knew that much about head wounds as he got them often when he crashed during races, that it will feel much better if the room is completely dark.

Making his way to Merlin to help him into bed he just thinks about the party before everything took a bad turn. "Some first date huh" Merlin has to chuckle by his statement, followed by a wince again. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't make you laugh."

" 'S fine" Merlin replies as he lies down and let his head sink into the pillow. He's almost immediately asleep.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me." But Arthur stays in the room until he's certain that Merlin is vast asleep and makes his way to the living room. He's quite impressed by the room, big windows, a big couch which looks quite comfortable now. He lays himself down and sets his alarm three hours later, so he's sure he doesn't sleep in and forget to wake Merlin.

The night passes peacefully. Arthur wakes Merlin every three hours and after Merlin got over the fact that Arthur, probably his love of his life, is in his bedroom, he answers some of the standard questions that Arthur asks, like his name, which day it is, etc.

Arthur every time just waits until Merlin's asleep again before pressing a kiss on his brow.

* * *

A high pitch squeak startles Arthur awake and results in him rolling off the couch on his butt. He looks at the source of the oh so high pitch sound and he can't believe his eyes, the woman staring back at him just looks like Merlin.

* * *

**Hmmmm, a woman in the middle of Merlin's apartment eh. You'll probably all know who the woman is but whatever ;)**

**Please review :)**


	6. Errr, Lunch?

So exam week is over, so I should be having more time to write. I'll try to upload at least once a week (probably on Sunday)

And you got it right, the woman is indeed Morgana... Well I didn't made it hard to guess now did I?

Yep this is already chapter 6, and sorry but it's kind of a fast pacing chapter, like I know it's only been a week since Arthur and Merlin got to know each other, but if I would write it as slow as the last 5 chapters they would be kissing in like chapter 107, so yeah things go a bit faster from now on, but still not toooo fast (I think). What to say about this chapter. It's more a bit of banter between Morgana and Merlin and also there's a BIG Arthur/Merlin moment happening.

Also I want to tell you I'm really not that great writing actual sex scenes, I might try in coming chapter(s) but for now it's staying at just the foreplay/horseplay ;)

You can of course let your imagination get on the loose of what's happening between the horseplay and the moment they're waking up hehe :D

Please review :)

_English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you see one, please tell me :)_

**Name:** _A Race To Love, Chapter 6_

**Fandom:** _BBC Merlin_

**Writer:** _Utsaah_

**Warnings: **_sexual content, slash, can contain language that people may find offensive._

**Date this chapter is uploaded: **_27 January 2013_

* * *

The woman makes her way to Arthur, she sees she startled the poor guy. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she gently grabs his hand and helps him up on the couch again and giving him the blanket that fell on the floor, because she thinks he might get cold since he's wearing only his jeans and socks. "I hadn't meant to scream, I just, well I don't know what I was thinking. It just happened. Sorry." her face clearly apologetic, "I'm Morgana" she continued "Merlin's sister."

"Arthur….a erhm friend of Merlin."

Morgana's mouth opens in recognition and nods her head. "ahh, I see, but don't _friends _usually sleep in the same bed?" saying 'friends' in a really sarcastic tone. "The last time I checked _friends_ usually don't sleep at the couch, or did you two lovers got in a fight?" she lets out a mocking laugh, but Arthur's just let his head down in guilt.

"I was joking, you two didn't really got in a fight I hope?"

Arthur really doesn't feel comfortable now, he just doesn't want to talk about this right now so early in the morning, he quickly glances at the clock and to his shock he sees it's almost 12 o' clock. He can't believe he slept that long, it was just a minute ago since he checked on Merlin. Oh god_ Merlin!_ He doesn't know how fast he turns to get off from the couch, only to be restricted by that damn blanket twisted at his feet, making him nearly fall down on the floor again.

Morgana on the other hand acts like she's in her own home, opening the curtains that Arthur closed to filter out the annoying sunlight that kept him awake, turning on the TV and pulling out a packet of cigarettes out of her bag. She looks towards Arthur who is really awkwardly trying to get free out of the blankets hold, she just cocks her eyebrow and takes out a cigarette. "Do you mind if I smoke one?"

Finally breaking free out of the blankets hold and nearly tripping on it as he makes a step forwards, he turns to Morgana "what? No, I don't mind, I _really_ should check on Merlin."

Just when a confused Morgana wants to ask why, she hears a weary voice coming from the other side of the room "yes, I do mind actually". Merlin is leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest but he's still looking tired and wincing every now and then.

Morgana looks up and down at Merlin and notices the big black eye "Merlin! What happened!?" she rushes over to his side and gently touches the area around the dark circle and Merlin trying to bat her hand away, than she gives a poisonous look towards Arthur who is standing in shock in the middle of the room, "did _he_ do that!?" as she points towards the still not moving Arthur who is now surrounded by the incoming sunlight, making him look all angelic. His bare torso and perfectly formed muscles are emphasized tenfold, Merlin's jaw drop by the amazing view he's experiencing at the moment and almost forgets Morgana is there. Almost.

"Well?" she asks for confirmation while tapping her foot and putting her hands at her hips. "did he do that to you?"

"WHAT! No Morgana of course not, if he did, do you think I'd let him stay here? Come on Ganie, use your brains even though you have little of them."

Morgana huffs, "well I see that the blow to your head didn't change your sense of humor. Unfortunally." She takes Merlin hand and guides him towards the couch.

Merlin pulls his hand away. "Oh my god, I can walk myself thank you very much. And look what you've done to him" pointing to Arthur who puts his shirt on and trying to find the pills he got of Elyan, "you accused him of a thing he didn't even do and now he's trying to leave, well thank you very much again."

"Well Merlin what would you expect me to think? I see a strange man on your couch, although he looks faintly familiar, and then you appear and have a black eye. I thought there was some domestic violence shit happening here. I am your older sister and excuse me for being worried."  
"TWO MINUTES GANIE! how many times do you have to refer yourself as the _older_ sister before you start noticing we're the same freaking age. And so much for being worried I haven't seen you in forever, and now I'm mentioning it, what exactly are you doing _here_?"

She shakes her head. "Hellooooo, lunch with mum and dad. You called me back about it the day before and I thought you might like appreciate it to ride with me to them."

Arthur found the pills but is now just sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what they are talking about having missed most of their conversation. His head going from Merlin to Morgana and still in awe how much they actually look alike.

"Does no one notice that I have my own car? Everyone keeps offering me rides, like I think it's better if I bring my car back to the dealer."

"Always the drama queen. Well do you want the lift or not?" Morgana says raising her eyebrow. "We have to be there in 30 minutes and seeing that it's already a 20 minute drive we need to get going soon."

Merlin let out a frustrating sigh massaging his temples to ease the headache he's having "I still don't know if you're ignorant, but as you can see, I. have. company! And I have a massive headache so I don't think I can drive."

Now it's Morgana's turn to let out a frustrating sigh. "Duhh, that's why I'm offering the lift and of course I noticed your guest" she turns to Arthur pointing her thumb to Merlin, "did he only get a blow to the face, or did his hearing got messed up too?"

Arthur's guilty face starts showing again and pitiful answers, "only a punch to the face as far as I saw." He feels the pills in his hand, "oh and here are some pills from Elyan, it might help with the headache." As Merlin accepts the pills and takes them in in one go, Arthur stands up, "seeing that you have to be going soon, I'll leave now. It was a great evening yesterday Merlin, apart from" his finger points swirling towards the black eye. "Don't worry, I'll get him the next time I see him."

Merlin slaps Morgana's upper arm, "now look what you've done, you're scaring him away with your presence."

"okay first, ow!" she's rubbing her arm, "second, I didn't do _a-ny-thing_." stretching the last word, "I-" a grumble forms in the back of Morgana's throat, "for god's sakes, if you're so attached to him, why doesn't he just come with us?"

Merlin's eyes widen and is looking towards Arthur who had suddenly stopped walking and turned around, just to find Merlin looking at him. A small blush appears on Merlin's pale face and he clears his throat, "well you can come if you want. I mean you totally don't have too, I can understand you don't want to spend any more time with _her_." He says while rolling his eyes, "but I would certainly like it." The blush starts to spread even further and Arthur thinks it's sweet and is certainly ecstatic to the opportunity to be spending more time with Merlin, "I'd love too, but I think that I missed the bit of where you're going."

"My parent's house, a lunch with tea and biscuits and I don't know what more mum has prepared, but I'm guessing some kind of feast meal, knowing mum" the now starting to be common eye roll appears once again.

Arthur thinks about, he's never been that good with parents, but this is Merlin for crying out loud, his parents can be that awful right? _Right?_ And then there is the thing about meeting the parents of the who knows new boyfriend, Arthur smiles at the thought of Merlin being his boyfriend, but no time like the present. "Of course I want to meet your parents!" the smile he already had, only starts to grow wider.

Morgana's slaps her hands on her knee, "well okay than, lets go. And Merlin you might wanna do something about the eye thing." She starts digging in her bag and gets out some concealer and foundation.

"Are you out of your mind Morgana! I might be gay, but if you think I will use make up well than you're being very much wrong. I'll just tell them if they ask." He holds his head up high. Arthur chuckles

Another grumble coming from Morgana, "stubborn little thing, you'll know mum will panic and dad will go all doctor-y on you."

"I know, well I'll just see okay. And besides if he's coming they are far too busy giving him all the attention, they might not even notices this." pointing to the eye.

"Yeah right, dream on Merls. So come one, or else we really will be late and you know mum doesn't like people coming in late." Morgana is already standing in the open front door, "still not willing to get a ride from me?"

Merlin raises his voice in the hope Morgana hears it. "Nope, this time I'll get my own car. My headache is down again, so I'll drive, come on Arthur." He links his arm onto Arthur's and drags him along to the door.

* * *

They get to the parking garage beneath the apartment building. It's brightly lit and Merlin sees Gwaine's car parked at spot assigned to the number of his apartment. He's just happy that they didn't encounter in the hallway or lift, who knew what could've happened if Arthur has come face to face with him. He's looking to his side to see if Arthur has noticed the car, but the man in question just gazes forward. Merlin gets out his car key and this one has a key chain, an empty picture frame key chain.

Hearing the sound of a key Arthur watches as Merlin points the key to a silvery blue Mercedes, a McLaren if Arthur isn't mistaken, and hears the beep and sees the lights starts to flicker. "I didn't think of you being the sport car type Merlin."  
"Oh is that so? What did you see me in, a soccer mom van?" He chuckles at the thought of having to drive a van.

Arthur laughs, "now there's an image I'd like to see"  
"Just get in will you" Merlin says while opening the door upwards.

* * *

The drive is relaxing and Arthur keeps teasing Merlin with the soccer mom van which Merlin takes it with a smile. Soon they are driving away from the busy city and passing along some beautiful landscapes.

Arthur teases Merlin even further by placing his hand on Merlin's thigh and gently stroking it. Merlin is trying really hard to keep his focus only at the road, but some more stroking and moaning of Arthur he can't help himself anymore and starts caressing Arthur's hand, trailing all his fingers. Arthur's hand moves upwards to Merlin's arm and gently up to his neck. Merlin jolts by the touch of his neck, the car slightly steers to the right, but Merlin remains in control of the car. _Dammit, Will must have told him about the neck thing,_ Merlin thought, but is eager leaning towards the hand. Soon Arthur's hand is on his cheek caressing it with his thumb, but then he pulls his hand away. "I'm sorry Merlin" his voice low.

"For what?"

An upset breath followed by a sob comes from Arthur, on which note Merlin decides to stop the car at the side of the road. He takes Arthur hand in his own. Arthur looks in Merlin's eyes and tracing the black eye with his free hand. "For what happened to you, I shouldn't have started the fight in the first place. I just couldn't help myself. I…I couldn't let him be _with_ you, I can't imagine being with someone else but you and I know it's really soon for saying it seeing we both know each other for barely a week, but I think I love you, you're everything I've been searching for. So far it's been the best week in my entire life and you're the cause of that, you're just amazing the way you are.

Merlin is shocked but also really touched by the heartfelt speech from Arthur, looking at him intensely and Arthur notices it. "I'm sorry, again, I shouldn't have said anything, I'll just get out of the car and call a taxi, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone." He opens the door and has already one leg out before Merlin grabs his wrist and pulls him back in the car and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Arthur's eyes grow wide, but soon returning kissing, tangling his fingers into Merlin's hair.

"M'lin"  
"Hm-m?"

"Can't br'th"

They break free from their kiss, both panting and grinning from ear to ear, "sorry" Arthur replies.

"Okay stop it, just don't, stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault, it was my own choice to interfere and to be honest I'm happy about that" his eyes twinkle and an even bigger smile appears, "if I didn't you wouldn't have brought me home, you wouldn't stay in my house and more important you wouldn't be in this car right now. Arthur, it couldn't have gone better!" He reaches forward again, kissing Arthur again and pressing their foreheads together "and I think I love you too." The corners of his lips curl upwards.

* * *

Merlin drives up the driveway and sighs deeply before getting out of the car. Morgana's car is already parked and he just saw that he's late, but Arthur is quick at his side, putting an arm around his waist. "It'll be fine." He says while pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Boyfriend."

Merlin beams at the word, "boyfriend" he repeats softly, before taking Arthur's hand in his own and makes his way to the front door, he rings the doorbell and within seconds the door flies open and a woman with long brown hear stands in the doorway not noticing the black eye just yet. "Merlin! Oh my god I've missed you so much!" the woman throws her hands around Merlin's neck and starts kissing him on the cheek.

Merlin blushes "mo-om"

Arthur sniggers at the sight. _Parents can be embarrassing_.

"Oh and who's this? Morgana said you'd bring company, come in come in, enough for everyone."

"This is Arthur, he's-" before he can finish his sentence Hunith already pulls Arthur inside and drags him towards the beautiful dining room where Morgana and a man, which Arthur assumes is Merlin's father, are already seated at the table. Merlin has catched up with his mother and Arthur and is now standing behind them. "Look Balinor, Merlin brought a friend with him, Arthur. Haha, how brilliant is that eh?" Merlin steps forward and looks to Arthur who gives him a mischievous look and nods. "Boyfriend actually" he corrects. His arms fall around Arthur and they share a special moment of just looking in each other's eyes. Hunith starts squealing and bounces up and down while clapping her hands. "Oehh, brilliant. This asks for a special wine. Morgana help me finding it." A sigh escapes Morgana's mouth and reluctantly gets up mumbling something inaudible.

Balinor's features are soft and his face is genuinely happy looking. "I think congratulations are in order, welcome to the family" he says while shaking his hand and clapping him on the arm.

"Thank you sir"

"Please call me Balinor, sir was my father."

Arthur lets out a laugh, "Balinor it is then."

Balinor moves to the side towards Merlin. "Merlin you to congr-" he only noticed the black eye now, "what the hell happened to your face, sit down and let me see"

He's trying to squirm away, but his dad is persuasive and sets him down at one of the chairs. "Dad, it's nothing really. If it was serious, would you think I would come here in the first place? I'm a doctor too you know." He cocks his eyebrow.

"Right, yes of course, sorry." Merlin rolls his eyes, he has lost count on how many times he heard the word 'sorry' so far today.

At that moment Hunith walks in she _just_ notices the black eye and lets out a shriek. Merlin lets out an irritated puff of air and stands up, "mum it's nothing I got in a fight, I got punched and now I have a black eye and now I don't want to hear anyone starting about it again or otherwise I will walk out this house right now"

"but-" Hunith stammers, but Merlin points his finger "ub, I mean it"

Hunith lets her shoulders hang "fine" she says with an harsh tone "okay lets eat then shall we."

"That's a great idea" Merlin says and sits down and Arthur's taking the seat next to him still baffled that Merlin can talk that way to his parent. He knows he could never speak like that to Uther.

* * *

The mood is great. Whine flowing richly and Arthur and Merlin play footsie under the table, with an occasional chuckle. Hunith just beams at her son, he hasn't look that happy in ages and she still can't get over the fact that he found an Arthur. Her dream since she found out that her son was gay is that he would find a guy named Arthur, so her Arthurian obsession would be complete and this Arthur looks like he will be making her son happy and that he genuinely loves him, going by the look in his eyes when he glares up to Merlin.

"So Arthur tell me, how did you two meet."

Arthur smiles towards Merlin before he turns to face Hunith. "Well that's actually thanks to my father. You see he had to go to the hospital and I offered to drive him there and bringing him back home again. Well it turns out that this mister over here was the attending doctor and so when the appointment was finally finished and I completely had enough of waiting in a room full of complaining people I marched up there and demanded we should go home. Then I noticed him, oh my god and that body and-"

Morgan decided she heard enough "La la la la la, I'm not listening, ugh that's gross, I'm eating over here."

"Morgana! You're an adult for crying out loud, act like one." Hunith says agitated.

Merlin decides to taunt his sister even more. "oh yeah and when I saw him" he makes a whistle sound "damn I couldn't keep my eyes off him, but of course I had to look professional, so in my mind I was like-" he can't finish because he's starting laughing at seeing Morgana's face changing from disgust to mimic a retching motion to eye rolling.

"Okay, enough, both of you." Balinor say, "what should our guest think of you both?"

"Sorry dad" they both simultaneously say

Balinor continues, "so Arthur, what are you doing in your everyday life."

"Well sir, "Balinor glares at him with a determent look, and Arthur corrects himself, "Balinor. I'm actually a professional motorcyclist." Merlin budges in, "oh yes mum, you'll never guess his nickname. Come one Arthur tell her."

"Merlin told me you are quite intrigued with Arthurian Legend. Well my nickname is actually _The King_, after King Arthur." Hunith squeals and bounces at her seat, "that's so brilliant, I love it! I think I should start watching races from now on."

"I think you'll have to wait a bit then, my next race is two months away."

"See, I knew it! I told you he looked familiar Merlin, I must have seen you at the TV or in a magazine or something. Oh yeah I remember again, you had issues with that other motorcyclist. Oh god what was his name again" she's snapping her fingers like it might help her think, "something with a G. Gavin? No no, ah Gwaine!" Merlin winces at hearing the name and Arthur starts to tense up clenching his fists. Merlin trying to soothe him, by rubbing his arm. "Morgana, we're not talking about that. New subject please." Arthur starts to relax.

* * *

A couple of hours later they're in the car again, on their way home. "Merlin I had great fun today, thank you for taking me. Your family is absolutely great and so loving. I can even see where you get your wit from, from your mother."

Merlin just laughs at it, "I do apologize for my mum, she can be quite something when she had wine and has a topic she knows a lot of. She just couldn't let it rest that your name was Arthur."

"Aww, I thought it was sweet."

"So where too?" ask Merlin, "your place or mine?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

Arthur needs a minute to think about it. He thinks about whether his dad is home or not. What would he think if he brought a guy back home who stays over, he would have a fit for sure, no he's not ready for that yet. "yours" he replies. "My father is probably home and I really can't face him about this, not yet." Arthur feels ashamed, he feels ashamed at the fact that he still can't face his father about the subject, ashamed that he has to disappoint Merlin, ashamed of himself.

Merlin puts his hand on Arthur's, "it's okay Arthur, everything in your own time."

Arthur gives him a genuine smile in return, "you're the best Merlin"

"I know" Merlin starts to sit straighter, his chest out and head up and a smug smile on his face.

"haha, you're crazy"

* * *

Trying to get the key in the keyhole is harder than it looks when fervently kissing someone, after some blindly touching he finally finds the keyhole and turns the key around, both stumble inside and Merlin quickly pulls Arthur shirt off in one single motion and closing the door with his foot. Arthur doing the same with Merlin's shirt and let his hands slide down Merlin's lean body, sending kisses into his neck and Merlin eagerly arching into the touch. They both blindly touching around them to prevent stumbling and reach the bedroom in no time. Arthur gently lays Merlin down on the bed and starts sending kisses all over his skin, Merlin moans in pleasure, he cups Arthur's head in between his hands and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"Tomorrow work" he breathes between kisses.

"Tomorrow my dad" Arthur replies panting

"You'll also come again?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" he says while bending down again to kiss Merlin's lips and sliding down his torso putting kisses on every bit of skin he can find.

Merlin closes his eyes and arches into every touch.

* * *

**A.N. Please review :)**

**Do you like Morgana? do you like the banter, or should it be more serious... also what do you think about Arthur not telling his father? (I already have written how Uther finds out)**

**ALSO... I gave the chapters a title, do you like them or has anyone better suggestions? I'd love to hear them :D**


	7. To The Hospital!

Yes, I am aware I haven't posted last week and I'm terribly sorry for that! but I had a quite rough week, mostly school stuff, and I even fainted last week Lol! :P (not that that's an excuse to not post) but I'm seriously sorry! *gets on her knees and pleads for forgiveness*

This chapter is a bit more backstory about Uther and Arthur. There are Merthur bits too. I guess it's more a filler chapter?

I'm trying to get this fanfic more enjoyable to read, more action/fluff and not so _boooring_! unfortunally this chapter is still a bit of a snooze fest. *yawn* Hope you'll still read it though :) and tips and other stuff is always welcome.

Enjoy! :D

**Thanks for all the people that follows, reviews and favorite this story! *_insert heart_***

Please review :)

_English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you see any, please tell me :)_

**Name:** _A Race To Love, Chapter 7_

**Fandom:** _BBC Merlin (I do not own it!)_

**Writer:** _Utsaah_

**Warnings: **_slash_

**Date this chapter is uploaded: **_10 February 2013_

* * *

Merlin rolled over and got on top of Arthur, he captures Arthur's mouth again and starts kissing him. Their tongues swirl around each other and Merlin lowers his hands to undo Arthur's pants, but Arthur grabs his wrist and breaks free from the kiss. He sits up at the side of the bed. "What's wrong Arthur? Did I do something wrong" Merlin asks with concern written all over his face

He shakes his head "No, it's me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He let his head fall into his hands "I don't think I'm ready for it yet." He says with a crack in his voice, fighting to hold the tears back. Merlin's soothing hand rubs on Arthur's bare back, shushing him and pressing a kiss in the dip of his shoulder, "it's okay Arthur, remember what I told you this afternoon. Everything in your own time."

"I'm such a failure."

"No Arthur you are not, look at me" Arthur slowly tilts his head up and looks into those beautiful sapphire eyes, "you are not a failure, you're an amazing person, and caring and a, a prat" Merlin adds to lighten up the mood, Arthur gives a little chuckle. "M'not Merlin" as he fully turns around so he sits opposite to Merlin, who takes his hands in his own.

"No, you're not. What I'm trying to say is that if you don't want to, you don't have to. Everything in your own time." Merlin lifts his hands, still holding Arthur's, and gives kisses on Arthur's knuckles.

They fall asleep, with Arthur holding Merlin in his arms.

* * *

Arthur has been awake for quite some time now, just lying there in bed staring at the ceiling. He turns his head to the left to see the beautiful black haired man still sleeping vastly, his mouth slightly parted and if Arthur strains his ears he might even catch a little snore escaping from Merlin.

He does wonder if things haven't gone too fast, starting a relationship so soon after they just met each other. He knows one thing, he wants to share his life with this man next to him, but he's just concerned about how rapid everything went. After one kiss, he immediately met Merlin's parents, not that it wasn't bad meeting them, it was really good actually, but yeah it's just going. so. fast. Then an idea pops into Arthur's head. He smirks at thinking about it _oh this is going to be good_, He knows exactly how to take this on properly and _woo_ his man and to properly ask Merlin to be his boyfriend. He gets drawn out of his mind by the sound of a passing ambulance.

Sirens of ambulances, people talking, birds chirping and sunlight streaming into the room are the things that wake Merlin up. He blinks a few times before his eyes have adjusted to the light, the arm that's slung around his chest moves and Merlin turns around to see Arthur staring at him with a lovely smile and his other arm supporting his head. His arm is still moving over Merlin's chest, making little circles with the tips of his fingers.

After properly waking up, Merlin looks towards Arthur who still looks up and down at him. "How long have you've been awake? and were you staring? I thought you didn't like it when people stared?"

Arthur leans down to press a kiss on his forehead, "good morning to you too" he sarcastically says, since Merlin hasn't said it yet. "And I've been awake for quite some time, I'm not sure how long, but you looked just so beautiful in the incoming sunlight, I couldn't bare myself to wake you." Merlin blushes at this, _oh god he's such a charmer_.

"You haven't answered my second question yet. When I stared at you when you sat on _my _bench, you were _so_ annoyed, I was almost afraid to speak!"

"Ahhh, that. Weeeeell that was mostly due to my father you see he was in a bit of a foul mood that morning." They both jolt at the sudden ringing of Arthur's phone. "Sorry" Arthur says while reaching for his phone on the bedside table. He sees the name 'Father' flashing on the screen. "Ah, speaking of the devil." He taps the call button to answer the call. "Father."

"_Arthur, where the hell are you!? You know I have that appointment with doctor Emrys at 11:15._" Arthur snorts a bit hearing his father mentioning 'doctor Emrys' seeing that this man is lying next to him, teasing him by caressing his back and blowing in his neck. "_What's so funny!_?_ Arthur you get home immediately._"

"Alright father, I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"_20._" *_click_*

Arthur sighs as he puts his phone down again. "I have to go, and you better get going too if I were you, my father isn't in a great mood."

Merlin lays back, arms behind his head. "Oh I don't fear your dad, I know something embarrassing about him that you don't."

Arthur's eyes shoot up and have a glint in them. "Oehh, tell me!" but Merlin shakes his head, "ahhh pleaaaaaase. Come on, I want to have something I can use against him." He smugly adds.

"Nope, not a chance. Doctor-Patient confidentiality." He makes a mouth zipping motion with his hand.

They both get up to get dressed, "so no breakfast together then, I guess." Arthur says while shrugging on his jacket looking all disappointed and like a lost puppy.

Merlin shakes his head, pulling a face, "nope, I guess not."

"What'd you say about lunch on _our_ bench?" Arthur says wiggling his eyebrows

Merlin's face changed to a smug smile. "_My _bench you mean."  
"See I knew you would say that!" Arthur happily exclaimed.

"But is a late-ish lunch also okay? I don't have my lunch break until twenty past one."

"No problem, and don't worry about bringing something. Let me work my magic." A goofy grin appears on Arthur's face. "See you around one thirty then!" and with a quick kiss on Merlin's cheek, Arthur walks towards out the door to his car which is still parked outside the building.

Merlin quickly glances in the mirror in his bathroom. At least the swelling in his eye has reduced, but the blue colour surrounding his eye is still clearly visible. He just hopes that his patients of the day won't question it too much.

* * *

Uther has rang three times in the time that it took Arthur to get home. Annoyed he shuts the front door before walking to the living room to see the grey haired man sitting there with the most unpleasant face ever. "Took you long enough." Uther said with a stern voice and clearly annoyed, Arthur just sighed.

"Run out of pills, have we?" Arthur sneered back, until realizing the way he just spoke to Uther. He's hoping in all his might that his father hasn't heard it. Man, one afternoon with Merlin's parents and his whole perspective on politeness to parents has changed dramatically. He'll have a word about that with Merlin later on, of course a friendly conversation, well more like teasing. He could never stay mad at that goofy grinned lovely blue eyed doctor. _"-rthur!_" Arthur snapped out of his mind as soon as he _thinks _he hears his name, unfortunally it wasn't imagination it was reality. His father flailing his right arm, seeing that that's the only arm he can use as the left one is in a sling provided by the First Aid post at the Pendragon Racing Circuit.

"Seriously Arthur, what's wrong with you all week. You've been more absent than ever and also at training you're not putting everything in, and I know you have a lot more in you than what you're showing now. Is it about Gwaine? I said before, it's only temporarily that he's training at the circuit. I even made different training schedules so you two won't interfere with each other. And do you know something about the fight he's been into? He turned up at training yesterday with his face all busted up but wouldn't say who had done it to him. I hope to god you don't have anything to do with it... ARTHUR!" Uther exclaims as he sees Arthur not paying attention to him again. Uther is concerned for his only son, he has noticed the change of his son's personality for years now, but in the start just passed it off as being part of puberty and hormones vultures though his body. But now, now Uther has no clue what's wrong with him. He's become a real private person and you wouldn't say that seeing how outgoing and confident he is, but whenever Uther tries to ask him personal questions he sorta shuts down and usually retreats to his room.

He want to comfort his son and tell him that everything will be fine, whatever the problem may be, but Uther has never really been good with feelings and tries with all his might to be sensitive, but he has no idea how to start. Breathing in and slowly releasing the oxygen he steps forward to his son, who seems to be in his own world again, and puts his hand on his son's shoulder, making Arthur realize his mind had wandered off again. He looks perplexed at the hand carefully placed on his shoulder. The last time his father made such physical contact was when his mother died 11 years ago, he was only 14 years old. Uther had also his fair share of changing these past years, but that only started _after_ his Ygraine died, unlike Arthur who changed beforehand.

Arthur knows and feels that his father loves him, but things never really went back on how it was before everything started to go downwards. Like they still live together in the same house and are having great conversations about all kinds of things which isn't personal and his father gives great advices too from time to time, but something was just _off, _they basically just go their separate ways.

Arthur realizes that he has to answer his father soon to not look like a simple minded fool, but he has no idea what to actually say, he can't really say _oh hey father, well the point is I'm gay and that's not all, doctor Emrys, well he's my boyfriend. So shall we go?_ No, he still wasn't ready to tell his father, okay he outed himself to Leon and most of his close friends and relatives but he exclusively told them to not mention this to his father, or even worse the press. It would be horrible if his father had to find out via some stupid tabloid.

He actually knew himself that he was gay for quite some time, well for a long time, he just pushed the thoughts so far away, that he hoped that that's all they were, thoughts. He pretended to be straight for his father's sake, he dated lots of girls, beautiful girls, but he never actually felt physically attracted to them and so his relationships were only short lived. But his father was old fashioned and would probably not take it that well at his son being gay, well even so, his father has the right to know!

"Father," Arthur started "I-" Uther leaned forward waiting in anticipation for his son opening up to him. "I. I think we should go now, if we don't want to be late for the appointment."

Uther's shoulders slightly slumped and he drew his hand away from Arthur, giving him a genuine smile which Arthur seems to catch and returns the favour.

* * *

The drive to the hospital is a silent one, the only sound that's audible is the song playing on the radio. As they drive up the parking lot of the hospital, Arthur is actually surprised to find an empty spot close to the front entrance.

* * *

"Uther Pendragon for the 11:15 appointment with doctor Emrys." Uther says with a certain authority in his voice to the bubbly girl behind the desk who helped him last time too. She quickly glares at her screen to confirm the time and also sees Arthur just casually standing behind his father with his hands in his pockets, rocking from the heel to the ball of his foot.

Elyan comes walking towards him, "Arthur was it right? well I just saw Merlin. At least that eye looks better than Saturday. Did you easily found his apartment?" Arthur's head quickly switches between his father and Elyan to see if his father has heard the conversation, but it seems he's far too busy talking with the girl behind the desk about whatever subject he might talk about. "Um. Yeah easy enough, you're directions were very clear, thanks."  
"I'm glad to hear that, and I heard that other bloke got in the A&E that night, he needed some stitches. You rather punched him good there!"

Arthur smirked at hearing that he threw some good punches, Gwaine's just lucky that Arthur couldn't finish what he started, but he will be, I might not be in a physical way, but at least he will beat him on the racing court. Like always!

"Doctor Emrys will be with you in a moment sir, you can wait in the waiting room for the time being." She smiled while pointing in the direction of the waiting room. Arthur's face fell, another waiting room, he _hates_ them! Hopefully they are now less complain-y people than the last time he sat there, opening the door he immediately was snapped out of that dream, hearing children screaming and one particular guy saying 'ow, ow, ow' with every breath he took. _Oh this is going to be hell_…

After they took a seat, Uther immediately begins about the upcoming race and that Arthur will need to focus, or else he will lose and everything they have worked for has been for nothing. "Father, I don't think this is the appropriate place to discuss these matters. Better to wait until we're home again."

Before Uther could reply the door opened and Merlin was standing there in his long white doctor coat, a clipboard in his hand and of course his white All Stars trainers. Arthur is trying really hard to not smile too obvious, seeing that his father is sitting next to him. He quickly clears his throat to cover things up.

"Mr. Pendragon." Merlin quickly looks around the waiting room and it doesn't take him long to spot the stern looking man and the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. Uther stands up from his place and Arthur follows, although Uther gives him a doubtful look, "Arthur what do you think you're doing?"

"Going with you, I don't want to spend my time in here." As he puts his arms up and looks around. Uther looks towards Merlin, "is he allowed to go with us?"

Merlin quickly glances around Uther to catch Arthur's sensual eyebrow motion and pursing lips. "Sure." He replies as he tries to keep his smile as small as possible. He's at work after all, he need to stay professional. "Follow me, please."

* * *

"So you'll have to lay completely still when I'm going to make the MRI, Mr. Pendragon. I keep contact with you via the microphone and speakers that are installed in the machine and you can talk back to me if necessary. As long as you keep still." Uther nodded in understanding and lay back.

Merlin walks his way to the room opposite to the MRI and Arthur is already seated there, looking at all the technology which is in that tiny room made of glass. "Don't you dare touch anything Arthur. You have no idea how expensive this all is!" Arthur throws his hand up in defence, "I'm not touching any I swear. But I might touch you" he adds with a little wink.

"Arthur, you're just lucky that the microphone is off, your father can hear us when it's on. Arthur's eyes turn wide, "well a little heads up would've been nice, thank you very much."

Merlin turns the microphone on "I'll start the procedure now Mr. Pendragon, the table will automatically move forward." As Merlin types in some things in the computer, the machine starts working and images are starting to appear on the computer screen. Arthur just watches in amazement but has no clue where to look for whatsoever. Merlin on the other hand starts looking at the pictures one by one, writing some words on his notepad and pressing some digits onto his telephone, and again Arthur has no idea what they actually mean.

Merlin pushes the button for the microphone, he's about to say some reassuring words, as people tend to be a bit anxious when they're in the machine, but then Balinor walks into the room, a bit surprised seeing Arthur sitting there. "Ah if there isn't my favourite s-" Arthur and Merlin both panic as the microphone is still on and so before he can finish, he's cut off by Merlin's deliberate coughing and who quickly turns the microphone off, "-o_ninlaw_" Balinor finished his sentence softly. "You okay Merlin?"

"Yeah yeah, nothing wrong, you know me, just being clumsy."

Balinor didn't even respond to that, knowing his son all too well. "So you paged me, what did you want to ask?"

"Ah yeah of course, I was wondering if you could look at this MRI, I'd like you to look at it and see if my suspicion is right. Arthur's eyes went wide because he didn't knew what was going on and whether it was good or bad.

* * *

Back in Merlin's office, Uther has taken a seat and patiently waits for the return of doctor Emrys, and Arthur nervously standing at the corner of the desk looking at the plastic human torso. His hands itch to touch it, but he's an adult for crying out loud, he knows he shouldn't be _playing_ with these things.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Arthur turns around to look at his father who's tapping on his knee with his fingers, not looking at Arthur and just staring in front of him. Arthur looks back at the doll and then back at his father, who's still isn't looking directly at Arthur, before looking back at the doll again. Why would his father even care whether he'd touch it or not, it's not like he going to break it. It takes a few seconds before Arthur connects the dots together. Ahhh this must be that embarrassing thing that his father did where Merlin talked about. He _just _can't hold a snort back. He has to keep his hands in front of his mouth to not let a huge laugh pass his mouth, just the image of his father playing _solve the puzzle_ with the body parts. Oh poor Merlin, that he'd ever had to experience that!

Uther looks at his son with a weird expression, why does he laugh all of a sudden, he didn't say anything wrong didn't he? Well at least his son is laughing, it's a nice change and even though Uther still is oblivious about why Arthur is laughing, he can't help to let his lip curl up.

* * *

Merlin and his father enter the office. "Mr. Pendragon, I'm doctor Emrys Sr. head surgeon and Merlin's father. Merlin asked me to confirm on the MRI what he was suspecting, and unfortunally I have to tell you that you need an operation.

Uther remained quite calm, letting the information sink in and nodded, but Arthur on the other hand looked like he was about to pass out. He knew his father had pain, but he didn't think he would need an operation, he thought that a couple days of letting his arm rest in a sling was all that was needed. He sought Merlin's face, who stood behind Balinor, Merlin gave him a reassuring smile, but Arthur was still too panicked to acknowledge it.

Arthur wanted to ask what was wrong with his father and how long the operation would take and if he would fully recover and if there were any risks, but the only thing he could say was "o-operation?" and it came out croaked and shaky and he was on the verge of tears. Merlin hurried to his side and trying to soothe him, he had to be there for him, no matter if Uther was there or not.

* * *

**A.N. oh, oh, oh what a boring end! :P  
So will Merlin and Arthur's special lunch occur, or did this news mess things up? stay tuuuuuned :D**

**I try to avoid using medical terms and when I use it (as I _will_ in the next chapter) I will explain what it means :)  
Who said that reading fanfics isn't informative! ;) **

**I'm sorry it takes so long for anything to happen  
**just punish me already, say that I have to go outside as a punishment xD** (I mean, sending me to my room would be like sending me to heaven haha)**


	8. I've Got A Surprise

HAPPY VALENTINE! (or for the people like me... yayy the chocolate is on sale!) I couldn't wait posting this chapter, I thought it was sweet and a bit in the Valentine mood haha.

Definitely a more fluffy chapter and I'm quite happy with it :D

enjoy! :)

Please review :)

_English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you see any, please tell me :)_

**Name:** _A Race To Love, Chapter 8_

**Fandom:** _BBC Merlin (I do not own it!)_

**Writer:** _Utsaah_

**Warnings: **_slash_

**Date this chapter is uploaded: **_14 February 2013_

* * *

Arthur is bending forward on the chair he managed to sit on, his arms on his knees and his hands folded together. Merlin somehow managed to get a cup of water and gives it to Arthur before kneeling down next to him and putting a reassuring hand on his back and moving it up and down, trying with all his might to calm Arthur down. "It's going to be okay Arthur, it's going to." Merlin whispers so softly that no one in the room hears it but Arthur. He tilts his head to look at the black haired man who gives him a caring smile. _How did he ever found such a great person?_

Uther is quite shocked to see the heavy reaction his son is having on the news, but is all too happy that doctor Emrys (junior that is) is there to look after him and tries to calm him down. He's just glad Merlin knows what to do in this situation, as he himself still has to wrap his head around about what he just heard. He didn't really think Merlin would sit so close to his son though, but it certainly seems to affect Arthur in a good way. Maybe Merlin is more for the personal contact with patients, instead of being a static figure just sitting behind a desk?

He turns to Balinor waiting for a bit more information on why exactly the operation is needed. Balinor is clearly ashamed of his plan of approach, he wished he'd taken it differently by first thoroughly explaining _what _exactly the problem was and _then_ telling him that an operation was needed, not the other way around. He could just hit himself on the head!

"Mister Pendragon, Arthur, please let me explain properly." Arthur sits up straighter at hearing his name, he glances towards Merlin and gives him a nod indicating _I'm fine, really. _Merlin returns a smile and stands up and briefly touching his hand while doing so. He walks back to his father. He has to do his job again, but certainly doesn't hold back at glancing towards Arthur every now and then, who still is slightly upset, but certainly not so much as he was just five minutes back. Arthur inhales and deeply concentrates on what Balinor is saying.

"Mister Pendragon as I told before, when the MRI was being done, Merlin asked me to take a look at it because he had a suspicion that one of your shoulder muscles has a little tear in it. It was as he expected and your _supraspinatus_ muscle of your right shoulder has indeed been torn a bit. This causes the pain, because that muscle keeps the shoulderjoint in place. However the somewhat good news about it, is that the tear appears so small that the operation will be minor and you shouldn't have too much discomfort about it afterwards. The operation will be done with just two small incisions, instead of one big one. This way the healing will be much faster and will leave a much smaller scar. I will perform the operation and Merlin will assist me." Merlin nods in Uther's direction and looks at Arthur who lets out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Arthur was relieved that after all the operation doesn't sound as bad as he first indicated. Just when he heard the word 'operation' his mind thought of the worst.

* * *

"So if I understood correctly, is that the operation takes about 40 minutes and after four weeks with my arm in a sling, I can start with some physiotherapy?" Uther asks, and even though he always seems full in control you can hear the slight crack in his voice. "That's correct" Balinor answers.  
Arthur just nervously bites his thumbnail, his legs restlessly bouncing up and down, having listened to the explanation of the operation. It doesn't sound too bad, easy almost, but still an operation is an operation.

Thank goodness he has that lovely lunch with Merlin in about two hours, he can concentrate on that for now. It's been hard to see Merlin standing there and not being able to really touch him. He just hopes he has everything arranged for their special little lunch, when he went from Merlin's apartment to his own house. That was the reason he was a little late to bring his father to the hospital. Well it was only five minutes or so, but knowing Uther, even if he would be one second too late he would've had a fit!

* * *

"If you don't have other questions, then you can make an appointment for the operation at the front desk." Balinor stated, standing up and putting his hand out, "I wish you all the best and see you next time." He added while shaking hands with Uther.

Arthur slowly got up so he was behind Uther. He has calmed down…a lot... and he is now looking forward to his date_, _yes _date_, with Merlin. He waits until Balinor and Uther had left the room before quickly going to Merlin's side sending a wink his way. "Don't forget eh" he whispered.  
"How could I" Merlin whispered back "see you in about two hours." He quickly glances around to see if Uther isn't in eyeshot, before he pecks a kiss on Arthur's cheek.

* * *

Arthur had no clue whatsoever! Had he bought enough, had he bought too little? Well he didn't bought _that _much, just some sandwiches and drinks – nonalcoholic of course. But he really had no idea what Merlin would think of it, he never really been organizing dates in his life. He'd usually just take his dates to a restaurant or a movie, just nice and simple, no fuss at all. What were you thinking Arthur organizing a lunch! He inhales through his nose and exhales through his mouth. I'm sure it'll be fine. He checks one last time in the pocket of his jacket, "_yep, it's still in_ _there_" he pats the pocketst, so it's securely closed.

He looks around, his old and entrusted motorcycle parked behind the bench, the pathetic example of a _lunch_ he got together placed next to him and he nervously watches the time on his phone for the ten millionth time. Just 5 more minutes. His nerves are everywhere, what the hell is happening with him! He decides to call Leon for some encouragement.

The dial tone keeps repeating, "oh come on Leon, pick up!" the dial tone still keeps repeating and when Arthur heard it about 5 more times he's about to give up. But then he suddenly hears Leon picking up the phone "_yes, yes what is it Arthur, I'm in a meeting with your _father." He says in a cautious tone meaning that he had to use his words _wisely_. "_so what is it?"_

"Well you know about that uhm _date_" he whisperes the last word through the phone "but I'm scared that it will be a huge flop"  
He hears Leon sighing audibly "_Arthur, it'll be fine."_ Leon glances quickly towards Uther who's reading some papers and typing stuff on his iPad before talking to Arthur again, "_well you have got that _thing _right what you just picked up?"_ Arthur feels in his pocket again, making sure it's still there, "yes" he answers.  
"_Well don't worry then! I'm sure it'll be fine and you'll love it." _He glances towards Uther again, who is now also having a phone call before Leon turns around so he's with his back towards Uther and is shielding his hand over the phone and his mouth before he adds "_and I know Merlin will love it too. Have to go now._"

Arthur feels slightly, just slightly, more relieved after the phone call and just in time because he sees Merlin approaching him with the biggest smile on his face, like he always has.

* * *

"Arthur thank you! This was lovely" Merlin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, before smearing it onto his pants. Arthur shakes his head, "I do have napkins you know."  
"Well where would be the fun in that! Live a little."

"Haha, _live a little. _And smearing stuff onto my clothes will make me a little daredevil?"  
Merlin shrugs with a smug smile on his face. "Sure, why not."

"So you really liked it then? I have to admit, I never really did something like this before, for _anyone_."

Merlin lets out a chuckle, "Arthur it was _perfect_, really I enjoyed it and this coffee is _the_._ best_._ ever_, where did you got it from?"

"Ahhh, that's a state secret" he says while tapping his nose with his fingers and adding a wink with it. "I told you I would work my magic."

Merlin plays along and leans back on the bench with his arms crossed and his lips pouted, "You don't play fair" he says in a childish tone. They both crack up laughing now, resulting with Arthur bumping his funny bone on one of the chair handles, he grabs his elbow to lull the tingly feeling and the sight of it just makes Merlin laugh more, "Arthur, Arthur stop it. I will die!" he grabs his stomach, it hurts from laughing too much.

Arthur throws one of the _unused_ napkins towards Merlin and adds sarcastically and overdramatic "don't make fun of my _immense_ pain yeah, you're the doctor, you should take care of me"

"Oh you big baby, here." he grabs Arthur's arm and gives a kiss on his elbow. "There. All better."

"Oh god, we _are _such small kids!" Arthur adds and Merlin just gives him a way overly wide grin.

"So there is just one more thing, do you want it?" Arthur asks, Merlin greedily nods his head. "Okay close your eyes and put out your hand." Merlin does as he's been told and sits up straighter before closing his eyes and putting his hand out. Arthur reaches in his pocket for the thing that has been there since he went to Leon to pick it up and lays it in Merlin's hand. "Okay, open your eyes." Merlin opens his eyes and they become even wider on what he sees in his hand. "No way!" He looks up to Arthur, before looking back at his hand again and seeing two tickets to his favorite band and not just tickets, no they're VIP tickets. "No way, Arthur! How- , when- , why-. How'd you know!?"

"Well, when I was at your place to take care of you last Saturday, I kinda looked a bit through your stuff" Arthur blushed at hearing how he basically violated Merlin's privacy, but he continues "and then I found your iPod and looked through it to see what kind of music you were into. I saw that there were quite some songs from this one band Bastille, so I went to listen to it and I have to say they are not bad, not bad at all."

"and then you probably saw the memo" Merlin added. "And then I saw the memo, where you wrote '_Bastille, sold out :( Why!' _You know, you can draw great smiley faces."

"Ah, shut up. But that still doesn't explain how you got these" he waved the tickets in front of Arthur's face. "and even Vee-Eye-Pea ones!" he drags the letters from VIP out. "How did you manage to get that!"

"That, well that's one of the many perks of being a 'celebrity'" as he air quotes the word celebrity, "and of course some help of my mate Leon. He knows people that know people." Arthur does the tapping on his nose thing again that makes Merlin chuckle.

Merlin taps his chin, letting his fingers one by one touch his skin, "who shall I take with me now, hmmm." Arthur blinks, parting his mouth in an 'O' shape, he's just about to protest before Merlin says "of course I'll go with you silly!" he let his arm fall around Arthur's neck and kissing him on the cheek, before pressing one on his mouth. "Thank you. For everything"

Arthur couldn't be happier, he's face clearly relieved that Merlin likes his present and of course smiling at the grinning idiot for just being who he is. Merlin looks at his phone to see that his break is almost over. "Sorry, I have to go, my break is almost over." He puts the tickets safely in the pocket of his jacket. "I can't _wait_" comes out with a squeal.

Arthur hasn't stopped smiling, "let me give you a lift." He says before pressing a kiss on his lover's lip. Merlin eagerly nods and then looks at the papers and plastic on the bench they just say on, "but first we have to clean up this mess."

* * *

**A.N. I hope you liked it and please not a _band wars_ in the comment section. I know that there are many great bands, I just chose to use this one :)  
(be happy I chose this one, another band I could've picked is called _'To Kill A King'_ I didn't really think that was suitable haha.**

**If you haven't heard of Bastille, go check them out! I'm not sure what my favorite song is, probably Oblivion and Sleepsong, but really I like them all!. **


	9. Dinner At Candle Light

Sorry about the late update, my computer crashed! (seriously, my life can't catch me a break!) but fortunally I could save most of my files :) but thankfully I'm such a technical person *cough cough* and got it working again.

Okay this is a short-ish chapter, but there are quite some things happening, including why Arthur acted the way he did when Merlin tried to have sex with him. So this was a bit the thing I was working towards since chapter 1. I had this chapter written before and then worked my way up there, so if there are some mistakes, just blame it on that haha.

No worries, the 'reveal' to Uther will happen soon too, but probably not the way people expect it and I hope you will like the direction I have chosen. Okay enough talking.

In this chapter I made a little **time** **jump **of three weeks, below you can read what happened in those three weeks. I had the feeling the fic was not going forward fast enough, so that's why I chose to do a time jump. (sorry for the people who don't like it :/ )

_What happened in the three weeks:_

Uther had his operation and was mostly at home but is now just starting to do some work again. Merlin and Arthur went on a couple of more dates, but never ended up doing more than kissing and touching. Arthur still hasn't told Uther, but he's bringing himself to it. He just has to get a little more time.

Merlin came over quite often in the Pendragon mansion, but not particularly to see Arthur (although they had their secret goodbyes at the door ;) ) but to check upon Uther's progress after the operation.

Please review :)

_English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you see any, please tell me :)_

**Name:** _A Race To Love, Chapter 9_

**Fandom:** _BBC Merlin (I do not own it!)_

**Writer:** _Utsaah_

**Warnings: **_slash, Gwaine OOC, contains language people may find offensive, shocking revelation (for some I guess?) _

**Date this chapter is uploaded:** _25__ February 2013_

* * *

_**Three weeks later.**_

"Father, I'll be out this evening. If you need me, you can call me." Arthur says walking into his father's bedroom. "Don't forget your exercises." Uther almost rolls his eyes. "I'm not a child, you don't have to tell me that. And I thought Leon had a meeting tonight, didn't he?"

"Father I do have more friends you know, and yes Leon has a meeting." Arthur thinks hard, considers that he could leave some hints already, to let his father get used to the idea of him being around Merlin and then adds, "I'm actually going out with Merlin." He anxiously waits to his father's response, but doesn't let it show in his face. He keeps his face quite neutral just staring at his father, hoping he wouldn't get angry. _Why would he get angry? It's not that he knows. _

Uther furrowed his brows, "doctor Emrys? I didn't know you were friends." Uther stated. Arthur inhales and thinks carefully about his next words and trying hard not to fidget with his hands. "Erm, yes. It started after I met him in the hospital. And then he came here a couple of times to check upon you." Arthur stops there, considering if he should add more of just leave it hanging there. He thinks it's enough for now and after his father wishes him a nice evening, he sends a quick goodbye to his father's way and makes his way to the garage where his motorcycle is parked.

* * *

Arthur walks into Merlin's apartment building and sees someone departing the lift struggling with some boxes. Arthur rushes towards the person's aid. "Let me.. help you.. _with_ _that_." Arthur gritted through his teeth seeing now who the person is. "Gwaine, what the hell are you doing?"

Gwaine turns around, one of the boxes almost tipping over in the process but Gwaine manages to keep it's balance. And is surprised to see Arthur of all people standing in the hallway.

"Arthur, we meet again. Well if you _have _to know, my mansion is finally finished, so I can move out of this small accommodation at last." He says while putting down the boxes on the floor. "More importantly, what are _you_ doing here? Putting up a fight again?"

"None of your damn business."

"Now, come now, you'll have to stop being like that… Ah of course how could I forget, you must be visiting that worthless guy."

"Again, none of your business." Arthur now agitated says. "And don't address Merlin like that!"

"Oh yes right, Merlin that's his name. Completely forgot about him after the party, he's just not worthy of my time. Not unlike you."

Arthur fists clenches at his sides, they're just itching to punch Gwaine but he promised Merlin that he wouldn't get into a fight with Gwaine anymore. "And you're not worthy of mine, so move aside!"

"How much you've changed in a year" Gwaine chuckles. "Tell me, have you even told your father about us?" Gwaine obviously trying to get Arthur angry and by the looks of it, he's close to succeeding.

"You disgust me!" Arthur exclaims.

Gwaine's eyebrows raise, "I'm sensing a déjà vu. Yes, definitely heard you say that to me before. Remember _love_." As he strokes his index finger over Arthur's chin, who immediately bats the hand away. "Never call me that again, and _never_ touch me again!" As he points his finger towards Gwaine.

"And the déjà vu keeps coming! Seriously Arthur, are you still not over what happened a year ago. It was just some harmless sex."

Arthur could just control his natural instincts to beat the living crap out of Gwaine at the last second. Arthur gritting his teeth, "harmless sex... _harmless sex!?_ You. You fucking raped me!" trying to not to shout at Gwaine to avoid attracting attention from people further down the hallway.

"Ugh, don't overreact Arthur, I hardly did anything because of that damn friend of yours, Leo or something, who interrupted us."

Arthur silently apologized to Merlin in his head before sending a well deserved punch towards Gwaine. Not even glancing a second back at Gwaine he starts walking up towards Merlin's apartment.

Gwaine got down on one knee, panting and grabbing his chin between his thumb and index finger, wiggling it from side to side to see if it's broken, "I guess I should've seen that one coming. But you'll be mine again Arthur, you just wait." he muttered between breaths.

* * *

Arthur knocked on Merlin's door, he punched some walls on his way to Merlin's apartment and now his hand is slightly red, but he just covered it up inside his leather jacket. He won't let Gwaine ruin his night with Merlin, no not tonight. Not when it's their one month anniversary. Arthur insisted on getting Merlin something, but Merlin would have none of it, he doesn't care about possessions, he just wants to be with the man he loves. Heck _he _even suggested cooking, even though he's really not the best at it at least if he has to believe Merlin. Even if it would be indeed distasteful he would just praise Merlin on how wonderful it tastes. And no, Arthur would not let Gwaine get the satisfaction of ruining his whole night by making him think back about that one awful night that happened a year ago. God he loathed Gwaine, he just couldn't hold back anymore and had to break his promise he made to Merlin to not get into a fight with Gwaine anymore. Well technically he didn't, it was one-sided anyways seeing that Gwaine didn't hit back. Arthur sniggered as Merlin just opened the door.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked

Arthur grinned upon the man, "nothing, nothing important, not tonight. Happy anniversary Merlin." He leaned in to kiss Merlin and let a small rose appear, gently taking it out of his pocket. Merlin gladly accepted with a huge smile and soon enough he gripped Arthur's shirt, tugging him inside, shutting the door.

* * *

"It smells _amaaazing_ Merlin, what are you cooking?" before Merlin can answer Arthur is already following his nose towards the kitchen. Entering the kitchen he stops abruptly, completely forgetting the food as he sees the table set out beautifully topped off with candle light, illuminating the whole room and romantic music on the background. Arthur's mouth falls open, and not yet tearing up by the gesture that Merlin made. He never had received something like this from another person, no one would ever put an effort like this for him in a million year. Except perhaps if they wanted something out of him, like the dozen of business diners he has attended. "Merlin" he breathed out, "you didn't have to do all of this."

Merlin's eyes sparkle in return, he is happy, no fulfilled, at Arthur's reaction. He gets behind Arthur and wraps his arm around his waist, pecking a kiss in the nape of his neck. "Happy anniversary." He whispers in Arthur's ear, sending shivers all over Arthur's spine.

Merlin puts the little rose in a small glass filled with water and sets it on the middle of the table. Arthur set himself on one of the chairs as Merlin plates up the food. Arthur's attention fully back on the food, after all _a man's love goes through his stomach_ he kids himself.

Merlin comes back with two plates, with a great piece of steak on a little bed of what seems like chicory by the looks of it and some various other vegetables and little potatoes on the side. Arthur's mouth starts watering, the steak looks delicious as does the man carrying the plates.

Carefully not to tip the plate, Merlin gently places the plate in front of Arthur before setting down his own. "Et voilà monsieur, bon appétit." Merlin tries with his best French accent.

Arthur grins, "I didn't know you spoke French?"

"Oh, I don't" Merlin laughs, "this is probably the most French I can say."

* * *

"Oh please, let me do that." Merlin looks up surprised as Arthur pulls away the plates from his hands and placing them on the counter before turning the faucet open and letting the water become warm. He frantically looks in every cabinet before spotting a scrub brush and some soap. He squirts a big amount of soap in the now hot water and before he knows it a whole mountain of soap begins to emerge from the sink. He's blindly touching for the knob to turn the water off, after finding it behind the mountain of soap he accidently turns the other way round and even more water comes out of the faucet, splashing all over the counter and not to forget himself. Quickly turning the knob other way around and finally the water comes to a stop, sadly for Arthur he's already drenched at that moment. He turns around his arms hanging in squares to Merlin, who had to take a seat to get his breathing under control from laughing. "Arthur… you look" almost chokes due lack of breath "like a drown puppy!" as he starts laughing ones more.

Finally having his breathing under control he gets up and takes Arthur's hand, leading him to his bedroom. He opens his closet and digging through some piles of clothes he never wears or are too big. "Here, I think these should fit you." He hands some track pants and a white t-shirt and a towel as well. "Now let me do the rest of the clearing up, okay?" he teases and walks away, but turns around to just get a glimpse of Arthur's well formed back, muscles in all the right places. He sighs "_dear lords_" and abandons the thought of cleaning up and walks straight back at Arthur, hands touching all over his body and pulling up the just pulled down shirt. Arthur is pleasantly surprised and turn around, eager for the touch and eager for kissing Merlin. Merlin pushes him gently down on the bed and pulls the shirt away completely, tossing it on the floor and Arthur mimicking him by pulling of Merlin's shirt. Merlin runs his finger over the well formed six pack before kissing him in the neck all the way down to the pants. Like before, when he tries to open the button of Arthur's pants, Arthur panics and sits up straight, his back turned to Merlin.

Merlin baffled of what happened. He thought Arthur wanted this too, did he acted too soon, too eager? He starts to think it's about him, that it is his fault Arthur act this ways. Merlin uncertain of this whole situation wants clarity, he inhales deeply, before releasing the oxygen again."Arthur, what's wrong. Did I do something wrong?" Merlin's concerned voice just makes Arthur shake his head.

"Gwaine." He let out with a sob.  
"Gwaine?"


	10. A Night To Remember, Or Rather Forget!

First of all... guess what I found haha... **thelovelydamsel. tumblr . c.o.m/post/44709148666** [delete spaces!]. I actually imagined Arthur looking a bit like that with his leather jacket (although, then long sleeves) on his motorcycle *_*

/Chapter 10 already! Never in a million years I would've thought I would get so far. I'm not sure how many chapters it will have just yet, but my guess is around 15 chapters. It could be more, it could be less... will see :)

AND THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO _REVIEW_, _FOLLOW_ AND _FAVORITE_ THIS STORY, I COULD'NT HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU *spreads love like confetti*\\

So people were a bit shocked of the revelation, Gwaine did in the last chapter. Sorry! (don't kill me just yet)

This chapter is all about what happened with Arthur and Gwaine that one night one year ago. I've decided to tell it in like a flashback and Gwaine is very out-of-character. If you don't like that, then don't read it!

****OH yes 'important' to know. This fic will be on a small hiatus, until half April (give or take). The reason is because I really have to focus on school right now. This does not mean I'm abandoning it, it's just a case of setting priorities**** :)****

_(there might be a small teeny tiny chance though I'll post the next chapter this weekend, but that chance is very little haha... BUT you'll never know right. Maybe if I get some good reviews? *wink wink*)_

Please review :)

_English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you see any, please tell me :)_

**Name:** _A Race To Love, Chapter 10_

**Fandom:** _BBC Merlin (I do not own it!)_

**Writer:** _Utsaah_

**Warnings: **_slash, Gwaine (very) OOC, contains language people may find offensive, non-con, rating M. _

**Date this chapter is uploaded:** _6 March 2013_

* * *

"Gwaine?" Merlin asks again. "Is this still about that one time, I swear Arthur nothing happened, it was just a stupid, stupid mistake, a stupid drunk mistake. I know that might sound like an excuse, but it's the truth. Really I didn't-"

Merlin stops talking after seeing how Arthur keeps shaking his head. Merlin furrows his brows, if it isn't about that one time, then about what could it else be?

"Is it because of that party?" Merlin whispers, but Arthur keeps shaking his head. "Is it…is it me?" Merlin asks ashamed, letting his head hang low.

Arthur turns around immediately, now seeing how upset Merlin is. He takes Merlin hands in his, "never Merlin, never think that again."

Arthur takes a really deep breath tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "What I'm going to tell you now, only one other person knows, well two if you count in my psychiatrist. It's embarrassing for me to tell, but it might explain a thing or two" Arthur looks up with tearful eyes and catches Merlin's gaze, "please don't hate me afterwards."

"Arthur, you're scaring me. Please tell me what it is." Merlin is squeezing in Arthur's hands, letting him know he's there for him. Arthur acknowledges the gesture Merlin is giving him. He gives Merlin a faint smile before turning his head around and glaring out the window, it's dark outside and the only light that's coming into the room, is from the moon. He closes his eyes and takes a few shallow breaths, he's slightly shaking just thinking back at that one night. Merlin notices him shaking and etches a bit closer, never letting go of Arthur's hand, gently rubbing Arthur's arm with his free hand.

After one final deep breath, Arthur begins to tell.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_One year ago._  
"I will break up with him tomorrow." Arthur says with a sigh.

Leon, for some reason, is not totally surprised but acts it nonetheless, "Why? I thought everything went great between you and Gwaine?"

"Well yeah, everything is going great, but I don't know, he's just not _the one_."

"aaah, _the one_," Leon teasingly repeats, "well you should do what you think is right, but are you sure you want to go through with it? He is after all the first real love you had since your coming out."

"I know!" Arthur sighs even more as he sits down on a chair, "you know Leon, telling me that doesn't make this any easier."

"Sorry mate." Leon claps a hand on Arthur's back. "But why wait until tomorrow? Tomorrow we will fly to Germany for the championship, why not tell him now, or even better tell him when we're back in England again."

"Because…. If I tell him today, for one I'll have a really awkward plane flight tomorrow, second, I can't tell him because he's at a late training and third," Arthur takes a short pause, searching for the right words, "third, I'm not sure how he will react."

* * *

Having settled into his hotel room in Germany, the first thing Arthur will do is telling Gwaine he can't go further in this relationship. With pain in his heart he walks towards the hotel room at the end of the hallway and takes in a deep breath before slowly knocking twice. Arthur doesn't have to wait long before the door swings open, to reveal Gwaine standing with that smile on his face that captured Arthur's attention all those weeks ago. That is not helping Arthur. At All.

Gwaine leans towards Arthur, trying to kiss him on the lips, but at the last moment Arthur turns his head sideways. "Gwaine we need to talk."

* * *

"How did he take it?" Leon asks, unable to read Arthur's face expression which wasn't exactly happy, but at the same time he also didn't look sad. Perhaps more confused?

Arthur's face changes shortly after entering the room into a face of relieve "Surprisingly well" he answers as he sits down on the bed in his hotel room, before flopping back down onto the bed his arm over his head covering his eyes. "You don't think I made a mistake do you?"

"That's not for me to decide Arthur."

"I'm just glad my father is staying at the other side of the hotel, I don't want him to see me like this." Arthur murmurs in his pillow.

"Arthur, you'll just need some time. He was your first love after all. Just try to get some sleep and try to concentrate on the race tomorrow." After a squeeze into Arthur's shoulder Leon leaves the room.

* * *

Arthur is almost afraid to make eye contact with Gwaine as they prepare themselves for the race. They both agreed yesterday that breaking up was the best option, but when Arthur glances towards Gwaine's direction now, he got an ice cold glare from Gwaine, why Arthur didn't know, especially since the break up was on mutual base. Although Arthur isn't so sure about that anymore. With mixed feelings he gets on his motorcycle, and after some words from his father and Leon about certain tactics he puts his gloves on and rides to the start line.

The race is going well. He's first now, but Gwaine close on his tail…_last round_… Arthur is still in front of Gwaine, but Gwaine keeps closing in on him, he has to keep his head cool, not let personal feelings overtake his senses, breathe in breathe out. Then suddenly Gwaine starts closing in even more, too close, Arthur feels Gwaine's motorcycle touching his rear wheel. Arthur's motorcycle starts to sway slightly, but Arthur tries not to panic, tries to keep his head cool and fully opening his throttle when he sees Gwaine attempting the same thing again. The action worked, he's getting further away from Gwaine, feeling relieved Arthur sighs. He keeps hearing his father asking him what the hell happened, through the headset in his helmet. He ignores it, he has to finish first, has to beat Gwaine, he has to be the best. He'll deal with Gwaine afterwards.

"What the hell Gwaine!" Arthur fumes after the race has ended. "What in your sick head made you do that!"

Gwaine casually leans back in the chair he sits on. "Arthur, that was just a warning. No one and I mean no one ends a relationship with me, without any consequences."

Actual gob smacked, Arthur just stares at Gwaine for a few seconds, then he throws his hands in the air "but yesterday. You, you were okay with it!"

Gwaine huffs standing in front of Arthur now, "whatever Arthur. Just run back to your daddy." And like on cue Arthur's father and Leon come rushing in Gwaine's pit lane box and in time to see Arthur punching Gwaine who falls back down clutching the side of his face.

"You little sociopath, I'm glad I ended it!" Shouts Arthur shaking from anger.

Still clutching his cheek, Gwaine grits through his teeth, "I'll get back to you Arthur, mark my words. You'll pay for this."

"You just try" Arthur replies back as he's being pulled away by his father and Leon, back to his own pit lane box.

* * *

Later that evening Leon enters Arthur's room and sees him lying under the covers. "Arthur, staying in bed won't solve anything." He pulls Arthur's arm from under the covers, but he immediately pulls it back under the covers again. "Come on, let's get to the hotel bar. Drink away your sorrows and celebrate that you've won the championship, whatcha say?" Leon says pulling away the covers which Arthur had decided to pull over his head.

After Arthur has done some grumbling and trying to get his blanket out of Leon's grip he finally gives up, seeing that his friend won't back off any time soon, and he agrees. "But I'll take a shower first!"

Leon rolls his eyes. "Fine, have it your way" he playfully says, "I'll just see you in the bar in what do you say, 30 minutes?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be quick, don't worry!" as he shoos Leon out of his room.

"30 minutes" Leon yells back at him over his shoulder as he makes his way to the elevator. Arthur just shakes his head smiling before closing the door, not noticing the figure standing just a couple of feet in the other direction of the hallway.

The door slowly creaks open, Arthur is standing with his back towards the door and has just taken off his shirt. Arthur starts to chuckle. "Seriously Leon, I said I would be quick, but come on this has to be like two minutes since you left, give a man some time."

"Guess again." Gwaine slyly say while slamming the door close, making Arthur jump and looking at him with big eyes. He slowly walks towards Arthur. "Payback time" he murmurs while touching Arthur's bare torso with his hand, trailing all his muscles with one finger. Arthur bats the hand away "you disgust me Gwaine. Get out. GET OUT!"

Smugly smiling, Gwaine gets his hand back up and keeps stroking Arthur's torso up and down. "Arthur, Arthur, that's not what you said last week. Don't be like this, we're just starting."

"We're not starting anything, we're ending." Arthur says while batting Gwaine's hand away again. "And _never _touch me again!"

Gwaine walks around Arthur, letting his hand wander all over Arthur's body until he's standing behind him. "Now why did I have the feeling you would say that to me? Luckily I brought this." Before Arthur could turn around and ask what he means by that, Gwaine puts a cloth over his mouth and nose drenched in some kind of liquid. Arthur's eyes shoot open after realizing what it is, _chloroform_. He tries to struggle his way out of Gwaine's grip, but after only a few seconds Arthur feels the effects of the liquid on his body. The room starts to spin, his eyelids become heavy, black spots appear in his sights. He just catches Gwaine faintly saying "_sweet dreams_" before darkness fully consumes him and Gwaine lays him down on the bed, starting to fully undress him.

Stroking Arthur's motionless face Gwaine's eyes become dark with lust. "My beautiful Arthur, I'll enjoy this."

* * *

"Ah, dammit." Leon has checked all his pockets but can't find his mobile, he must've left it in Arthur's room. Glancing to the clock in the hotel bar, he sees that it has been well over 15 minutes since he left Arthur's room. _Surely he must've finished his shower now?_

Leon inserts the spare keycard he got from Arthur in the door and when he opens it, he drops the card out of shock from what he's seeing in front of him. Arthur pinned under Gwaine, who's viciously thrusting into him. Arthur winces and letting out painful groans with every thrust while desperately trying to fight Gwaine off him, but he's too drowsy to actually have the strength in his arms and body to do so, Gwaine on the other hand smirks while holding his hands around Arthur's throat, not yet suffocating Arthur, and too caught up with what he's doing, that he didn't even noticed Leon coming in the room.

With three large steps Leon has made it to the bed and grabs Gwaine so hard on his arms, flinging him almost to the other side of the room. After the initial shock of being disturbed, Gwaine stands up straight with a smirk on his face, "you were too late Leon, I already got what I was coming for... Twice." With an evil laugh he scurries his way out of the room, Leon thinks about going after him, but he can't leave Arthur behind. His friend needs him.

Arthur's eyes are closed and his breath shallow but steady when Leon gets to Arthur. 'Arthur… ARTHUR!" Leon desperately shouts while shaking his body to get him to react, "Arthur please wake up." He shakes him again, but still no response. "A-Arthur." Leon sobs, letting his head down on the mattress.

"Leon?" Arthur's voice is hoarse, but it's there. Leon's head jolts up. "Arthur!" he exclaims with glee.

Arthur tries to keep his eyes open and giving a smile to Leon, but the effect of the liquid is still there.

"Sleep Arthur, get some sleep." Not long after Leon had said the words Arthur has fallen into a slumber, Leon never leaving his side, keeping close to him at all time. He's contemplating whether or not he should call Uther, but he doesn't know if Arthur would be happy about that. He really doesn't want to upset his friend even more, no he should wait until Arthur wakes up.

So he waits.

* * *

Arthur gasps as he wakes after some time again, Leon is immediately at his side, "calm down Arthur, I'm here, nothing can happen to you now." It's like Arthur hasn't fully taken in his surroundings because he starts to fight off Leon, still thinking it's Gwaine.

Leon cups Arthur's face, making sure he has eye contact. "Arthur, listen to me. Calm. Down. Breathe with me, in and out." Arthur follows his best friends breathing and soon is calmed down. "M'Sorry."

"Arthur, you have nothing to be sorry for. Here." He hands him a glass of water, which Arthur greedily takes down in one go.

He knows he can't avoid the subject forever, so Leon decides to just come clean with it. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Arthur slowly nods his head, his eyes gazed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Arthur shakes his head vigorously, "no." It has been said so soft that Leon almost missed hearing it.

"Okay, you don't have to. Do you want me to call your father?"

Arthur leans forward, clutching his hands on Leon's arms. "Leon whatever you do…Don't. Tell. My. Father."

"Arthur."

"He can never find out, no one can ever find out. Please Leon swear to me that you won't tell my father." Leon looks at Arthur with a painful expression, "swear it!" Arthur repeats fearfully.

Leon let his eyes wander to the ground, "even though I think you shouldn't keep this to yourself, I swear not to tell anyone. But Arthur, please talk to someone."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Merlin gasps, his hand covering his mouth, his eyes filled with sadness. "Arthur" he breathes, not sure how to react, not sure whether or not he should even say something to Arthur. What is there to say after this, there is no way to make it go away. No, the best thing now is to let Arthur know he's there for him. He sits directly next to Arthur and put his arms around him, Arthur puts his head on Merlin's shoulder and he starts letting out little sobs, but then he can't hold back anymore and starts crying. Merlin just let him, he strokes his hair "Arthur you will get through this, it's a good thing you've told me."

Arthur lifts his head with shuddering breaths and is still partially shaking, he's upset and ashamed but also relieved to finally having told Merlin the burden he has carried around for so long, "I c-can understand t-that you hate me and that you n-never want to see me." Arthur says in a small stuttering voice, standing up from the bed "I will just go."

Merlin immediately got up, standing in front of Arthur, his hands on Arthur's chest to prevent him of taking one more step. Merlin just can't let him walk away not now Arthur needs him. "Arthur please don't go. I don't hate you, it's Gwaine I hate. How could he!" he spats. "But Arthur…" Merlin takes a momentary pause, almost too afraid to make eye contact with Arthur because of what he will suggest now, "you should tell your dad. Or at least the police."

Arthur takes in a shuddering breath, shaking his head repeatedly. "No no no, I can't tell father" his breathing becomes erratic "I-I can't, he'll h-hate me. He'll hate me, he'll hate me" Arthur slouched down to the floor, his back resting at the end of the bed his head in his hands, repeating the same thing over and over.

Merlin looks at him, he feels so helpless for the man he loves, but his main priority now is that he has to calm Arthur down. He had to stop the hyperventilating before he will go into shock. Kneeling down besides him and placing a hand onto Arthur's, he soothingly speaks, "He doesn't hate you Arthur, whenever I'm with him to look at his wound he doesn't speak about anyone or anything else but you." He places his index finger under Arthur's chin, lifting his head. "He's proud of you, I know he is. He told me himself." Merlin sees a faint smile appearing on Arthur's face, although his breathing is still a bit too irregular for Merlin's liking. He continues, "Arthur, whenever you're ready to tell him he won't be mad at you. He loves you dearly, give him time. That's all I ask, give him time. He'll come round, I know he will. I'll be with you every step you'll take, I won't leave you, you know I won't." He embraces Arthur, placing a kiss on top of his head, while Arthur let his head lean on Merlin's chest, his breathing finally subdued.

After sitting like that for a while, no one saying anything, Arthur speaks up. "You're right Merlin. I should tell my father about me, but I'm not ready yet to tell him about Gwaine, please don't let me tell him about Gwaine. Please." Tears are starting to well up in his eyes again. Merlin clutches him close to his chest, rocking his body. "Sh, sh, sh. It's okay Arthur, it's okay. Remember what I said, I'll be there if you need me."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that. But this is something I should do alone."

"Are you sure Arthur?"

"I'm sure." Arthur looks up, to see the concern in Merlin's eyes. He trails his finger at Merlin's cheekbone, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For _everything_. For being you."

Merlin smiles down on Arthur, "we should get some sleep, it's been an tiring evening. You'll stay here and then I'll sleep in the guest room."  
"No, please stay Merlin, I want you with me."

"But Arthur, you've just told me-" Arthur puts his finger on Merlin's lips. "You're not Gwaine."

"But-."

"Merlin, I was afraid before. I didn't know what you would think about me if you knew. I do now and Merlin, there is no one I want more but you."

* * *

The next morning, Merlin finds himself in Arthur's embrace. "Morning." He mumbles as he see blue eyes framed by blonde hair looking at him. "Morning" the blonde replies while placing a kiss on his lips. "I've decided to tell my father tomorrow. Maybe you can leave my father some relax pills after you're done examining him today." Arthur jokes, but on the inside he's a ball of nerves. _Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe he'll just accept who I am. Ah who am I kidding it's Uther we're talking about_.

"Arthur?" Arthur looks up to see Merlin fully dressed, his medicine bag in his hand and ready to go. Arthur wonders when he got dressed, he was just next to him. "Are you coming?"

* * *

**A.N. Yaayy, Arthur will tell him *happy dance* but will Uther be as thrilled by the news he'll be hearing?**

**Don't forget to review...**

**= remember, this fic is going on a hiatus from now on, or at least after this weekend. =**


	11. Uther's Memoires

**I'm not going to write this story anymore. Sorry. I quit! I don't have inspiration for it at all...**

**APRIL'S FOOL! **

**Oh no, don't turn away! _please?_ It was a joke, it had to be said... noooo, don't leave meeeee!**

**Anyways... I have written my arse off between my study breaks. I've received numerous PM's asking me to please update this story... well you ask, I deliver (although 5 million years later, but still!) **

**And I have a confession too... remember how I told you how Arthur would tell Uther in the next (so this) chapter? Well, he's not. Now let me explain. From the start I had this idea of Uther finding out BEFORE Arthur tells him himself. Sadistic? maybe... :P**

**Aaaaaanyways, I wanted to have Uther finding out AND Arhtur telling him in one chapter, but I decided to split them in two and felt that where I stopped this chapter was the perfect place to stop.**

**I hope you'll like this one though, sorry if you don't :(  
I just wanted it to be written like this...**

**_Warnings: _Emotional chapter. Uther OOC (aka Nice!Uther... god I love him being like that haha) **

**_Date uploaded:_ 1 April 2013**

* * *

"Arthur is that you?" Uther bellows from upstairs when he hears the front door closing.

"Yeah and Merlin's here for your examination!" Arthur yells back from down the stairs.

"Better go up if I were you." Arthur smirks.

"I will. After this." Merlin leans forward and kisses Arthur on the cheek, then the other cheek and moves his head to his lips, but stays an inch apart from them.

"You little tease…" Arthur whispers softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Merlin's lip curve up, "well I've learnt from the best." He answers closing the gap between them and pressing a soft kiss on his lips before moving up the stairs. Leaving a love-struck Arthur downstairs.

Merlin slowly reaches for the doorknob of Uther's room, how will he react the next time he walks in the room after Arthur has told him about his sexuality and about his relationship with him. This actually scares him a bit, Uther is not a man to be played with, but he can handle him. Heck they were even on first name bases with him now.

As the door opens he sees Uther sitting at his desk, typing some stuff on his laptop…with _both_ hands.

"I thought I told you to _not _strain that right arm Uther." Stubbornness obviously is passed from generation to generation.

Uther looks up like a deer caught in headlights, quickly retrieving the arm back and putting it in the sling that was casually hanging around his neck. "Well, I'm hopeless typing with one hand." The older man starts. "It takes me 300 hours to just type up one small e-mail. You really can't blame me Merlin." He tries to squirm his way out of this by putting up a very exaggerated smile on his face, but Merlin would have none of it.

"And why are you even out of bed at this time of the day? It's not even 9 am!"

Uther shrugs with his left shoulder, giving him a knowing look. "You should've known by now that I'm always an early riser. I just simply can't stay in bed being useless. Not even an arm can hold me back." He holds his head up like just having won a war that was going on for decades. _Yep that's Uther, always trying to be victorious._

"Lets just get on with the examination then shall we?" Merlin comments. Uther nods, making his way to the bed and taking his arm out of the sling before taking off his shirt, trying not to cause too much friction on the shoulder. Merlin returned back in the room again as he went quickly to the bathroom down the hall to wash his hands.

"I see the scar is healing up nicely. Is it still pulling your skin or has that subdued?"

"I haven't had any troubles after you prescribed that ointment. It's as smooth as a baby bottom!"

Merlin nods a couple of times, examining the wound some more and lifting Uther's arm and asking him to hold it in front of him, to see that she muscles still work properly. After satisfied with his examinations he says that Uther can dress himself again and put his arm in the sling. He specifically emphasizes on the latter which causes a little grunt from Uther.

Merlin chuckles. "Uther, you know you have to if you want to recover as soon as possible."

"I know that! But come on, I can't move at all. That damn sling is going around my torso, pinning my right arm to my chest. I can only move my left arm!"

"Well that is kinda the point isn't it?" Merlin answers with a raised eyebrow, closing his bag.

Uther scowls like a small kid that is forbidden to touch anything in a shop full of glass.

"Ah come on Uther, it's just 3 more weeks before you can start with small movements again. Until then, you're _not_ allowed to remove your arm out of the sling." He points his finger with a glare in his eyes to Uther's direction. "Anyways, how are those daily exercises with the stress ball going?"

"Stressfull." Uther answers with a sly grin.

Merlin furrows his brows, not sure why Uther is acting like this. "Seriously Uther, what's going on with you today. I've never seen you so chipper before."

"If I'm scowling you're angry, if I'm happy you're angry. Explain that doctor?" He has a point thinks Merlin, but anyways that is _not_ the _point_ now. He exhales.

"I'm not angry, now if you would _please_ just answer the question."

Uther turns serious again, "okay okay. I have been doing those exercises three times a day like you ask me too, but after 10 minutes I get small cramps and I'll stop. Is that okay?"

Merlin let it process for a second. "And is that cramp just in your hand or is it traveling up to your upper arm?"

Uther thinks for a bit, "Mostly just my hand, but the week after the operation it was also going up to my arm. And now it almost never happens again and when it does, I hardly feel anything being sore."

Merlin nods, processing the new information and writing it in Uther's personal file. "I can assure you Uther, that that's perfectly normal. No need to worry about that. It's just that your muscle is trying to adjust itself for being used at full force again. Give it two more weeks and you shouldn't be having any troubles. Although if it's bothering you too much, I can write out a prescription for some painkillers."

Uther shakes his head. "No need for that Merlin. I'm not a baby. I can manage the pain perfectly fine. My level of pain management is extremely high as you know." At this Merlin rolls his eyes. "I'm just telling you so you won't get on my case again like you did last time when I didn't told you everything." Uther can just hold in the urge to shudder, recalling last event.

Merlin smirks, "as long as you know that, _Mr. Pendragon._ And if there isn't anything else you want to share, I can tell you that I'm finished here."

Uther bites his lower lip. "Well there is something, but nothing medical though. It's about Arthur."

"Oh?" Merlin quizzically answers. "What's wrong with Arthur?"

"Oh no, no. Nothing like that. He just told me that you two started to hang out."

Merlin's pulse starts to beat faster, he _really_ doesn't want to have this conversation with Uther. He gulps before answering. "Uhm, yes. That's not a problem I hope?" Mentally he's twiddling his thumbs, hoping Uther wouldn't mind.

"Au contraire. I just want to thank you, I don't know by god what you've done with him, but he seems happier these past few weeks."

Merlin gulps again… well at least he doesn't looks repulsed by me making him happy. He just doesn't know what the actually cause of it is. Oh god let tomorrow come sooooon. He nervously smiles, "uhm…yeah…well… what can I say." He scratches his head nervously. Sweat almost breaking out of every pore of his skin. "I think it's better if you discuss that with Arthur, Mr. Pendragon." _Crap_, Merlin thinks. _I used the serious 'Mr. Pendragon', now he will know something's up._ And as he ends his thought he sees Uther with a stunned look gazing at him. He tries to shrug it off and quickly starting a new subject. "So yeah, keep doing your exercises and you'll be as good as new before you know it. And of course you can always call me when you need to know something, you've got my number. See you next week!" He quickly rushes out of the door and not yet running down the stairs, almost colliding with Arthur himself.

"You're in quite the rush." Arthur says pulling Merlin towards the living room.

* * *

_Okay that was weird._ Uther thinks as he sees Merlin rushing out the room like his feet are on fire. He shrugs it off and tries to finds his iPad. He's sure that he left it on his desk the other night, but it's now nowhere to be seen. He frowns and leans back against the back of the chair, thinking about the places it could otherwise be. Ah of course, in his office downstairs.

Having secured the straps of the sling so his arm is firmly pressed against his chest again, he makes his way downstairs. He hears voices coming out of the living room, must be Merlin and Arthur he reasons.

He has to walk through the kitchen to get to his office and quickly gazes through the glass double doors that separate the kitchen from the living room. He has to double look. _Is he seeing things?_ No he doesn't believe so. That really is Arthur and that really is Merlin, but they're holding each other. If he didn't know better… oh. OH! his eyes open wide.

_Why are they kissing!_ Arthur? His Arthur! It can't be! He realizes he's standing right in front of the doors but neither of the two are noticing him standing there. Somehow Uther can't bring himself to look away. He's like a moth drawn by the fire. He also can't bring himself to barge in and starting to yell what the hell is happening here. Especially when he sees Arthur's face when the two _finally_ break apart and he sees his son's eyes glinting with happiness and smiling towards Merlin with a smile that reaches those glinting eyes… smiling! Arthur! Arthur hasn't smiled like that for many years. Uther can't even fathom the last time he saw that kind of smile.

He quietly retreats back to his room, not even remembering why he even came downstairs. He lies back on his bed looking to his side at a picture frame holding a picture of him and his late wife Ygraine standing behind Arthur, who's blowing out the birthday candles of the birthday cake on his 14th birthday. The last birthday they spent with all three of them.

Just looking at the picture makes everything click in his brain. Ygraine told him all those years ago, when Arthur was just eight years old, that Arthur might be gay. Uther had told her she must be joking, that she's just seeing things and that there was no way that Arthur was gay. Not his son. But Ygraine really pressured it to him. That she wasn't joking that she has been watching Arthur and has been noticing that he's more drawn to boys, giving boys more and longer hugs than was necessary or touching them when it really was no occasion for touching. Uther told her that was just a phase he's going through, that she should let it rest and just wait for it to be over.

Sure now he thinks back at it, he has seen those signs too… he's been just too stubborn to acknowledge them!

But still, Arthur…gay?! What about all those girls he's been dating these past years. Sure they came and went and he had a different girl almost every week, but still, Arthur never mentioned anything about boys. Has he really been this clueless about Arthur? Is this why Arthur was so angry all the time? Why didn't Arthur just told him?

Uther's head starts to pound. He brings the fingertips from his left hand to his temple and starts to massage it. Suddenly Uther's eyes shoot open when a thought comes through his mind. What if he was too afraid to tell him? Afraid that his father won't accept him for who he is?

No that's just absurd, Arthur wouldn't think that.

Uther looks at the picture again, seeing all three of them laughing with broad smiles. He remembers that day very clearly. Arthur turned 14 and Ygraine was having a good day, even though she was already quite sick. She had bought him a small bear that said 'Love U' out of a joke. Arthur's face was priceless when he unwrapped it, he never had seen such a deep scowling in his _life_!

After that they gave him his real present. A brand new dirt bike. Arthur has been on a motorcycle ever since he's been 4 years old and he never lost interest in them, it was just natural to give him a motorcycle. But even so, that same teddy bear is even today still hidden under his bed –even though Arthur thinks that he doesn't know about that.

Uther thinks back at the last day he spent with Ygraine, bringing tears on the brim of his eyes. He sat next to her on their bed, him holding her tightly while she's struggled with every breath she took. He knew it, she knew it. Her time was coming to an end. The last thing she ever told him after saying how much she loves him and Arthur, was that he has to make Arthur happy.

He failed. He failed at making Arthur happy. Her dying wish and he failed.

Today however brought hope within his heart. He saw Arthur's happiness for the first time in… too long!

Arthur being gay doesn't even bothers him, not even in the slightest. He, for some strange reason, feels relieved! He's got the answer he's been praying for. He _finally_ knows what's been such a burden for Arthur all those years. He knows now.

He takes the picture frame in his hands and let his fingertips slide over Ygraine, before whispering, "Darling, I finally found out what makes our son happy."

* * *

**A.N. _*hides_* The one who were waiting for a big throw down between Arthur and Uther, must hate me right now**..**. I've never wanted a big angry confrontation between Arthur and Uther, just implying that it might be ending up like that. It's called _teasing_ ;)**

**Next up! a heart to heart between father and son.**

**Reviews are most welcome... I'll throw (virtual) confetti on everyone, who leaves one ^_^**


	12. The Moment Of Truth

**Warning: _Uther OOC (nice Uther). If you don't like it, than don't read it! don't go bitching about it to me! _**

**Sorry for the slightly late update. I had a bad case of writer's block. *rolls eyes***

** So today's the day that Arthur will tell his father... are you as exited for it as I was? **

**I had so much trouble with this chapter. You can't even imagine! I hope I pulled it off alright *bites nails***

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes :/**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Merlin_**

* * *

As Uther wakes up the following morning and the first thing he thinks about is Arthur. How long has Arthur been keeping this for him? And more importantly, _when_ will he ever trust him enough to tell it?

He sighs as he dresses himself and picking up the sling that's lying on the chair next to his bed. He secures the sling and makes his way downstairs, hoping that Arthur will tell him soon on his own account. He definitely doesn't want to push him. He knows that much about Arthur, push him into telling something and he will only be pushing you further away.

Little does he know that that day has come today, as he hears a soft but firm knock on the door of his study.

"Father? Can I come in? I need to tell you something." Uther hears muffled through the closed door, he could hear the waver in his son's voice.

_Would today be the day?_

* * *

Arthur being nervous is definitely an understatement! He hasn't slept at all, his mind was going through every single scenario that could happen after he told his father. Most of them didn't end well. He heaves a sigh, he'll just have to deal with it. He's been keeping it to himself for so long now, his father has the right to know.

He looks at his bed, a small weekend bag with some personal items in it, sitting on top of it and his keys of his motorcycle lying next to it. If his father doesn't respond that well on the news, he's quick to leave the house and to never return again. He hopes it doesn't comes to that though, but you never can be too cautious.

He gets down on his knees and reaches for the old shoebox under his bed. His memory box if you want to give it a name. He opens the lid and sees all kinds of items scattered around, he's just looking for one item in particular. One that helps him through every hard time in his life, one that reminds him so much of his mother. You can't miss it, when opening the lid it's right there, it's his old and worn teddy bear.

He chuckles to himself as he sits on his bed. Here he is, 25 years old and clutching a teddy bear tightly to his chest like his life depends on it. How angry he was when he received this bear on his birthday. Who in their right mind gives their 14 year old son a teddy bear anyways?

Turns out that that same bear, quickly became his most beloved item in the whole World.

He gives the bear one last tight squeeze in his arms before placing it back and rummaging more in the box, looking for that one special picture. He quickly finds it, covered in plastic to prevent it from getting damaged. On it are his mother and father and himself. He was just a tiny baby, it was taken just after his mother gave birth to him. He couldn't be more than a few minutes old. "How I wish you were still here," he mumbles to the picture. "You would understand. You would make father understand."

He gently places the item back in the plastic, before placing it back in the box and stores it away under his bed again. Arthur contemplates whether to call Merlin or not, just telling him that he can't do it and that won't be telling his father today. He pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated growl. "Why is this so damn hard!" he mutters frustrated, plopping down on the side of his bed again letting his head fall into his waiting hands.

His head shoots up when he hears the door of his father's door open and close and hears the footsteps on the stair. _Father's up. It's now or never!_

Inhaling deeply and exhaling loudly, he looks in the mirror. "You can do this Arthur." He says to his reflection with a little less confidence than he would like to.

Slowly he descends the stairs, stopping halfway to listen in which room his father is. He hears some shuffling in the kitchen before he hears another door open and closing. "He's in his study", Arthur confirms to himself.

Gathering all his courage he gets down the rest of the steps, slowly making his way to the now closed door. He inhales one last time before raising his closed hand, leaving it linger in the air for almost a minute. After an internal struggle he decides to go through with it. He let his fist down against the hard wood, once, twice, thrice. The knocks are firm but soft.

"Father?" He hears how creaky his voice is. "Can I come in? I need to tell you something."

_Well no turning back now._

Slowly and insecure he opens the door and sees his father sitting behind his desk. They stare straight into each eyes for just a second before Uther pulls his eyes away.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Uther asks with a slightly creaking voice. As soon as he saw his son enter the room he just knew that today would be the day, or maybe he was just hoping so hard that today would be the day. He's almost too afraid to speak up, wanting to let Arthur figure it out on his own.

"Yes." Arthur says gulping deeply. "I just don't want you to hate me for it. Even if you do, then I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

Uther walks around the desk so he's in front of Arthur, placing his hands on Arthur's biceps and looking deeply in his beloved son's eyes. "Arthur what are you talking about, I could never hate you. Whatever it is. . . you can tell me."

Arthur's eyes roam over the whole room, except fixating them on his father. He never would've thought this would be so freaking hard! If only Merlin would be here.

No, it's something he has to do alone.

Finally fixating his gaze to his father's he has to struggle not to avert them again. "Maybe it's best if you sit down." Arthur suggests pointing to the small sofa on the side of the room. When Uther takes a seat, Arthur keeps standing up, pacing in front of the sofa. Nervously he clenches and unclenches his fists, his palms full of sweat.

He looks to the side towards his father before quickly looking down again. His mouth opening and closing numerous times. Finally after what seems like hours, Arthur comes to a stop in front of his father and swallows into his dry throat.

"I. . ." He looks up with his mouth slightly ajar and his tongue touching his upper lip before lowering his head again and looking straight into his father's eyes. Who weird enough sits there very calmly, not even asking why he is so nervous. Arthur runs a hand through his blonde hairs a couple of times, which are now sticking up in various directions. He exhales.

"What is it Arthur…?" Uther softly asks, knowing that what Arthur is about to tell must've been a huge burden for his son. He hasn't been the perfect father, and just the way Arthur reacts is only more evidence of it. He can't believe Arthur has been keeping it for him for so long, just because he's too afraid of his reaction. He could never but he means _never_ be angry at his son, whatever trouble he has.

Arthur struggles on how he has to start. His hands are all over the place, roaming from his forehead to neck to eyes. His breathing picking up the pace.

"Arthur. . . please."

Taking one more encouraging breath, he opens his mouth. His lower lip slightly trembling, before the big secret blurts out in one breath. "I'm gay!"

Relieve flood over Arthur's whole body. That just two small words can change the wrung up feeling in his chest. He's able to breathe again. He's able to _live_.

For just a fraction of a second a smile appears on his face before remembering that his father is still there. His eyes travel from the floor where he's been staring to, to the sofa his father is sitting on. Prepared to see a furious Uther on the sofa he looks up and sees his father looking at him with a… _smile_?

No he must have imagined it. He shakes his head and looks again at his father who's standing up and walking to him.

_Now I'll get it_. Arthur thinks as he sees his father walking his way, flinching and closing his eyes as his father brings up his left arm. Arthur is prepared for the impact. . . but it never comes. No, instead his father embraces him with the arm. Arthur is confused now. There is no hitting, no yelling, no swearing.

_How!?_

Arthur doesn't know how to respond to the embrace. He and his father never share such a personal moment. Not even when he wins a championship. He usually just shakes his hand and congratulates him. This is just so foreign for him. Trembling hands make their way up to the back of his father, before closing them around him.

"Thank you." Uther whispers into his son's ear, tightening his embrace. They just stand there for a couple of minutes, embracing each other. Sharing a father and son moment, before Arthur reluctantly pulls away.

"You're not mad?" Arthur asks, with still a slight worry in his voice. He really tries to keep the tears in, forcing them behind the wall that keeps him from sharing emotions.

Uther sighs. "Arthur, come and sit."

When they're both seated, Uther places a hand on Arthur's knee who looks at the hand with a small fear. "I'm not mad, how could I be when you're so happy about who you are. You were unhappy just to please me, I realize that now. Arthur, never do that again. Don't let your own happiness get into the way of what my opinion might be about it."

Arthur can't believe his own ears. Did his father just accepted _him_. Accepted him for who he is, for what sexuality he has. . . He's still wary. It can't be, not his father. It must be a trick!

Uther let his hand off Arthur's knee and places it on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. "Arthur I've known about you and Merlin."

Arthur's eyes become huge, they almost pop out of their sockets. "I'm s-sorry. I-I c-can exp-plain." Arthur stutters, but is cut off by his father.

"You don't have to apologize. It is I who should. Oh Arthur I'm so sorry that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me –"

"I've wanted to." Arthur softly interrupts with downcast eyes.

"I'm really sorry, that I made feel that you couldn't trust me. But when I saw you and Merlin yesterday in the living room, my eyes were opened. I was blind myself all this time. I should've seen it before."

He gives another squeeze in his son's shoulder and Arthur is finally able to look his father in the eyes. A shimmer of happiness going through Arthur's, and a look of acceptance and apology in his father's.

"Arthur, I have actually known for quite some while. Your mother. . ." Arthur looks at him with knitted brows at the mention of his mother. "Your mother knew it from when you were only a child. I just never chose to accept it, not even when the evidence was right before my eyes.

But yesterday, yesterday was something different. I could not go around it, I just saw you and Merlin and you were happy. That was all it took for me to accept it. Arthur please believe me when I say I do. . .

I do admit, I will need a little more time to be fully comfortable with it, but please don't try and push me away."

Arthur shakes his head with a smile on his face. "I won't father. . . I won't!" he exclaims with happiness before launching himself around his father's neck, hugging the air out of him.

"Watch the shoulder." Uther teases, patting him on the back with the hand of his free arm.

"Oh god, sorry!" Arthur says, pulling away from him. His smile plastered on his face and he can't make it disappear.

"So when will I officially meet my son-in-law?"

* * *

**A.N. *makes dying whale noises* So how do you think it went? did you liked it, were you disappointed?**


	13. Want To Be My Date?

**Sorry! that's all I can say for the delay... it was a mixture of multiple things, such as writers block, school, traineeship and just my personal life (yes I have one)**

**but I am having a clear picture now on where the story is going (at least for the next few chapters). BUT this ****chapter**** is kind of a small _really small_, as I wanted to post something, because I haven't updated in more than a month!**

**Have patience please :)**

**Warning: none**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur was equally buzzing as the buzzer he's been pressing for the last sixty seconds. He gets interrupted from his excitement with a deep growl coming out of the speaker. "Whoever this is, I don't want to buy anything. Go away… And stop pushing the buzzer!"

"Merlin!" Arthur is just so happy from his encounter with his father not yet an half an hour ago, that he immediately jumped on his motorcycle to Merlin's apartment to tell him the good news. Unfortunally in his excitement he totally forgot that Merlin was sleeping because he has a nightshift at the hospital this evening.

"Arthur?"

"Yes. Gods sorry Merlin, I totally forgot that you were… Anyways, I have news!" The happiness in Arthur's voice was hard to ignore and so quickly after Arthur told Merlin that he has news, he hears the buzzing of the door and Merlin telling him through the speaker that he can better come up.

Just as with the buzzer, Arthur can't help to push the elevator's "up" button multiple times, bouncing on his feet and waiting in anticipation for the doors to open and letting him in. He just gives the lift two more seconds before he will bolt up the stairs and run all the way up to Merlin's apartment, but there's no need for that as the lift chimes open and Arthur quickly pushes number six.

He can't help but to smile to every single person that enters the lift. He's not even annoyed that especially today the lift decides to stop at _every_ floor to let people in. Arthur really doesn't care. What's to care for! He's ecstatic with happiness. Finally Arthur arrives at the place of his destination and his anticipated walk turns quickly in a little jog, anything to get to Merlin's apartment as fast as possible. His frantic knocking on the door is answered fast by a door swinging open with Merlin standing in the door opening with his pyjama bottoms low on his hipbones and his arms crossed at his chest, his eyes half open with clear evidence of interrupted sleep.

"Wow." Is the first thing Arthur mentions having let his eyes slide over the impressive torso in front of him, before rapidly blurting out the one thing he was coming to tell Merlin. "I've told my father this morning. Not just thirty minutes ago!" A smile spreads widely on his face as he starts bouncing again, energy bursting out of him from all sides. "I couldn't wait to tell you in person, sorry to have disturbed your beauty sleep… not that you need one." He leans forward pressing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Can I come in?"

Merlin rubs his eyes in a sleepy manner accompanied with a long yawn, before he slowly comes to his senses again. He blinks a couple of times heavily and then finally turning his attention to his lover, who's clearly happy and beckoning him to come inside. "Huh? Sorry, what?"

Arthur huffs in a playful manner as he passes Merlin on his way in, turning to him when he hears Merlin closing the door, grabbing Merlin hands in his own when they are face to face. "Merlin, I've told my father this morning!"

And _finally_ Merlin understands where his boyfriend's excitement is coming from. "And from what I gather, it went well?" Merlin asks leading to them to the living room, almost hundred per cent certain the answer is yes, just going by Arthur's frantic buzzing and knocking and his overly excited look he's sporting right this moment, but one can't be for certain so he just asks it cautiously.

"Oh my god… It went _so _good Merlin. It's like. Wow! This man I've seen today, well I haven't seen him in a _long_ time. Merlin, he was happy for me. _Happy!_ Actually…. He was happy for _us_."

"Us?... you've _told _him already about us? Arthur isn't that a bit _too_ soon?" The worried undertone of Merlin's questions isn't very hard to notice and Arthur gives a squeeze in the still entwined hands.

"Merlin… he actually saw us. Yesterday, together." Merlin's eyes widen in surprise. "No really, Merlin he's alright with it. He told me himself. Okay he told me he might need some time to adjust, but Merlin he wasn't angry! He was genuinely happy." Arthur lets out a sigh of happiness and letting himself sit down on the couch with Merlin sitting next to him, his hand on Arthur's leg. "And…" Arthur continues. "He _wants_ to '_officially'_ meet his son-in-law!"

Merlin accidently squeezes hard in Arthur's leg, hearing the last bit Arthur has told him. Making Arthur slightly wince, with a small cry of pain as he wasn't prepared for it.

"He wants to meet me? But he already knows me." His eyebrows furrow ever so slightly as he looks confused up to Arthur.

"Merlin, _please_." Arthur begs him, starting to slightly bounce again. Even if he's seated on the couch. "He'll never get used to it if he doesn't see it with his own eyes."

"Fine." Merlin eventually agrees after hearing Arthur's pleas. How could he ever resist such a face, huh. "I'll come with you."

"Great!" Arthur stands up, pulling Merlin with him.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Taking you to my father." The 'duh' left unspoken but the tone of it so evident to hear. "The sooner the better, don't you think?" Arthur beams with contentment as he starts to drag Merlin towards the door. Merlin yanks his hand free, making Arthur turn in confusion. _Doesn't Merlin want to come?_

"Arthur don't get me wrong. I'm really, _really_ happy, but I just can't come with you right now."

"But–"

"But… well first, I am not dressed and second. Arthur I have a long shift ahead of me in less than three hours and I _really _could use the sleep right now." Arthur's face slightly drops, but he can definitely get the reasons Merlin gives him. He's right… of course he's right. Arthur was just so over the moon that he couldn't rationally think anymore and almost forgot about Merlin's bare state at this very moment and of course that his boyfriend had to work in a couple of hours.

"You're right, you're totally right Merlin." And then Arthur starts to slightly shuffle his feet. Merlin catches it and starts to snort for no apparent reason. He figured that whenever Arthur started shuffling, that Arthur either wants to drop a bomb on him, or that he wanted to ask something that he was nervous for.

"What is it Arthur?"

"Well if you want, I want to ask you to be my date to the annual banquet held for all the riders and sponsors, next week's Saturday. The banquet itself is not that big of a deal, _but_ there will be press."

"O-kaaaaaay." Merlin replies with an uncertainty in his voice, not sure where this is going to.

"Basically." Arthur begins with a fidgeting of his fingers at the seam on the bottom of his shirt. "It will be my officially coming out then. And Merlin, I can totally understand if you don't want to be in the spotlights, but I certainly hope you'll come with me."

"Oh." Merlin replies to that, letting himself slip onto the couch again. "Arthur, I'm not sure."

"Merlin, I promise. The press won't be any bother. They'll probably take a few pictures and ask _me_ some questions. Maybe you, but I can deny them from asking you questions." He starts biting his lower lip as he looks at Merlin with an hopeful expression. He can clearly see Merlin thinking things over and he can only just hope he will be accepting his offer. The press never stayed around long Arthur, and c'mon there have been so many coming outs amongst celebrities, and others that might fit that category such as Arthur himself, these past four years that the press won't even look up that weirdly if Arthur's name will be put on the list of names of people that are coming out. "Merlin?"

"I'll do it." Merlin answers, smiling up to Arthur who returns the same smile saying that he'll tell his father he can '_officially' _meet him then. Standing up from the couch, he's catching Arthur's lips against his own. "I will." He says again as they part again. "But sweetie. I _really _need to get some sleep now, or I'll definitely die this evening." He comments as he ushers Arthur towards the door, but not before they passionately kiss their goodbye. Merlin can see from his window how Arthur turns away from the curb and sets off in the direction of his house again. After sighing with contentment on how everything is going perfect in his life, Merlin walks away from the window and back to the warm and coziness of his bed.

* * *

Merlin is in the middle of his night shift and his just filling in some statuses when his colleague is coming towards him. "Merlin thank god I catch you. You free at the moment?"

Merlin looks up from the form he was just filling in, to see his colleague standing besides him. His work clothes contaminated from what looks like vomit to Merlin. "Erm, yes… but you've got a little stain there." He teasingly points to the man's wasted shirt and smirks when he catches the man's expression.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Emrys. That John kid has been vomiting all over the place again. I was just in the line of fire at that very moment." His colleague sighs deeply. "Anyways, can you please take the patient in examination room three? I haven't got time to examine him myself because of…" He looks down, waving his arms up and down in front of the stain.

"Sure, what's his case?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I didn't got time to check properly. The nurse at the front desk has written it on the status which you can find in the room. I'm sorry, but if keep smelling this vomit a second longer, I will throw up myself. Thanks Merlin, you're a life saver." He shouts as he swiftly makes his way to the personnel locker room

"That's what I'm trained for." Merlin cleverly retorts with a goofy grin and making his way to the examination room.

Merlin grits his teeth as he opens the door to the right examine room and looks at the man who caused his boyfriend so much trouble. "Gwaine."

* * *

**A.N. I _knoooooooow_ sucky ending... whatever haha.**


	14. Keep Away

**Look who updated... ME!**

**I'm so sick, I literally feel like death warmed up. But hey at least I finished this chapter.**

**Warning: Violence / Language / That kind of stuff / Oh, and OOC Gwaine again (don't like, don't read). **

**Disclaimer: I.D.O.M = I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin had to summon all his willpower to not attack and kill Gwaine right at the spot for what he did to Arthur. But he has to keep up his professionalism and not let business mix with his private life. Oh it's hard already, that smug face of Gwaine that's looking straight at him. Eyes dark with an emotion, that Merlin can't quite place. He takes in a deep breath and walks towards the examining table, picking up the status along the way that has been left on one of the many cabinets. All the while, Gwaine's eyes keep following his every movement. If that man had ever feelings for him, than those were clearly not there anymore and Merlin felt himself going crazy to figure out the expression that Gwaine wore in his eyes.

Flicking through the status, Merlin finds the page he's been searching for and reads the cause of injury. Hand injury by a motorcycle accident. Regained his professional posture again, Merlin looks up to question Gwaine on what exactly that he inquired the injury on his hand, but just by looking at his patient gives him the creeps. Gwaine is looking at him again, still with the same expression. It makes Merlin uncomfortable. Clearing his throat he knows that he has to keep his head at his work and not think back on what Gwaine did to Arthur.

"Mister Lotsson." Merlin began, using Gwaine's last name now. Just to be on the safe side. "Can you tell me what happened?"

It takes a couple of really uncomfortable seconds for Merlin, in which Gwaine continued his stare and darkling gaze before he finally opened his mouth to actually answer Merlin. However what Gwaine said wasn't relatable to his injury in the slightest and Merlin felt himself shrinking away at the tone that Gwaine expressed in his voice.

"Stay away from Arthur." Gwaine told Merlin sternly. His eyes darkened even more and Merlin now could place the emotion flickering through his patient's eyes. Possession.

Merlin had an internal battle going on. The way Gwaine acted made him go almost scared, but would he really let this man control his life? To let him control who he would love or wouldn't? That was just unacceptable! Merlin regained his posture, not letting the other man think he was the alpha male here in this room. He squared his shoulders and finding his internal voice. "I will not, _Gwaine_. I know what you did to him and I will not let you ruin his life even more."

Merlin refused to flinch away when the man stood up from the examination table and walking towards him in only a few strides. Gwaine clearly hasn't heard of personal space when he towered over Merlin, trying to get the upper hand, but Merlin wasn't so easily put off. Especially when he knew what the man had done to his boyfriend. It just fuelled the hate fire for this man standing too close to him.

"I don't warn anymore Merlin. Stay away from Arthur or pay the consequences."

"He doesn't want you Gwaine. When are you finally understand that?" Merlin tried to reason the man, clearly Gwaine was still living in some kind of fantasy world. A world where he thought that Arthur would actually go back to him. Arthur would never do that. This man had raped his boyfriend, who in his right mind would _ever _go voluntarily back to his rapist? Merlin tried to get some space between the two bodies again, but Gwaine took two steps closer whenever Merlin took one step back.

"Gwaine stop this!" Merlin said, taking another step back. He couldn't get any further, his back was pressed against the large medicine cabinet and he couldn't go either side. He was trapped.

Gwaine took a large step forward, pinning Merlin between his body and the cabinet behind Merlin. His uninjured hand gingerly reaching up towards Merlin's neck, with Merlin now flinching away from the touch. Gwaine grabbed Merlin's chin between his fingers, forcefully turning Merlin's head so he was forced to look at Gwaine.

"Arthur will be mine again, and I won't let a _prick_ like yourself come between us. You're driving a wedge between us. That's just something I can't let happen, so I give you the choice now to walk away."

Merlin grabs Gwaine's arm, forcing it down. Merlin can't help but scoff and got just enough self-control to keep in his laugh. "Gwaine, do you hear what you're saying? Arthur will _never_, I repeat never go back to you. Not after what you did. God, are you really that delusional? If so, than let me tell you that you're in the wrong hospital." Merlin can't help to let a small smug smile past his lips when he saw Gwaine contemplating Merlin's word as he was looking slightly to the floor, his eyes going from right to left like he was repeating Merlin's words over and over in his head.

However that didn't prepare Merlin for Gwaine's next move. Gwaine got his uninjured hand up again, but now he wrapped it around Merlin's throat. Pushing him slowly but securely up at the medicine cabinet. Gwaine wasn't particularly tall, but he was strong and managed to get Merlin high enough that Merlin was standing on the tip of his toes, trying to keep contact with the floor. Merlin wrapped his arms around the wrist of Gwaine's outstretched arm, trying to get him to loosen his grip. Merlin felt that it was harder to breathe with every breath he took. He started to slam against the arm when his efforts of trying to pull the arm away didn't work.

Gwaine smirked the whole time, he had Merlin where he wanted him. This would send a clear message to him. He released his grip on Merlin's neck and Merlin slumped instantly down to the floor. Merlin sat on the floor, but bend forward so he was leaning on his knees and elbows, taking in deep breaths. His breathing was wheezing and his throat was hurting.

Gwaine squatted down and bend towards the ear of the still wheezing Merlin. "This was nothing compared what I will do to you, when you don't stay away from Arthur."

Merlin angrily turned his head to look into the dead eyes of Gwaine. "What would that be…" he paused, coughing and sucking in some more oxygen before he continued. "… will you rape me too." He replied in a mocking tone this time, before taking in some more oxygen. He really needed his breathing to be under control again.

Gwaine stood up from his squat, looking down once more time and then landing a kick into Merlin's stomach. He forgot all about his own hand injury, it wasn't _that_ bad anyway and it was not like this was the only hospital in town. He walked away from Merlin who now lied curl up in a ball, clutching his stomach and ribs with both hands. Still wheezing and gasping for air.

"See for yourself." Gwaine commented, before closing the door of the examination room and walking off like nothing had even happened.

Back in the office, Merlin didn't know how long he had been lying of the floor. For some reason he just couldn't get his breathing under control and trying to move hurt him too much. He's pretty sure that Gwaine's foot connected with one of his ribs. Merlin inhaled and exhaled deeply a couple of time and storing up the courage to sit up. But moving his body even the slightest, shoot a radiation of pain through him. Luckily he heard the door open and peeking' through squinted eyelids he saw Gwen entering. For a moment he thought it would be Gwaine again, back to finish what he started but relief flooded over him when he saw that it was actually Gwen.

"Merlin, I saw your patient leaving. Doctor Robinson is asking if you would like to– Oh my god, what happened?" Gwen was at his side in less than a second, her hands hovering over his body but not quite touching him. Almost as if she was afraid to. "Stay still, I call your father."

"Was. going. to." Merlin gritted through his teeth, remaining still on the ground. He got his breathing under control for the most part, but it was the pain that kept him from getting up. He tried to stop Gwen from calling his father, it would just take him a few moments before he got the pain under control too, but it was already too late. Gwen was already on the phone.

"Doctor Emrys, doctor Emrys!" Gwen not yet yelled through the phone. Merlin shook his head on how worked up Gwen became. He tried to call her, but she was just too busy with panicking.

"It's your son, he's on the ground and in pain and… oh my god, please hurry. Examination room three."

"Gwen. Leave it. I'm fi..fine." Merlin said to her with paining grunts, but she stubbornly shook her head.

"No Merlin, you're clearly not." She answered him hastily, bending down again to help him in any way she can. The panic she had, slowly died down and now her nurse instincts set in again. Only there was not much for her that she could do. She looked around her and spotted a cushion on one of the two chairs that were meant for patients. She picked it up and laid it beneath Merlin's head so he was more comfortable. She was just about to ask what happened until she heard a door open and closing again.

Merlin's father came as quickly as he could when he received Gwen's panicked call. What could've happened with his son, he just saw him an hour ago during their break and nothing was wrong, not even as much as a broken fingernail. And now he got a call telling him that his son was on the ground and in pain. How in the living hell!

Opening the door, he could see by the way his son was clutching his sides that he was in serious pain. He noticed how erratic his breathing was and didn't allow Gwen to examine him. He put his parental worries to the side for the time being and let the doctoral instincts kick in. He shoed Gwen to the side and firstly asked his son what happened. Stubborn as Merlin was, he didn't answer the question and told both Gwen and his father that he just needs a moment, that there's nothing wrong with him.

Balinor didn't believe a thing he said, so he checked his son's features. There seemed no sign that there was an infection going on, but one can't be for sure. His son's eyes looked normal and not glassy. His skin was slightly transpiring, but that could be about fighting the pain showing in his son's face. He made eye contact with Merlin again and demanded in a more stern tone to tell him what happened, before he let his hands travel down to the places that Merlin clutched with his hands.

Merlin still refused to say the truth and just told both of them that he walked into the drawer of the medicine cabinet and that's why he was lying on the ground. Balinor didn't believe a word, mainly because the medicine cabinet was still closed. He tried to pry his son's hands away from the place he was pressing them onto. Merlin however didn't gave up the fight so quickly and held on even tighter. When he let go, the pain would somehow flare up again.

In the end he was just no match for his father and reluctantly let his father get his hands out of the way. He bit his lower lip to block out the pain but it was just a small comfort. Balinor lifted his son's blue uniform top to reveal a starting bruise. Right on the spot of his lowest right rib.

"Merlin…" Balinor breathlessly called, making Merlin look up to him again with a fact in his eyes that there was no way out now, that he had to tell them what happened. Very carefully Balinor touched the starting bruise to see if the rib underneath it wasn't broken. It earned him a loud hiss from his son. Balinor started to apologize, but Merlin knew his father had to do this. That however didn't take away the pain.

Balinor instructed Gwen to call the x-ray room and telling them that he would come in shortly to make a thorax x-ray. Ignoring the calls from his son, that there was _really _no need for that. That it already felt better.

Taking in a deep breath again, he clutched his side extra hard and pushed himself off the ground with his free hand. His father wasn't really happy that Merlin went into the seating position, but if an idea had formed in Merlin's head there was really little that you could do to get that idea out of it. He gently helped his son in a sitting position, happy that it was only sitting that Merlin wanted and not standing up.

Merlin's vision was slightly off at lying on the side for almost twenty minutes, but slowly his sight returned to normal again. His dad was still worriedly sitting on his hunches in front of him and Merlin just smiled towards him so his father could stop looking at him with so much worry.

"Gwen, a glass of water." Balinor ordered while keeping an hand against Merlin's arm to prevent him from falling to the side again.

Gwen came back with a little cup filled with water. As she handed the cup over to Balinor, she told him that he could come to the x-ray room in the next five minutes. Balinor thanked her and gave the cup over to Merlin, who rolled his eyes at all the drama his colleague and father were having.

Balinor urged him to drink, and Merlin let out a frustrating sigh but listened to his father. The refreshing liquid felt cool in his abused throat and he felt himself slightly better after downing the cup. "Happy?" he sarcastically asked his father, holding the cup upside down to prove even more that he drank it all.

"Very." His dad replied. "Now, do you think you can stand up?"

Merlin winced slightly at the idea of standing up, but he was no wimp. He never liked to look vulnerable towards others. "I'll try." He answered and once more clutched his rib with his right hand, offering his left arm to his dad to help him up.

"On three." His dad stated and Merlin nodded, bending his knees and placing his feet in parallel position to make it himself easy to stand up

"One. Two. Three." Merlin put his weight on his feet while simultaneously his father pulled on his arm just below the armpit. In one fluent motion they got him standing, but the fast motion got Merlin dizzy for a second and put all his weight against his father, closing his eyes for a moment while letting his head fall on his father's shoulder. "That's it, take your time." Balinor said in his son's ear, pleased that his son didn't crumble into a heap when he stood on both his legs. It's a good sign.

Just a couple seconds later, Merlin held his head up again. "I'm okay… really, I'm okay." He told his father in a whispered tone. He stepped back a step to create a bit more space between them again, but his father's hand didn't leave his arm for support.

"Will you now, _please_ tell me what happened? And don't lie Merlin." Balinor's voice was strong and not one to be going against. Merlin saw his defeat and let his shoulders slump slightly, letting out a large puff of air of frustration.

"Fine." Merlin finally admitted. "I've been threatened okay. There, that's it."

"That's it?" Gwen's shrill voice cut through, shocked how lightly Merlin was handling this. She would be like totally freaking out. "Was it that guy who just walked away? Oh no, oh no, if I was just sooner–"

"Gwen!" Merlin winced slightly, having to put so much effort into the exclamation. "Stop it, it's not your fault."

"Then who's is it?" Balinor asked, getting frustrated of not getting the answers he wants.

"It's mine… well sort off. Here's the thing, he's an ex of Arthur's and well he doesn't like that I'm in a relationship with Arthur."

"That's absurd! He should be locked up in a mental institution!" Gwen said with voice rising higher with each word. Merlin snorts, he offered Gwaine exact the same option.

"We're not done about this Merlin, but we should get you to the x-ray room now. I really want to exclude any kind of serious injury."

Merlin huffs in resistance, but his father's stern look doesn't give him rather much choice so he just does as his father wants and walks with him, although visibly slower than his normal pace.

* * *

"Well it doesn't seemed broken, just badly bruised." Balinor tells his son as they both look at the x-ray.

"Told you." Merlin retorted in a childish manner. Why no one ever takes him for his word is behind Merlin's amazement.

"I think you've got lucky Merlin, it could've gone a lot worse. How's your side now?"

Merlin shrugged. "It's not that ba-AAD!" Merlin shrieked mid-sentence, when his father lightly touched his side again. "Ow! What you do that for?" Merlin asked his father. Staring incredulously at him and not believing that his father just did that.

"To prove _Merlin_, that you're not." Balinor replied with a pointed look that Merlin knew all too well. The look that his father gave him as he wanted to act all tough and such. "I want you to take the rest of the day off. _End of discussion_." He added when he saw Merlin open his mouth to protest again his father's wish. "And keep this bandage nice and tight, it will help against the swelling."

Merlin rolled his eyes once more. "You keep forgetting that I'm also a doctor dad, I know very well what to do and what not." It earned him a slight knock on the head from his dad.

"Don't roll your eyes to me. Or do I have to call your mother." Merlin's eyes become wide, hearing his father's suggestion.

"No! Oh please, whatever you do… _don't_ tell mum about this. You know how she becomes if she will learn about this. All caring and 'mothering smothering'." As Merlin called it when his mother went to overprotective over her son. He could just refrain himself from shuddering at the thought. He loved it when he was a child, but come on he's a twenty-three year old _grown_ man for crying out loud. Please not.

His father looked at him with amusement on his face, he knows exactly how his wife reacts if she hears that something has happened to her children. He just couldn't help it to tease Merlin with it and to see sheer panic plastered on his face. Then his face turned more serious again. "But Merlin, I want you to have someone with you. Should I call Arthur?"

Merlin turned his head towards his father. Arthur can't find out about this, he already has so much to deal with in his life. Merlin's problems just can't add up to that. "No." Merlin replied calmly. "I'll see if Morgana is up for it."

"Well good luck with _that_." His father answered, keeping himself from laughing out loud. "That should be an entertaining afternoon."

Merlin shook his head playfully, fishing his mobile out of the pocket of his long white doctor coat. Scrolling through the address book, he soon found the name he was looking for. He pressed it and waited for it to connect. With just two rings he heard Morgana's voice from the other side and told her what happened. With _very_ little details, his sister was _almost_ as worse as his mother but thankfully not _as_ worse. To his own and father's surprise, Morgana actually agreed to come to Merlin's apartment and Merlin told her that he would be there in about fifteen minutes.

* * *

**A.N. How about a (nice) review to cheer up a sick girl? ^_^**


	15. Tell It All

**I'M SORRY!**

**I literally took too long with updating this story.**

**I started about two weeks back with this chapter, but I'm having a _complete_ writer's block for this chapter! It's just not coming. Also, I've been to Barcelona from 6-13 July and I even worked on this chapter there, but still little to no inspiration -_-**

**At the end of all these excuses, this chapter is a bit rubbish and is more a filler. SORRY! (and it's quite small too, in comparison to other chapters which are usually between 3000-5000 words and this one just a measly 1500 words. Sigh)**

_**Ugh, in conclusion... Don't even read this.**_

**Next chapter has a bit more "action" in it. AKA, Gwaine and Arthur =} Face to Face.**

* * *

Against his father's wishes, Merlin drove himself to his own apartment. For once he wished he would just listen to his father and not being such a stubborn person and always do the exact opposite that his father wants. He was broken by the time he entered his apartment and his sister, his oh so worryingly sister, was already waiting on him inside his home. She got the emergency key since he first moved into the apartment and she usually would use it on the most inappropriate times, but Merlin was glad she was there now. He looked up tiredly towards his sister while gently placing his keys in the appointend bowl next to the entrance. He held his side tightly because not even the bandages gave enough support he craved. Morgana worriedly moved towards him. Tentative fingers ghosting over her brother's body. She still wasn't aware what exactly was hurting, she only knew that Merlin was hurt. Her eye caught the hand that her brother placed so tightly over his ribs.

She kept looking up to her little brother's face, to the place he was clutching so hard. Her eyes darkening with anger and her frown deepened. She was _very_ protective of her family and _especially_ about Merlin since they share such a personal bond. "Who." She said with an aggressive tone.

Merlin sighed, not wanting to tell it all. "Morgana…" he breathed, "he didn't hurt me that much, nothing I can't handle." Merlin pushed his sister slightly out of the way to walk towards the couch and surprisingly, Morgana let him.

She stepped back, but kept eying him with great suspicion. "He…" she just said on the same aggressive tone again, while thinking about who it could've been. "Arthur!?" she almost yelled. This made Merlin stop dead in his track and turned around as fast as his ribs allowed. "No!" Merlin shouted defendingly. "Arthur would never…. He would _never _hurt me Morgana." Merlin sternly turned around and walked the rest of the little distant to the couch and let himself sank into it, closing his eyes tightly and wincing with every movement. Morgana approached him fast and was guiding her brother's action with her steady arm. "Then who? Tell me Merlin, I'll find out anyways, but it's best that you'll tell me now." She said with a soft voice, when she was satisfied that Merlin was at least semi-comfortable.

An exasperated sigh left Merlin's mouth and he looked up wearily towards his twin. "As I said, you don't know him. "

Morgana glared at him. Hard.

Merlin blew out all the air he kept in his lungs, starting to get aggravated. "Fine! It was Gwaine."

"Gwaine? Who the hell is Gwaine?"

This time it was Merlin's time to glare and waiting for Morgana to figure it out. His sister was looking at him, but he didn't let out any information, if his sister wanted to know so much it was her job to find it out herself. She already knew the name from that time they were at their parent's house, so she should be connecting the dots very soon. They stayed like this for three minutes until the lights went on in Morgana's mind. "Gwaine… isn't he that another racer. The one who had some problems with Arthur?

Merlin wanted to slow clap for his sister to be finally connecting dots together, but had to resist the urge to do so since his hand was very much busy supporting his sore side. He looked at her as she continued her questioning. "But where in the picture do you come in?" She was very much confused. And she didn't liked that emotion, she always wanted to know the who, what, where, when and how.

Merlin took in a deep breath and starting to tell the story, this time not leaving any information out and Morgana listened.

**~oOoOo~**

Morgana was frustrated by the time Merlin finished telling the events and she really wasn't happy. "Why the hell didn't you call the police? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Ganie…" Merlin tried, but failed as his sister was interrupting him.

"That Gwaine should be arrested and not only for assaulting you, but especially for sexually assaulting your boyfriend for crying out loud! If you won't go, I will." She held up her hand as she saw how her little brother was going to protest. "No Merlin, this has to stop. Now!"

Merlin's shoulders slumped, but directly pulled them back up because of the extra pressure it put on his sore ribs. It was very hard to let Morgana change her opinion or train of thought, no matter what you try. He hated that trait of his sister since they were just children. But at the same time, he was exactly the same so he wouldn't let her win so easily either.

"Morgana, please. Don't get involved, or involve anyone else. If Arthur hears about it…"

"Arthur should know!" Morgana once again stubbornly defended.

Merlin sighed once again. "Let me just handle this on my own." He said with a painful grunt when he moved too much and laid even more back into the couch, keeping control of his fast breathing. Morgana reluctantly got up, needed some minutes away from her equally as stubborn brother and said she will make some tea. Merlin slowly nodded, but by the time she came back with two steaming cups of English blend tea she found her brother sleeping on the couch. His legs parted wide and his hand still supportingly clutching his side. She shook her head in a playful manner, neither she nor he would give up their point of view easily and it could be tiring.

Looking around she found the small blanket that Merlin kept next to the couch and draped it over him. She pressed a little kiss on his hair (not going to tell him _ever_ about it) and sat herself in one of the lounge chairs next to the TV, after a few twist and turns she was comfortably sitting on the chair with her knees drawn up and the hot cup hold in between her hands. She was staring at her brother who had a deep frown on his face while he slept. She wondered why, but didn't want to disturb him.

**~oOoOo~**

It wasn't long before Morgana had fallen asleep too, her head resting on the top of the back of the chair and the handle of her now empty cup dangling dangerously on one of her slender fingers, but it didn't fell. She woke up from a buzzing noise and when she opened her eyes she saw the mobile phone of her brother buzzing and lighting up on the coffee table. Unfolding her legs from their sleeping position, she stood up and placed the cup on one of the coasters on the table and grabbed the phone. The display told her that it was their father and so she decided to pick it up.

"Dad?" she whispered, making her way to the kitchen to not disturbing a sleeping Merlin. He was still frowning deeply and it seems like little beads of sweat had formed on his head.

She clicked the door separating the living room and kitchen close and brought the phone to her ear again, just in time to hear her father asking her a question. "_How is he?_"

"He's sleeping, but he's sweating and frowning in his sleep."

There was a short silence on the other side of the phone and Morgana heard how her father was mumbling to himself, like he always does when something was troubling him. "_Just get a cool cloth and put it on his brow, it will help for now. But whatever you do, don't wake him. He needs plenty of rest._"

"Okay." Morgana answered and turned off the phone when she heard her father disconnecting on the other side of the line. She looked around the kitchen and was thinking where Merlin kept the kitchen cloths again. After pulling open some cabinets and drawers, she finally found what she was looking for and took one colourful cloth out of the drawer and wetting it under the faucet.

When she came back in the living room again, she heard her brother moaning and really inaudibly mumbling stuff but she couldn't decipher what he exactly said. Morgana folded the cooling cloth in half and spread it across Merlin's brow. It was a little bit soothing as her little brother was slightly calming down and the mumbling stopped, but the frown was still very much noticeable. Morgana sighed, she felt so helpless. After a few reassuring murmurings towards her brother, she assumed the same position on her seat again and hoped she could catch a couple more hours of sleep. She would talk further about this all with her brother tomorrow.


	16. Come Back To Me

**End is cut short(is) because I'm a sadist.**

_**No, actually. I read how I had written the reaction of Leon, Uther, Arhtur and Gwaine and I didn't like it, so I decided to rewrite. But I wanted to post something, so there you go. (**and I might be slightly sadistic**)**_

**This chapter isn't bad, but certainly isn't great either in my opinion. At least we're stepping up the ladder of "_entirely__ hating"_ the chapter.**

**Warnings: OOC Gwaine, kissing without consent, obsessiveness.**

* * *

Merlin's phone rang and it had woken up Merlin. He grunted loudly when he launched forward to grab his phone, but forgetting that he was injured in the process of it. Morgana sat up straight after hearing sounds. Her blanket falling on the ground.

"Merlin!"

Merlin hold up his head, easing himself back against the backrest of the couch. "I'm fine Morgana." His sister glared at him when she saw the frown of last night returning again. "Really, I am."

"Stay. There." Morgana pointed out before she walked towards the kitchen and Merlin raised an eyebrow but didn't question his sister and he wasn't even in the mood to question. He just leaned back and took some deep breaths to get him through the dull pain he was feeling now. He was glad that it didn't hurt as much as yesterday, but the damn pain was still very much making its present.

Morgana came back with a glass of water and two painkillers, giving them to Merlin. "I think you'll need these."

Merlin eyed the pills with suspicion. He never was good at swallowing pills, he rather had the liquid version of medicine. Preferably one he could just inject so he didn't had to taste the flavour, which was usually bitter.

"Oh come on you baby. These are pills, not poison."

Merlin rolled his eyes. No one could call him baby and get away with it. He grabbed the pills and threw his head back, slipping the pills out of the palm of his hand, right in the back of his throat before he quickly grabbed the glass of water out of Morgana's hand and taking a few large swallows, trying to get rid of the pills. He failed in swallowing them with three turns, but finally succeeded in the fourth time. Wincing at the feeling and the taste, he gave Morgana the glass back who put it on the table.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked with concern as she took place next to her little brother. Merlin shrugged.

"Bit the same I guess. Just a little less painful than yesterday."

The phone rang again and Morgana picked it up from the table, looking at the screen to identify the caller. She showed the screen to Merlin. "It's Arthur."

Merlin shook his head. "Can't speak to him, he'll know something is wrong."

"And _not_ picking up the phone isn't?" Morgana asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, but it's _less_ suspicious. He'll think I'm tired from work orso. I've told him many times before to not call me in the morning when I had the night shift. Hopefully he's smart enough to come up with that reason."

"You'll have to talk to him some time."

"Yes, but that time isn't now so please drop it."

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur prepared himself in his dressing room for a friendly race between all the riders on this gloomy Saturday morning. The day already started off cloudy and Arthur could see the change in the weather and was sure of it that it would rain soon. He didn't really like riding in the rain and so he hoped to god that it would stay dry until _after _the race. Well if it was up to him, he hoped it wouldn't be raining at all but he didn't want to push his luck.

"Your dad and I will check on your bike and then we'll be back again." Leon said to Arthur and Arthur nodded, putting the ear buds of his iPod in his ears and pressed play. His thoughts quickly drifted towards Merlin.

He became slightly worried when Merlin didn't answered his phone when he rang to ask him if he wanted to watch the race, but then suddenly thought about the fact that his boyfriend had a night shift in the hospital yesterday and was probably in bed and that _that_ was probably the reason that Merlin didn't picked up the phone.

Lost in thoughts and listening to the loud music, he wasn't aware of the door of his dressing room opening. Humming to the song he put on his leather jacket and continued humming until the song hit the last note. He pulled out the ear buds to switch from his jeans to the pants of his protective suit.

"Now that's a sight I'd like to see more." Gwaine's voice cut through, just as Arthur pulled up the pants of his protective leather suit. It startled Arthur for just a second before he figured out whom the voice belonged too and his gaze darkened with unresolved anger.

Arthur breathed deeply through his nose, his eyes closed. He didn't want to let this man have the pleasure of getting him winded up. He jumped when he felt an hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Gwaine standing really close to him, invading his personal space.

Gwaine had to bit his lip to prevent any sound escaping his mouth when he assessed Arthur from tip to toe. He always had thought that Arthur looked amazing in his racing suit that emphasized all his best assets, but today he looked even better. He lifted an arm to touch one of Arthur's pecs. Arthur's leather was jacket still open wide and his eyes roamed all over Arthur's chest.

Arthur wouldn't let this man touch his one more time and pushed the arm away and looked the man deep in the eyes. "Gwaine, get the fuck out!"

Not that it made any impression on the lustful Gwaine who just closed the distance between himself and Arthur even more, his hands unnoticeably to himself gripping Arthur's biceps tightly. "I'm here to start over Arthur, if you just let me. I want to be with you." Gwaine replied as sweet as he could. He wanted to get Arthur in forgiving him and letting him forget about that scum called Merlin

Arthur laughed and scoffed, prying himself free from the grip and taking a step backward. He reached the bench and couldn't get further back but it didn't stop Arthur in defending himself. "If you _ever _think we can be together, you're insane."

Gwaine's eyes darkened. "You'll be with me Arthur!" closing the distance between them again.

"Gwaine listen to yourself! You clearly have issues. Get. Help!"

Arthur gasped when Gwaine grabbed his face in both of his hands and pulled him closer into a kiss. Gwaine's hands having a firm grip on him and he could barely move. The night in the hotel flashed through his mind and his shoved Gwaine back with strength he didn't even knew he possessed. Gwaine wasn't pushed away really far and his obsession with Arthur kept him from being rational. He immediately took a few steps to Arthur again who was still very much cornered.

"Arthur, love. Don't push me away, stop fighting me."

"Stop it!" Arthur pressed his back against the wall, Gwaine had this look in his eyes and it scared a part of Arthur. He didn't knew where Gwaine got all those feelings for him got from, but he certainly didn't gave any reason for it. Arthur put out his hands to create some kind of gap between him and Gwaine, but Gwaine took it the wrong way and grabbed his hands.

"I knew you would come back to me." He brought one of Arthur's hands up to kiss his knuckles. Arthur immediately pulled both hands out of Gwaine's grip as soon as he figured out what Gwaine was about to do and tried to get passed Gwaine and get out of his dressing room as soon as possible and find Leon.

His plan failed and when he tried to get swiftly past Gwaine, he was firmly pressed against the wall and Gwaine's face just inches away from his. He could feel Gwaine's warm breath penetrating his skin and his hands were now gripped even tighter than before. He tried to get them free but it was hopeless, he was trapped and he knew it. Arthur closed his eyes, preparing him for the unknowing.

He wouldn't cry now, he wouldn't let this man know how much he actually scared him, but he couldn't help it that his breathing picked up the pace.

"My sweet Arthur." Gwaine murmured into his neck, almost breathless. Gwaine moved his head back again and focused on Arthur's lips. Securely he moved closer and was just a few millimetres away from Arthur's lips until the door swung open again and Uther and Leon walked back into the room, discussing the race before they took in the sight before them.

* * *

**Okay, as said in the 1st Author's Note, I'm in the middle of rewriting. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before the week is over, but no promises.**

**Also, don't worry about when Arthur will be finding out about Merlin. It'll happen.**

**As always. Please drop me a review about what you think of the chapter/story :)**


	17. Worries

**My current face. D:**

**I **_**had**_** to upload this chapter now, or I would seriously go crazy. This chapter is so… so… meh! It just gave me so many troubles, I had rewritten it about three million times before going back to the original, which I still don't really like but whatever. I **_**do**_** look forward in writing the next one :)**

**Made a (really stupid) mistake in the last chapter with the leather suit. Racing suits are **_**always**_** a one piece, but I accidently wrote it as it being a two piece. Oh well, no harm done haha.**

* * *

Uther was just discussing with Leon which corners of the race track could be possibly difficult when he opened the door and saw his son standing at the wall with Gwaine just inches away from him. At first he was confused, he really thought Arthur was in a relationship with Merlin and now Arthur is fooling around with his fellow racer Gwaine, of which Uther thought Arthur hated with his guts. _Was it all an act?_

Taking a closer look though, Uther started to see that his son wasn't exactly _enjoying_ being pushed against the wall by Gwaine, and if he didn't knew better, he would almost say that Arthur looked scared. But that couldn't be right, his Arthur wasn't scared of anyone or anything and especially not Gwaine of which he took every opportunity to get into a fight with him.

Uther just thought this whole occurrence was _strange_, for the lack of a better word.

Leon on the other hand had also been a bit surprised with the sight in front of him, as he thought that Gwaine wasn't interested at all anymore in Arthur, but immediately sprang in action nonetheless when he saw Arthur's face. Arthur's eyes were _pleading _Leon to save him from Gwaine's clutches, that he couldn't find a way out.

Gwaine's face was full of thunder at the interruption between him and Arthur. His eyes narrowed while glaring to the two people that interrupted him and especially at Leon, who seems to be making an habit out of interrupting them.

Leon made his way towards the two racers and tore Gwaine away from Arthur, pinning Gwaine on the wall at the other side of the room, with his lower arm forcefully put on Gwaine's throat. Arthur's legs gave away under him and he slid down the wall in shock.

Uther looked at the situation with eyes wide open.

Leon turned his head to look at his friend but kept a strong hold on Gwaine. "Arthur! ... Arthur buddy come on!" Leon turned back to glare at Gwaine when he didn't get a response out of his friend. "What did you do to him!" Leon yelled, pulling Gwaine slightly away from the wall before forcefully slamming him back on it again, making Gwaine grunt with pain.

"Let. Me. Go." Gwaine told Leon through gritted teeth, while trying to break free from the tight grip and trying to get the arm on his throat to loosen its grip, but all was without success.

"No! You'll leave Arthur alone. Haven't you done enough?"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Uther shouts from his place by the door, but he gets ignored. So he starts to walk to his son, who's still very much sitting on the floor, staring off in the distant.

"You can't separate us. We love each oth-." Gwaine stated, thinking it's really true but got cut off by Leon who pushed his arm further onto Gwaine's throat.

"You know damn well that Arthur doesn't love you, not after what you did. Arthur is with Merlin now." Leon lessens the grip on the throat to let Gwaine speak.

After a couple of coughs, Gwaine is able to speak again. His dark glare had returned after the mention of Merlin's name and he takes advantage of the loose grip, snaking his way out of it and making his way to the door. He stops to announce his last thought. "Merlin _isn't_ my problem anymore. I took care of it. Me and Arthur _will_ be together." He looks one last time towards Arthur before he darts out of the door and towards the race track.

"What do you mean about Merlin? Gwaine!" Leon shouts after him and thinks about going after him, but just like last time he reasons that Arthur needs him more. He quickly crouches down at Arthur's level and shakes him at the shoulder, but there is little response from Arthur. "Arthur, he's gone now. Come on buddy."

"Oh god, I hope he's not going into relapse." Leon mumbles to himself. Running an hand over his face and continuing through his hair. There are hundreds of thoughts swirling through his mind and all are connected to the period that Arthur needed to get through from the first assault.

Uther doesn't really know how to comfort his son, he hasn't much experience with physical contact with his son. He settles on stroking Arthur's hair, while also trying to get Arthur to calm down. Arthur is shivering and has clasped his hands together which are resting on his pulled up shaking knees. "Leon, what _are _you talking about. What's wrong with Arthur?" He turns his head to Arthur, he never had seen his son like this. _Should I call an ambulance, should I call someone?_ "Arthur…" He tentatively tries to get his son's attention. "It's okay, I'm here."

Arthur just wants some comfort and grabs his father's shirt tightly, turning his head and resting it on his father's chest, he starts to calm down slightly. Uther doesn't know how to react, so he keeps doing what he's been doing this whole time and continues to rake his hand through his son's blonde hair. He stops the motion when he hears Arthur's next words.

"Please don't tell my father." Arthur whispers softly, keeping his head down.

Leon's eyes widen and Uther's brows narrow, looking down to his son. "Arthur?" Uther said. He turns to Leon once more. "Leon, what does he mean with that?"

Leon swallows multiple times. He doesn't know what to answer, he swore to Arthur that he wouldn't tell his father about what happened. He can't break his oath now. "I-I…"

Uther's parental instinct kicks in and tightens his grip on his son. "Leon, please."

"I really _can't_ tell you Uther. I wish I could, but I made a promise to Arthur."

Uther sighed. He just looked at Arthur, then back at Leon. Leon was a very loyal person and once he made a promise, there would be little to get him to break that promise. But this is his son who he's talking about, he _needed_ to know what was wrong with him.

Uther returned his gaze to Arthur, how couldn't his son trust him enough to tell him what wrong with him. _What is bothering him so much?_ It's all so vague and Uther wants it to be clarified and he wants it now!

Standing up, he picks Arthur up to set on one of the benches in the room and tips Arthur's head up to get him to focus on him. Leon sees what Uther is trying to do and helps him. It takes a few minutes filled with pleads and touching and smiling to get Arthur responsive again and he acts like he's just coming out of a dream.

"Wha." Arthur starts, looking around him to make sense of why his father and best friend are standing so closely to him and _touching_ him by all means. He hears both persons sigh audibly from relieve and it makes Arthur furrow his brows. "Am I too late for the race?"

"Arthur." Uther's voice cuts through. The tone of the voice could easily be recognized as stern, but in reality it are just all Uther's concerns coming out. "Don't focus on the race now, what just happened with Gwaine!"

Arthur's breath hitches right in the back of his throat, his eyes widen and his hands are starting to nervously clasp and unclasp. He wasn't prepared for this talk and he's not even sure he's ready for it, he wants to get out right now and stands up, but the two people in front are blocking his way.

"Arthur, calm down." One of the two tells him, but he's too frantic too even register which one it says to him. If he can just get to his motorcycle everything will be okay. He'll calm down then. If he can just do the race it will take his mind of things.

"Please let me go." Arthur pleads.

Both Leon and Uther turn their head at the next announcement.

"_All riders to the start. Repeat; All riders to the start."_

"I need to go." Arthur announces softly, elbowing his way between his father and Leon and quickly picking up his helmet from one of the benches close to the door. Both Uther and Leon try to stop him, but there is no chance.

"Arthur…wait!" Both Leon and Uther call after him, but it's too late. Arthur's already out of hearing distance.

Both of them quickly run after him, but when they arrive at the tracks they see that all the riders –including Arthur- are already getting into their starting position and Uther is denied access to the tracks to get to his son.

Arthur's view is still mostly dazed and he doesn't even notice how Gwaine is settling in the starting point next to him. Arthur pulls his helmet off to adjust his headset and as soon as he hears Gwaine's voice he's cut out of his daze and everything becomes clear and he remembers everything that just happened not more than fifteen minutes ago.

"I knew you'd forgive me." Gwaine says, but is too far away to touch Arthur properly. Arthur in his turn glares darkly to him.

"Gwaine… Fuck. Off. What happened just yet was _nothing_. Why can't you understand that I DO NOT want you. I'm with Merlin now, and I'll _never_ go back to _you_." He finishes with a tone of condescending.

Uther and Leon watch anxiously to the exchange between the two riders.

Gwaine's slams his fists on his motorcycle. "Don't you understand? I took care of Merlin for you, he's not a problem anymore."

"Wha-" Arthur is cut off by the announcer.

"_All riders prepare for start."_

Arthur frowns deeply, what does Gwaine mean with that. If he so much as _touched_ Merlin he won't live to another day. "Gwaine what the hell ar-" He looks to his right again to give Gwaine a piece of his mind, but sees that he's already put on his helmet.

He hears around him how almost every rider is pulling their throttles and an almighty roar of engines fill his ears. Figuring out that there's no other option for him than continue the twenty laps of which the race consists out, he puts his helmet on and as soon as the light turns green he takes off. Keeping an eye on Gwaine, never letting him out of his sight.

**~oOoOo~**

An odd feeling is settling in Arthur's chest. Gwaine's words won't leave him alone. _I took care of Merlin_. It sounds like it's from one really bad mafia movie, but Gwaine seemed convinced by his own words. He looks in his mirror, Gwaine is as always close to him. He gives another twist at the throttle and surges forward, further away from Gwaine.

It doesn't matter how fast he goes, the words just _don't_ leave him alone and rounding the corner he knows he can't continue the race. He needs to get to Merlin and fast. Maybe that's the reason that he didn't picked up his phone. All kinds of scenarios fly through his head and he almost crashes from being too distracted. He knows he can't continue like this, he needs to get out of here.

As soon as they round the corner, he turns into the pit stop lane that isn't really common to use for motor racers, but it's his only way to get off the track.

Leon and Uther sat nail-biting down at the side of the track, anxiously watching how Arthur was doing and Uther almost got an heart attack at seeing his son almost crash. Now they're just baffled at seeing how Arthur throws the race and rides away. They hope he's going back to the paddock, but arriving there they see no sign of him, nor his motorcycle. Uther once again pleads Leon to tell him what the heck is going on here, and even if Leon desperately wants to tell, he knows that this is something that Arthur needs to tell his father himself.

That won't take away the worries he has for his best friend.

Meanwhile, Arthur parks his motorcycle at the kerb of Merlin's apartment building and runs his leg beneath his body to reach Merlin's apartment as quickly as he can.

* * *

**UGH! **

**Next chapter Uther _will_ find out what has happened between Arthur and Gwaine.**


End file.
